Last page continue
by ImutoAUffnIndo
Summary: 2 minggu lagi Ujian Chunin mulai, tapi ancaman dari Amegakure semakin dekat./ ..."Jadi kau Uzumaki Otsutsuki! Kau harus menceritakan padaku apa hubungannya antara Aku, Kurama dan dirimu!".../Alur cerita buat sendiri,/ Author pemula, kurang teliti, dan kesalahan lainnya mohon dimaafkan.../ Langsung baca aja.../ Chapter 17 Update... Masa lalu Uzumaki Otsutsuki!
1. Chapter 1

6 bulan sesudah pristiwa Momoshiki dan Kinshiki. Boruto masih berusaha menjadi kuat dengan berlatih dan terjadi berbagai peristiwa yang luar biasa.../Alur cerita buat sendiri, kurang nyambung/ Langsung baca aja...

 **tebal: Jutsu, tempat, suara biju, suara besar.**

sisanya seperti di ffn lainnya...

 **'Action...!'**

 **\- Di Tengah hutan yang tidak terlalu lebat tempat training.-**

Ting...Ting...Ting...  
"Hahh-hah...hah..." 'Sial!.gagal.' Gerutuku di dalam hati karena tidak bisa membidik banyak target dengan mata tertutup, kepala di bawah, jatuh dari ketinggian serta melambat melawan gravitasi.

"Sudah cukup! ini minggu ke 2 mu mempelajari teknik ini dan tidak ada kemajuan sekali. Kita hentikan saja latihan kita ini... Mulai sekarang kau berhenti saja jadi muridku."Ucap Sasuke Sensei.

Boruto tersentak salah satu cara untuk meraih impiannya hilang begitu saja...  
"Tapi... Aku bisa melakukan raseingan kan? Bukannya itu syarat menjadi muridmu? Kenapa Sensei bilang aku harus berhenti? Padahal aku sudah diterima Jawab aku Sensei!" Aku menyangga ucapan Sensei-ku (mantan).

"Hn. Kau memang bisa memuat Raseingan tapi belum sempurna dan lagi aku memberi mu kesempatan melihat kemajuanmu tidak berarti. Sebaiknya, kau berhenti saja." Ucap Sasuke langsung pergi.

Boruto langsung berabah di atas rumput hijau sambil melihat langit memikirkan sesuatu... Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut hitam dan menggunakan kacamata merah yang sedari tadi mengawasi la anak bermbut kuning itu hanya menghela nafas sudah berapa kali ia melihat hal ini...

'Kesempatanku hilang? (Jika ada 10 masalah maka ada lebih dari 100 solusi! Kalian harus temukan itu!) Apakah ada jalan lain di depan mata yang tidak kulihat? Selain itu kalau Tou-chan mau mengajariku, eh? itu tidak mungkin. Dia Hokage mana sempat, selain Tou-chan... Jii-chan? Tidak-tidak ia sudah menginggal (Aku bertemu dengan jiwa orang tuaku melalui genjutsu alam bawah sadarku sesudah mereka mati, mereka menolongku). Mungkinkah aku bertemu dengan mereka dan bicara dengan mereka? Kalau tidak di coba tidak akan tau! Aku akan melakukannya!.' Pikirku langsung bangun dan berlompatan di atas pohon pergi ke toko bunga Yamanaka. Gadis yang mengawasinya tadi heran, karena orang yang sedari tadi ia awasi menghilang. Lalu dengan perasaan kesal memukul pohon yang tadi ia senderi menjadi roboh."Sannarooo..." Ucapnya. Benar ia Uciha Sarada.

Boruto sampai di depan toko bunga keluarga Yamanaka dan berencana membeli bunga untuk mengunjungi makam kakeknya.

Klinting...klinting...

"Oh,selamat datang... Oh, Boruto lama tidak bertemu denganmu." Ucap anak laki-laki yang menjaga toko bunga bernama Yamanaka Inoji .  
"Iya, sudah lama ya Inoji. Selain itu kenapa kau menjaga toko?" Tanyaku heran biasanya yang melakukannya adalah ibunya Inoji (Yamanaka Ino).  
"Oh soal itu, ibuku memintaku untuk menjual semua sisa bunga yang ia petik. Karena ada misi dengan ayah, aku yang menjualnya sendiri, sayang juga kalau semua bunga ini layu." Penjelasan Inoji. "Terus untuk kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya balik Inoji.  
"Benar juga aku mencari bunga. Eto..." Ucapku bingung karena banyak jenis bunga. Lalu teringat warna rambut kakek dan neneknya bewarna merah dan kuning kenapa tidak beli yang berwarna itu saja. "Matahari atau tulip berwarna kuning dan mawar berwarna merah." Ucapku.  
"Kalau tulip sudah habis, matahari dan mawar tinggal masing-masing 4 tangkai apa tidak apa-apa? Kelopaknya juga agak rusak." Ungkap Inoji.  
"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting ada..." Kataku ikhlas.  
"Baiklah aku akan bunguskan, karena kamu membelinya dengan keadaan seperti ini aku akan menurunkan harganya." Ucap Inoji sambil membungkus bunga. "Ini bunganya... cuma 400 yen." Inoji menyerahkan bunga itu kepada Boruto.  
"Arigato... Ini uangnya." Aku balik memberikan uang untuk membayar.  
"Baiklah, selain itu apa kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu kepada seseorang Boruto?" Tanya Inoji dengan kata-kata menusuknya.  
"Tidak bukan untuk itu-Tebasaa! Huh... Aku akan mengunjugi makam Oji-san dan Oba-san. aku membeli bunga jenis ini karena warna rambut mereka, dan tidak tau harus memberi mereka bunga jenis apa." Jelasku sambil menahan emosi.  
"Eh, kukira apa. Ternyata buat Yondaime-sama dan Kushina-san... Gomen-gomen... aku salah paham." Ucap Inoji sambil menahan tawa.  
"Baiklah aku pergi."Ucapku langsung pergi karena kesal.  
"Datang lagi ya..." teriak Inoji. 'begitu, ya.' Pikirnya.

 **-Area Pemakaman Khusus Yondaime dan Istrinya-**

Di sebuah padang rumput dekat area latihan tim 7 terdapat 2 makam khusus Yondaime hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina. Boruto yang sudah mendekati makam berhenti karena melihat Rokudaime hokage menaruh bunga tulip putih di atas batu lisan kakeknya. Melihat ada pohon terdekat yang dahan dan daunnya rindang ia naik keatas pohon sambil mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Hateke Kakashi itu.

"Sensei maafkan aku, seandainya sensei mengikut sertakan aku dalam misi kelahiran Naruto... Pasti hal ini tidak terjadi. Aku pasti akan menghentikan Obito, dan meyakinkannya bahwa masih ada tempat untuknya pulang. Selain itu perang yang terjadi, aku tidak mengetahui dari awal kalau dia Obito... Maaf Sensei, aku Ketua yang buruk..." Kata Kakashi mengakhiri curahan hati kesalahannya. "Kau tidak perlu disana terus... Tujuanmu datang untuk berkunjung juga kan?" Ucap Kakashi berbalik melihat pohon yang Boruto panjat.

"Iya..." Sahut Boruto langsung turun dari pohon sambil membawa buket bunga matahari dan mawar ditangannya. "Kelihatannya kau tidak perlu menyesal tentang apa yang terjadi 34 tahun yang lalu Kakashi..." Ucapku sambil menaruh bunga itu di depan lisan mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau tahukan Naruto menderita sejak kematian orang tuanya dan menjadi Jincuriki Kyubi." Tanya balik Kakashi.

"Aku tahu itu... Tapi Tou-chan sudah bahagia semenjak orang yang pertama mengakuinya, ia anggap orang itu sebagai Tou-san. Orang itu mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Orang itu adalah..." Ucapku seperti minta di sambung.

"Umino Iruka." Sambung Kakashi.

"Kakashi mengertikan... Jika Jii-chan masih hidup, mungkin Tou-chan tak pernah ingin menjadi Hokage. Aku memang menginginkannya tapi mungkin saja... Aku tidak akan terlahir." Ucap Boruto dengan tenang, sementara Kakashi tersentak dengan kata-kata anak Nanadaime Hokage, ini karena bisa mengambil kesimpulan yang sangat teliti. "Selain itu menurut ingatanmu sebagai Senseinya kenapa ia ingin jadi Hokage?" Tanyaku balik .

Kakashi kembali mengigat saat Naruto masih Genin hal yang ia katakan tentang impiannya adalah 'Aku ingin menjadi hokage karena ingin diakui oleh semua orang... Dan aku yakin! Aku bisa melebihi hokage sebelumnya!'

"Karena ingin diakui oleh penduduk desa." Jawab Kakashi.

"Kalau Oji-chan sendiri kenapa?" Tanyaku lagi.  
"Sama dengan ayahmu." Balas Kakashi datar.

"Mereka berdua ingin menjadi Hokage karena tidak memiliki orang tua, selain itu mereka orang terakhir dalam klan mereka 'Namikaze dan Uzumaki' tentu saja mereka ingin diakui, meskipun mereka sendirian. Tapi, begitu mereka menemukan orang yang mengakui dan menyangi mereka pasti alasan itu bertambah menjadi 'Aku akan melindungi semua orang yang kusayangi! Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka mati!' Itu contohnya." Kataku dengan senyum khas.

"Jadi alasanmu impianmu bukan jadi hokage. Selama ini..." Kata Kakashi datar.

"Itu semua karena aku punya orang tua yang hebat, jadi aku diakui dan tanpa penderitaan, kesepian, juga terluka... Tapi di balik itu semua, aku masih ingin diperhatikan oleh Tou-chan. Itulah sebabnya aku melakukan semua kekonyolan itu... Membuat Tou-chan marah agar aku bisa bicara dengannya, bahkan nilaiku rendah di akademi karena hal itu juga." Ucapku ceria.

"Kau berbuat sampai sejauh itu... kalau dikerjakan dengan benar memangnya akan bagus?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Kalau ada ujian ada 10 soal aku kerjakan dengan ngasal benar 6, santai 8/9, sungguh-sungguh 10. Jadi aku memang sengaja nilai pas-pasan... Selain itu aku tidak tau mau bicara apa saat ia kembali, karena itu sudah sangat malam. Aku yakin ayah kelelahan." Ungkapku.

"Hah kau ini, selama ini cuma pura-pura..." Kata Kakashi menyimpulkan.

"Iya, entah kenapa aku penasaran dengan masa lalu. Tapi kalau mengulangnya lagi rasanya malas, rasanya seperti sudah lengket meskipun baru sekali baca. Selain itu, saat jam pelajaran malas mendengarnya lagi kecuali belum kupelajari." Keluh Boruto. "Selain itu Jii-chan itu orangnya seperti apa? Aku penasaran!" Tanyaku semangat.

"Ganti pembicaraan ya... Eto, Sensei itu... Teliti, pintar, disiplin, orangnya juga menyenangkan, guru yang baik, dan penyabar." Jawab Kakashi.

"Kalau baa-chan?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Emm... Kushina... Cerewet, suka marah-marah, bercanda berlebihan, kadang ceroboh, sangat manja kalau dirumah cuma berdua, dan kadang kurang sabaran." Jawab Kakashi lagi.

"Yang terakhir sangat mirip dengan Tou-san. " Gumanku secara langsung.

"Yah, untung saja Hinata penyabar kalau tidak Naruto pasti akan dihajar habis-habisan karena tingkahnya." Sambung Kakashi.

"Iya sih, tapi tingkahnya gak tau tempat dan waktu. Kadang waktu aku baru pulang buka pintu rumah mereka ciuman, selain itu waktu Hima ingin dibelikan es krim dan mereka lagi mesraan di dapur, Hima akan pingsan kalau tidak ditutup matanya. BISAKAH MEREKA MELAKUKANNYA DI TEMPAT LAIN YANG LEBIH TERTUTUP!" Keluhku sambil marah-marah.

'Hah... Anak itu keterlaluan... Apa ini salahku ya...?' Pikir Kakashi sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa kau ke sini? Aku jarang melihatmu kesini kecuali tanggal 10 Oktober dan hari kelahiran mereka." Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku membuat muridmu kecewa dan akhirnya aku dipecat dari jabatan sebagai muridnya. Entah kenapa aku berharap bisa berbicara dengan mereka dan memikirkan peluang lain." Ungkapku.

"Sasuke...'tidak bisa lebih sabar.' Pikir Kakashi sambil menatap langit biru berawan tipis. "Baiklah kelihatannya kau ingin lebih lama disini. Aku pergi dulu..." Salam Kakashi langsung hilang pakai seleusin (ninggalin asap).

Boruto berdoa dengan hikmat di depan makam Jii-chan dan baa-chan nya. Lalu berdiri menyentuh batu lisan seperti prasasti/monumen. 'Bodoh... Kalau dipikir cara ini tidak akan berhasil. Apa dengan msalah sepele seperti ini aku bisa menemui mereka? Tidak akan...' Pikirku. Angin bertiup membawa dedaunan jatuh dan terbang, kututup mataku merasakan hembusan angin dikulitku dan mengoyangkan rambut kuningku. Secara sekilas aku melihat cahaya kuning berkedip masih saat kututup mataku, dan angin pun berhenti. Dengan cepat kubuka mata 'Apa itu tadi? genjutsu? Bukan, tidak bisa kalau mata tertutup...' Pikirku. Lalu cahaya itu berkedip lagi sekali dengan cepat dari arah pepohonan yang rindang, 'Ini nyata... Sebaiknya ku periksa.' Pikirku langsung berjalan kearah pepohonan di belakang batu lisan. Cahaya itu berkedip lagi, aku berlari sekuat tenaga dan kedipan terakhir, aku tidak melihat pohon dan tanah di depan hanya cahaya kuning yang menelan kesadaranku.

TO Be Continued...

 **Akhirnya update story pertama juga! Untuk cerita ini Author buat sifat Boruto mirip kayak Minato, maaf kalau kurang humor. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

 **Review and perview**

 **Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Minakushi

Di sebuah jalan yang ramai, seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek, menggunakan baju merah tanpa lengan dengan lambang klan Uciha di punggungnya, menggunakan itai-ite konoha mengerutkan keningnya sambil berjalan tak menentu melewati jalanan. Ia melewati toko bunga Yamanaka tanpa sadar dan bolak-balik dengan cepat dan mengerutkan keningnya, karena tidak bisa menemukan orang yang ia awasi tadi. Inoji yang menjaga di dalam toko binggung melihat sarada bolak-balik dari pintu kaca tembus, akhirnya menanyainya.

"Sarada... kenapa dari tadi bolak-balik seperti orang kehabisan akal saja." Tanya Inoji diambang pintu toko.  
"Hn, aku memang kehabisan teori dan pemikiran." Jawab Sarada.  
"Memangnya apa? Seingatku kamu tidak pernah seperti ini. Bilang saja." Kata Inoji.  
"Aku mencari Boruto, tapi tidak ketemu dari tadi! Dia membuatku pusing harus mencari kenana lagi!." Ucap Sarada dengan marah yang mulai membara.  
"Oh... Boruto, tadi dia datang beli bunga katanya buat Yondaime dan Kushina-san. Terus ia langsung pergi ke makam mereka." Jelas Inoji.  
"Kapan ia kesini?" Tanya Sarada sambil memegangi kerah baju Inoji.  
"Se-sekitar1jamyanglalu."Jawab Inoji cepat tanpa jeda.  
"Masih sempat. Arigato, sampai jumpa..." Teriak Sarada sambil lari 1000 langkah meninggalkan wilayah toko.  
"Dia itu kenapa sih?" Heran Inoji. 'Mungkinkah...?'

\- Alam bawah sadar dekat area makam-

Disebuah tempat yang terang seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak sadarkan diri mulai membuka matanya...  
'Aku mati? tidak mungkin hanya karena cahaya! Siapa itu?' Pikirku melihat 2 orang bersurai merah dan kuning. Aku mendekati keduanya.  
"Permisi aku ingin tanya..." Ucapanku tercekat begitu melihat 2 orang di depan mataku.  
"Oh. Naruto kita bertemu lagi Dettabe-nee..." Ucap Kushina semangat.  
"Jii-chan... Baa-chan..." Ucapku pelan tanpa sengaja.

'PLETK...'  
"Enak saja! Oka-chan tidak setua itu Detabe-nee!." Marah Kushina+menjitak kepalaku. 'Huh. Aku dikira tou-chan?' pikirku yang sudah terjatuh sambil memegangi kepala.

"Kushina. Kelihatannya dia bukan Naruto, tidak mungkin ia makin pendek, selain itu kumisnya cuma 2 di pipi." Jelas Minato.  
"Masa?" Herannya sambil duduk mensejajarkan tingginya denganku. "Iya dia bukan Naruto." Ucap Kushina tanpa dosa.  
"Terus kamu siapa?" Tanya Minato. Aku yang diperhatikan hanya melihat mereka dengan dingin. "Sedikit senyum tidak bisa ya?" gurau Minato.  
"Habis dijitak memangnya bisa senyum! Aku ini bukan Tou-chan Tebassa!" Marahku pada mereka.  
"Tebassa? Naruto Tebbayo, terus Tou-chan? Naruto Tou-chan kamu?"Bingunng Kushina.  
"Sepertinya dia anaknya Naruto dan Hinata. Meskipun cuma dengar sekali waktu mereka mau menikah dari Kakashi, juga belum jelas siapa Hinata." Jawab Minato.  
"Iya, aku lupa. Kita pernah bahas berapa kali... Tapi Kakashi gak bilang mereka punya anak." Pikun Kushina. "Terus Namamu?" Tanya Kushina.  
"Uzumaki Boruto. Mana kata maafnya?" Ucapku datar.  
"Eh, Gomen-nasai sudah menjitakmu sebenarnya aku terbawa perasaan..." Ucap Kushina sambil mengaruk rambutnya.  
"Jadi kamu anaknya Naruto." Simpul Minato. 'Aku menggangguk'. "Berarti aku Jii-chan mu." Simpulnya lagi. "Emm." Aku mengangguk lagi. "Berapa usia kami sekarang kalau masih hidup?"  
"Kalau kuperkirakan... sekitar 54 tahun, mungkin lebih." jawabku sambil memutar otak.  
"EHH?! Ternyata kita sudah tua Detabe-nee." "Terus Hinata Oka-chan kamu, siapa dia?" Tanya Minato.  
"Hinata Hyuga. Anak pertama Hiashi Hyuga, dia heirees klan Hyuga, dan pernah jadi Jonin elit. Sifat yang kutahu baik, suka memasak dan menanam bunga, lembut, pengertian, disiplin dan ia menyayangi kami." Jelasku singkat.  
"Hyuga? Klan yang terkenal dengan tradisi yang tidak bisa ditentang. Sangat keras dan disiplin, ternyata Naruto berani juga ya." Simpulan Minato.  
"Wah, Heires pasti cantik. Selain itu, yang sifatnya baik dan kemampuannya hebat, kelihatannya Naruto sudah bahagia Minato." Seru Kushina.  
"Sepertinya kita tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang Naruto." Guman Minato.  
"Orang tua seperti dia tidak perlu di khawatirkan. Tapi, aku khawatir karena Oka-chan, ia rela menunggunya pulang di ruang tamu hanya untuk menyambutnya." Ucapku sambil berbalik membelakangi mereka.  
"Maksudmu Hinata menunggu sampai Naruto bilang 'Tadaima' di dalam rumah." Sambung Kushina.  
"Iya. Dan lagi itu sering terjadi, ia sering menunggu. Dan saat melebihi tengah malam ia tertidur di sofa, aku khawatir kesehatannya memburuk karena tidak pakai selimut. Waktu tidurnya jadi berkurang, tapi Oka-chan tetap berusaha membuatkan kami sarapan. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku tidak tau kapan Tou-san pulang, kalau ia tahu aku belum tidur, pasti ia marah. Dan Oka-chan terbangun, aku tidak bisa menyelimuti Oka-chan." Jelasku panjang dan menatap mereka dengan sedih.  
"Itu bohong-kan?, tidak mungkin Hokage tugasnya sampai larut..." Tegas Minato dan Kushina yang sudah menangis tanpa suara.  
"Hal itu mungkin terjadi. Zaman sudah berubah, Konoha sudah berubah menjadi negara maju, karena urusan ekonomi, politik, keamanan, dan lingkungan kota membuat tugasnya menumpuk. Tou-chan sudah berusaha mengerjakan semuanya dengan kage-bunshin, yang asli di kantor dan bunshin mengerjakan urusan lain. Sejak umurku 9 tahun, aku kehilangan waktu bersama dengannya, selain itu sering nakal karena ingin diperhatikan dan bicara dengannya. Saat ujian Chunnin babak final aku melakuan pelanggaran dangan tujuan agar Tou-chan mengakui aku, tapi diketahui olehnya. Setelah itu aku banyak belajar semua tentang keluargaku dan Konoha." Jelasku panjang dan jeda sebentar.  
"Lalu?" Tanya Minato.  
"Aku mengetahui kalau ternyata Klan Namikaze semuanya terbantai sama seperti Klan Uzumaki, kalian menghadapi dunia tanpa orang tua. Menjadi Jincuriki Kyubi dan orang terakhir dalam klan yang diabaikan membuat kalian tidak di ingat." Sambungku Ambigu.  
"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Minato.  
"Aku bicara tentang Naruto, aku heran kenapa orang-orang tidak menyadari ia keturunan Namikaze terakhir. Padahal ia sangat mirip denganmu, dari mata dan rambutnya seharusnya orang sudah tahu, meskipun mengunakan marga Uzumaki. Selain itu disemua buku yang kubaca tidak ada yang bilang anak kalian mati, kanapa orang tidak berfikir sama sekali kalau dia anakmu?" Tegasku dan bertanya.

"Itu..." Pikir Kushina menoleh ke arah Minato yang menunduk dengan aura suram. "Karena ia nakal dan frasanya itukan." Jawabnya ngasal.

"Dia cuma anak-anak yang ingin diperlakukan normal. Aku juga pernah melakukannya... Aku juga ingin diperhatikan. Karena itu aku berusaha sejauh ini, tapi saat usaha kita dianggap tidak berharga, mungkin sebagian orang mengganggap itu sia-sia."  
"Terus menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Kushina.

"Itu salah..." Jawabku, minato mulai menatapku lagi setelah sempat menunduk. Aku tersenyum licik lalu nyegir dengan khas."Hiihiii... meskipun aku tidak bisa secepat kalian. Tapi, aku akan terus maju dan mencoba secara perlahan-lahan... Karena itu... Aku tidak akan menyerah. Meskipun, sesulit apapun situasinya aku tidak akan mundur. Dengan caraku sendiri, aku akan melebihi Tou-chan meskipun tidak menjadi Hokage dan mempertahankan apa yang ia perjuangkan! Itu semangat apiku...! Tebbesaa..." Seruku.

"Baguslah... Kelihatannya kau sangat pintar?" Ucap Minato sambil mengacak surai pirang boruto.

"Benarkah? Tapi, temanku bilang aku 'baka', ceroboh, usil, dan ngeselin." Jawabku polos. Dan yang bertanya sweepdrop.

"Masa? kelihatannnya tidak, menurutku kau hanya menunjukan sikap baikmu untuk orang yang kau anggap terhormat. Kalau Naruto dari dulu seperti ini pasti banyak yang jatuh cinta. Iya kan? Detabe-nee..." Kata Kushina lalu memeluk dan menggesekan pipinya dengan pipiku. Aku hanya diam dan tersenyum.

"Jangan bedakan antara anak dan cucumu Oba-chan." Risihku karena ucapanya.

"Apa kamu sudah punya rencana Boruto?" Tanya Minato.

"Emm... ada 2. Pertama berlatih bersama Oji-sama terknik Klan Hyuga. Aku harus berusaha membujuk Sasuke Sensei agar menerimaku kembali Tebesaa..." Jawabku.

"Baguslah. Karena kau sudah memutuskannya... Jadi berusahalah!" Seru Minato sambil memotivasi cucunya.

"Boruto Ganbatee! Detabee-nee!" Seru Kushina sambil meninju tangannya ke depan seperti salam Tou-sannya. Aku mengangguk dan ikut mengepalkan tanganku lalu menyentuh tangan Obaa-san.

"Oh Iya aku hampir lupa. sebenarnya, aku punya adik perempuan namanya Himawari. Warna rambutnya indigo mirip dengan Oka-chan, warna kulit dan matanya seperti Oji-chan dan memiliki kumis seperti aku juga, gaya rambut seperti daun." Jelasku.

"Eh Kawai... Minato kita harus melihat Cucu perempuan kita." Ucap Kushina senang.

"Iya. Tapi tadi kamu tidak setuju di panggil 'Oba-chan'. Kenapa malah bilang cucu?" tanyanya.

"Kelihatannya tidak masalah, soalnya kita-kan tidak hidup lagi." Jawabnya Polos dan Minato Sweepdrop karena jawaban istrinya ini mengingat mereka sudah 'Inallilah'. Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya.

"Yang jelas apapun yang kau lakukan selama baik, aku mendukungmu." Ucap Minato sebelum menghilang (seperti Canon).

"Aku berharap Tou-chan juga begitu..." Gumanku dan tersenyum.

"Oba-chan Yakin Naruto juga akan mendukungmu. Pasti..." Sambung Kushina lalu keduanya menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesadaranku.

To be Continue...  
Hah... akhirnya update juga! Miinnaa-chan Arigato udah review! Karena ada yang nulis saran sama hal-hal lain aku bales deh, sebagian review yang penting.  
R1: trus lnjutin karya mu author san.  
AU: Ha'i aku akan berusaha bagi para pembaca semunya.  
R2: keren tebano.  
AU: Arigato gozaimas. Semoga semakin banyak yang baca dan review.  
R3: lanjutkan gan, kalo bisa bikin pairnya BoruSara ya gan!  
AU: Ok, Tapi... tidak tebal romantisnya mereka umurnya masih 13 tahun. Kalau romance kelihatan malah bakalan jauh dari canon (yang udah AU tetapkan) dan malah bahas mereka aja, author ngak yakin bisa karena nggak... Eh malah kepanjangan! Pokoknya ini Adventure dan persahabatan!  
Ok itu dia review yang AU balas. Silahkan berikan saran apa saja dan coment sesuka kalian agar cerita ini semakin baik nantinya (Tapi jangan sakiti hati ImutoAU ya). Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya...  
Review and Perview Please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hubungan keluarga**

Di dekat area makam Yondaime hokage seorang gadis berambut hitam menunggu teman kuningnya bangun, tanpa bermaksud menggangu tidur pulasnya padahal sudah sore.

'Sampai kapan si baka ini mau tidur? ini sudah sore.' Pikir Sarada.

Tiba-tiba matanya berkerut pertanda mau bangun, merejapkan mataku berkali-kali. Saat kulihat langit oranye dan suara burung berahut-sahutan sperti petang telah tiba. 'Aku... tertidur sampai sore?' gumanku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping terlihat gadis Uciha yang memandangiku dengan heran. "Sarada... ngapain?" Tanyaku masih berbaring di rerumputan.  
"Eh, soal itu... Aku tidak sengaja lewat. Aku merasa ada yang aneh jadi aku mendekat." Jawabnya sambil gugup dan cepat. 'Sudah jelas itu bohong, area ini jauh dari jalan setapak. Selain itu, aku yakin ia menungguku dari tadi.' Pikirku menganbil kesimpulan. "Nee... Sarada maksudmu kamu tidak sengaja menemukan aku di sini-kan. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak dibangukan? sampai sore begini!" Bentakku.  
"Asal tau saja, aku baru sampai..." Jawabnya tenang.  
"Jangan bohong, kalau orang baru sampai atau lihat pasti antara berdiri atau menekuk kakinya. Tapi Sarada, duduk seperti ini artinya sudah lama..." Sangahku sambil bangun dan duduk. "Jadi menurutku Sarada menungguku bangun dari tadi..." Simpulku sambil menatapnya tajam. "Mengaku saja... Tebesaa..." Sambungku dengan cengiran.  
Sarada yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu dan marah. Sudah diketahui rahasianya+seperti digoda Boruto rasanya ingin membuat kapalanya merah juga karena suatu...  
 **'PLEATK...'**  
"Ittaiii... Tebessa. Kenapa aku dijitak segala sih?"Keluhku saat kepalaku benjol.  
"Sudah jelas karena gurawanmu itu membuatku marah. Sannarroo..." Seru Sarada dengan marah.  
"Biar kujelaskan itu masih pendapatku. Selain itu kalau memang salah tinggal lawan pakai mulut, tidak perlu pakai jitakan di kepala... Sepertinya Sarada yang dulu masih kecil." Jelasku.  
"Apa?!" Marahnya lagi. Aku hanya meliriknya sedikit lalu menatap lurus makam Oji-san. "Huh... Lalu kenapa, kamu bisa tidur disini?" "Aku bertemu mereka di bawah sadarku, otomatis aku ikut tidur." Jawabku "Mereka? Oh... maksudmu Yondaime dan Kushina-san." Aku hanya menganguk.  
"Yah, ayo pulang ini sudah sore." Ajaku dan dijawab 'Hn'.

Selama perjalanan hanya keheningan tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Hingga sampai di depan jalan bercabang...  
"Sampai besok... Sarada." Ucapku selamat tinggal.  
"Hn, sayonara... Boruto." Kami berpisah di sana. Hingga akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumah kediaman Uzumaki... Pelan-pelan kuputar knop pintu, hingga bunyi 'klek' dan pintu terbuka. Saat melangkah masuk dan akan mengucapkan salam terlihat ada yang aneh, Sang kepala keluarga, sang Hokage Konoha, dan sang pahlawan perang dunia sinobi ke 4 Uzumaki Naruto pulang lebih awal.  
"Tadaaimmaa..." Ucap Boruto sambil melangkah masuk.  
"Emm? Umm... Umm... Uh!" Erangan Hinata mendorong Naruto.  
"Hah-hah... Kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah tersugkur dengan posisi duduk.  
"Itu... Naruto-kun..." Ucap hinata gugup sambil menunjuk pintu.  
"Eh?!" Heran dan langsung melihat arah pintu. Terlihatlah purta sulung melihat mereka dengan heran.  
"Tou-chan kenapa udah pulang duluan?" "Kenapa? Seharusnya aku yang tanya... Kenapa kau pulang sore, Boruto?!" Bentak Kepala keluarga.  
"Tunggu, akan aku jelaskan..." Ucap Boruto sambil melangkah masuk keruangan berikutnya.  
"Ayo bilang sekarang!" Printah Naruto meraih tangan anaknya.

Boruto yang diminta penjelasannya sekarang hanya berbalik dan menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Dan menatap ayahnya intens lalu berbalik melangkah keruangan berikutnya. "Jangan abaikan ayahmu ini... B-O-R-U-T-O." Teriak Naruto lalu membuat 3 kage bunshin untuk menghadang Boruto.  
Boruto hanya melihat Kage bunshin milik ayahnya dengan pandangan memelas dan mengela nafas. "Huh, tou-chan ini benar-benar keras kepala... Kaa-chan... Aku minta izin untuk berbuat keributan dan memberantakan seluruh rumah pada malam hari ya..." Minta Boruto pada ibunya sambil berbalik.  
"Apa maksudmu Boruto? Aku akan menagkapmu sebelum rumah ini berisik apalagi berantakan." Ucap ayahnya yang asli di belakang dengan mudah.  
"Tidak perlu bertengkar Naruto-kun ini sudah mau malam." Pinta Hinata sambil memegangi lengan suaminya "Baiklah tou-chan yang minta, aku juga hampir tidak pernah melawan tou-chan lagi. Ini akan seru..." Ucap Boruto dengan Seringai tajamnya, berlari dangan cepat dan menendang sekali salah satu bushin hingga menghilang menjadi kepulan asap. Dalam 1X tendangan bushin sang Hokage hilang dan kembali ke tubuh aslinya.  
Bushin kedua hendak memukul dan meraih tangan anaknya yang lebih pendek dengan menunduk dan melihat ke arah lawan. Boruto yang sudah tahu gerakan ayahnya, menghindar ke samping dengan cepat dan sedikit melompat dan memukul tungkuk bushin ayahnya dengan sikunya. Boruto lalu menjauh dan bushin kedua hilang. Yang terakhir di mana?  
'Dimana kau?' "tek". "Di belakang!" Teriak Boruto yang beradu tendangan dengan bushin terakhir lalu mundur. Boruto mengambil nafas sejenak lalu berlari dengan cepat, bushin itu bersiap dengan kuda kuda hendak menangkap tangan anaknya. Boruto mengayukan tangan kanannya seperti hendak memukul, namun bukan hal itu yang hendak ia lakukan. Semakin dekat, jarak mereka tinggal 30 cm dan tangan kanan Boruto terbuka dengan cepat dan tangan kiri ikut mendorong tubuh bushin ayahnya dengan kuat ke arah tembok lalu terbentur sedikit. Kemudian memukul di perut dengan cepat sebelum menunduk dan 'duss...' bushin terakhir hilang.  
"Aku menang lawan 3 bushin tou-chan. Tebee-saa..." Ucap Boruto penuh kemenangan.  
"Bagaimana bisa? Ugghh..." 'Ittai. Kenapa bisa terasa?' Keluh Naruto sambil berfikir.  
"Naruto-kun... tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata dan dibalas anggukan.  
"Apa kau ini memang boruto?" Tanya Naruto pada anaknya yang mungkin palsu.  
"Eh, tou-chan sudah tidak percaya aku lagi. Ini... Sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan! Rasakan ini!" Seru Boruto lalu mengeluarkan killing intens seperti Kushina dan membuat Raseingan dengan 2 tangannya.  
"Sudah... hen-ntikan Boruto! Kaa-san percaya kok..." Pinta Hinata.  
"Eh, Kaa-san masih percaya..." Ucapnya dengan killing intens yang sudah hilang dan raseingan dibatalkan+wajahnya kembali seperti biasa.  
'Aku kenal killing intens itu dari Oka-chan. Jadi memang dia ya.' Pikir Naruto. "Baiklah aku percaya. Jadi jelaskan kenapa kau pulang sore?" Tanyanya seperti introgasi.  
"Baiklah akan ku jelaskan nanti..." Balas Boruto dan sudah ada 10 bushin yang siap menangkap anaknya. "... Waktu makan malam bersama. Tebasaa..." Sambungnya dengan cengiran khasnya. Naruto terkejut seharusnya ia lebih sabar dan mendidik baik anaknya, tidak seharusnya tingkahnya dulu dimasa lalu terbawa sampai sekarang. 'duss... duss... dus...' semua bushin menghilang lalu suasana hening diantara mereka. Akhirnya Boruto angkat bicara.  
"Apa tou-chan tidak lapar? Kalau begitu, aku makan jauh lebih banyak dan ambil jatah tou-chan juga kalau tidak mau makan." Ucap Boruto usil.  
"Eh, jangan!. Tou-san juga lapar." Ucapnya lemas.  
"Kalau begitu jangan menolak kesempatan ini. Tou-chan sangat patah semangat dan menganggap serius candaanku... Seperti bukan tou-chan saja." Jelas Boruto dengan senyum tenang dan memukul lengan atas ayahnya dengan pelan. "Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu..." Seru Boruto meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.  
"Naruto-kun... Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata Khawatir melihat suaminya murung.  
"Sepertinya aku sudah kalah 2X dari anak itu..." gumannya pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh istri.

Dimeja makan ada 4 orang anggota keluarga Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, duduk berhadapan dengan anaknya Uzumaki Boruto dan Uzumaki Himawari. Hinata menaruh sup dan ikan hasil masakan di meja untuk keluarganya. sementara itu Naruto masih ingin bertanya tentang hal tadi.  
"Jadi kenapa kau pulang sore Boruto?" Tanya Naruto tenang. Boruto yang hendak memasukan suap pertamanya ia hentikan dan menatap ayahnya seperti menerawang.  
"Etoo... Dari mana ceritanya ya... Intinya aku bertemu seorang shinobi legenda yang hilang selama 34 tahun dan hanya pernah muncul 1 kali setelah kematiannya di dunia nyata, sehabis latihan aku hanya berharap diberi petunjuk. Tanpa sadar aku bertemu dengannya, aku tidak tau berapa lama waktu yang kugunakan untuk bicara. Ketika aku terbangun ternyata sudah sore."  
"Penjelasanmu membuatku pusing, kenapa tidak langsung sebut nama saja?" Pinta Naruto yang urat pikirannya mulai pusing karena anaknya.  
"Itu memang tebakan untuk tou-chan. Sekarang aku beri petunjuk 'dia penciptakan jurus yang sangat hebat dan telah digunakan generasi penerusnya selama +21 tahun'. Sekarang tebak tou-chan!" Tantangnya sambil menunjuk ayahnya dengan sumpit.  
Naruto mulai menerawang 34 tahun yang lalu artinya sebelum ia lahir, dan jutsu terhebat yang digunakan keturunannya selama 21 tahun, memangnya sesulit apa jurus itu hanya bisa dilakukan keturunannya? ini sangat sulit. "Sudah jelas yang dimaksud onii-chan itu ji-chan kan?" Sela Hima yang sudah mulai makan.  
"Eh?" Heran kenapa reaksi putrinya lebih cepat dari pada dirinya dan Hinata.  
"Itu benar Hima. Tou-chan lupa jurus yang biasa ia keluarkan pemberian dari siapa, dan itu digunakan siapa saja... Itu, membuatku tertawa... Ha-haahaa..." ucapnya sambil tertawa lepas.  
"Itu tidak lucu! Jadi kau bertemu tou-chan, apa yang ia katakan padamu?"  
"Aku mendapatkan kepercayaan dari mereka. Aku juga cerita tentang keluarga kita, juga bercanda dengan mereka." Ucap Boruto sambil menopang wajahnya degan tangan kiri dan tersenyum simpul. Naruto tersentak tidak biasanya anaknya tersenyum dengan penuh kebahagiaan seperti ada sesuatu dibaliknya.  
"Kau tidak berbohong pada baa-san dan jii-chan kan?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut.  
"Tidak, aku berbicara sesuai kenyataan dan menjelaskan semuanya dengan jelas. Kemudian mereka percaya dan tidak perlu khawatir tentang anak mereka lagi. Itu membuatku lega setelah bilang semuanya." Jawab Boruta lalu minum dan melanjutkan makannya yang baru dimulai.  
"Souka." Reaksi Naruto tenang. Melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. Selama makan hanya hening, tidak ada yang berani bicara kecuali Hinata yang menawarkan minuman dan bertanya apa mau lagi. "Aku selesai.../Aku juga..." Ucap Boruto lalu Himawari mrngakhiri makan malam mereka.  
"Oni-chan..." Ucap Hima sambil menarik pelan lengan baju kakaknya di bagian atas. "...Kalau perrgi ke makam Jii-chan kenapa tidak ngajak? Hima juga ingin tau tempatnya." Ucapnya sambil mengembungkan pipi.  
"Kalau begitu kita tunggu sampai Tou-chan punya waktu." Ucap Boruto sambil menyindir.  
"Kalau begitu sekarang, saja!" Jawabnya tegas.  
"Naruto-kun kita tidak boleh pergi malam-malam begini. Lagi pula toko bunga tidak buka saat malam." Nashat Hinata sambil mencuci piring.  
"Tapi, aku tidak punya kesempatan lain lagi... Besok aku pergi untuk rapat di Sunagakure. Dan baru kembali sekitar 2 hari, lalu rutinitas Hokage... Tidak ada waktu lagi." Mendengar kata ayah, aku hanya menghela nafas. 'Sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah dilatih olehnya..'  
"Baiklah, ayo pergi. Waktunya sempitkan? Hanya tinggal 5 jam lagi sebelum hari berakhir... Inoji diminta menjaga toko selama orang tuanya menjalankan misi, kalau pembeli bertambah pasti ia mengambil persediaan bunga baru di rumah kaca. Lalu menunggu jam tutup toko pukul 9 malam, masih ada waktu 2 jam untuk membeli bunga." Jelas Boruto.  
"Itu benar! Okaa-chaan... Ayo pergi sama-sama!" Ajak Hima sambil menggeret tangan Hinata.  
"Emm..." Pikirnya "Baik... Ayo pergi..." Jawabnya mengalah. "Tapi... Harus pakai pakaian hangat meskipun mau musim panas." Perintahnya pada semua orang.  
"Ha'i." Jawab semuanya.  
" siap-siapnya 30 menit ya." Ucap Naruto.

Boruto langsung pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk menghunbungi Kakeknya seorang petinggi klan Hyuga. Lalu menekan nomor telpon rumah Kakeknya di mashion Hyuga hingga ada jawaban 'Tuut... Tut... Tut...' 'tek. Moshi-moshi ini siapa?' Tanya seorang perempuan disebrang telpon.  
"Malam, bibi Hanabi. Ini Boruto aku ingin bicara dengan Oji-sama..." 'Apa itu penting? Kalau tidak penting bilang saja padaku, dan nanti aku sampaikan.' "Huh, bagaimana ya... Mungkin ini sepele, tapi ini permintaanku dan urusanku antara Oji-sama. Aku ingin menyampaikannya sendiri."  
'Baiklah tunggu dulu...' Pinta Hanabi disebrang telpon.  
Sementara menunggu Boruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Dilihatnya ayahnya didekat pembatas ruangan keluarga dan makan melihatnya dengan tanda tanya.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Tidak, kau tidak siap-siap pergi?" (Naruto)  
"Nanti setelah bicara sebentar, akan siap-siap." "Boruto, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Hiashi?"  
"Apa itu sesuatu yang penting kalau orang bicara lewat telpon? Sebaiknya jangan dibahas..."Jawab Boruto sambil mengalihkan pandangan.  
"Souka, kalau begitu cepat bicaranya kita akan berangkat." Jelas Naruto pergi.  
Setelah ayahnya pergi Boruto kembali memfokuskan pendengaran pada telpon rumah didekatnya.  
"Moshi-moshi... Ojii-sama dengar aku?" 'Dengar. Lalu apa yang bisa kubantu cucuku?'  
"Gomen nasai, menggangu waktumu dan meminta tiba-tiba lewat telpon. Tapi, ini permintaanku 'Tolong latih aku! Ojii-sama.'"Pintanya seperti langsung bertemu.  
'Kau yakin ini sangat berat. Aku tidak bisa melatihmu, aku harus minta bantuan orang lain dan mungkin ada ujian untuk kelayakan menjadi murid. Itu berat, Kamu tahu apa jadinya kalau kalah?'  
"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan kalah! Selain itu Sasuke sensei sudah memberhentikan aku sebagai muridnya..."  
'Jadi ini alasannya...'  
"Ha'i Ojii-sama rahasiakan semua tentang latihanku pada Tou-chan... Soal alasan yang harus diberitahu saat ingin berguru 'Aku ingin bertambah kuat.' Persoalan aku berhentikan tolong rahasiakan juga, dan cari orang yang rela saja tanpa paksaan untuk melatihku. Itu saja, apa bisa?"  
'Akan kuusahakan...'  
"Arigato Ojii-sama... Aku permisi dulu." 'Tut...' Setelah pembicaraan selesai, dengan cepat aku bersiap untuk pergi ke pemakaman Ojii-chan. Dan menunggu Okaa-chan yang Himawari membantu mengenakan sweeter, di ruang tamu. Selama menunggu hening, meskipun ada Tou-chan dihadapanku.  
"Jadi, apa yang kamu bicarakan dengan Otou-sama?" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.  
"Bukannya sudah aku bilang 'jangan bahas.' Lagipula tidak penting sama sekali, seorang cucu meminta sesuatu dari Kakeknya itu sangat wajar."  
"Sorewa... Soutana."  
"Naruto-kun kita siap berangkat."/"Tou-chan ayo berangkat." Ajak Hima yang digandeng Hinata "Kaa-chan kenapa Hima pakai sweeter pink seperti neko(kucing)?" "Soal itu... ini permintaan Hima. Katanya kalau berpakaian seperti ini Ojii-chan dan Oba-chan akan senang." Jelas Hinata "Jadi Hima percaya soal arwah mampir pada malam hari di bumi?" Tanya Naruto.  
"Ha'i. Karnaa itu Hima pakai sweeter neko, kawai deso?" "Iya, lucu. Kalau begitu jangan buang waktu lagi. Ayo pergi."

To Be Continue...

 **Eh, tunggu dulu! Karena minggu depan mungkin Author nggak update, jadi aku buat chapter selanjutnya nyambung dengan ini... Untuk selanjutnya tergantung alur cerita (seperti anime yang dipersingkat namun masih kecepatan normal).**

 **Chapter 4 : Dibalik 4 cahaya**

Malam hari desa konoha di hiasi bintang-bintang dan bulan purnama yang terang. Meskipun konoha tidak bisa dibilang desa lagi karena penduduknya yang banyak dan gedung-gedung tinggi yang membuatnya seperti kota maju. Namun kerena letaknya dibuat ditengah hutan pada masa Hasirama membuat desa ini tersmbunyi.  
Meskipun baru 1/2 tahun berbenah Konoha tetap ramai dan mulai seperti sebelumnya. Deretan toko-toko yang masih buka saat malam seperti kunang-kunang berwarna-warni. Sekarang pukul 19.15 kami hampir sampai di toko bunga keluarga Yamanaka, kadang suasana hening dalam perjalanan karena ragu untuk bicara. Hingga kami di depan pintu toko.

Klin-ting...klinting...  
"Selamat datang." Ucap Inoji di tempat kasir. "Nanadaime?! Ada keperlu apa?" "Tidak perlu seformal itu... Ini bukan kantor, aku dan keluargaku ingin membeli bunga." Jelas Naruto.  
"Inoji tolong bunga..."/"Matahari." Pinta Hinata yang dipotong Himawari.  
"Eh? Matahari. Itu kurang cocok."  
"Tapi, Kalau Hima dan Oka-chan mengunjungi makam paman Neji juga selalu bawa bunga itu." Pinta Himawari.  
"Aku juga tadi siang membeli bunga matahari... Inoji, apa ada bunga matahari lagi?" Sambung Boruto sambil bertanya.  
"Ada, juga baru. Jadi keperluannya sama seperti tadi siang?" Tanya Inoji sambil mengikat bunga "Ha'i." "Souka, tunggu sebentar... Ini bunganya. 750 yen..."  
"Ini uangnya. Arigato... Kami permisi. Ayo Hima." "Ha'i."  
"Datang lagi ya..." "Klinting...Klinting...

Setelah selesai kami segera menuju Area makam di dekat Area latihan team 7 dulu. Kini tempat itu benar-benar gelap, sesekali angin malam berhembus membuat tubuh mengigil dingin atau ketakutan.

"Onii-chan, disini gelap..." Keluh hima sambil memegang lengan baju kakaknya.  
"Jangan takut. Kita disini cuma sebentar." Jawab Boruto sambil menenangkan adiknya.  
"Itu Benar Tebayo... T-tidak usah kawatir Hima Tou-chan ada disini." Ucap Naruto sedikit gemetar.  
 **'Teg...Teg... Teg...'**  
Suara itu terus berbunyi dari samping semak-semak yang di kelilingi pohon rindang. Semakin jelas suara itu, dan terlihat perempuan berbaju putih panjang, berambut panjang hitam seperti kuntil lanak (Sandoko) di film horor. Ia berjalan dengan pincang dan meluruskan tangannya kedepan seperti hendak mencekik orang.  
"Na-ni ka deska.. Tebayyoo?" Ucap Naruto yang sudah berkeringat dingin.  
"Ka-chan..." Hima yang takut langsung bersembunyi di belakang Hinata.  
Hantu itu semakin dekat dan sesekali kami mundur..  
'Apa itu boneka? Baju hantu itu sampai tanah, juga berlekuk. Dia tidak tembus pandang, bajunya terlalu besar untuk menutupi bentuk boneka sebenarnya juga rambutnya menutupi wajah dan leher... Jika itu benar dimana, tali itu?' Pikir Boruto sambil melihat pohon dan sesekali terlihat seperti cahaya kilapan putih dan kawat yang bergetar. Di beberapa ranting "Jangan mundur!" Teriaknya dengan semangat.  
"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto.  
"Ayo maju..." Soraknya lalu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. **"Kagebunsin Non Jutsu..."** Membuat 2 bunsin di belakang kanan dan kiri.  
"Serangan seperti itu tidak akan berhasil." Teriak Naruto.  
"Pasti berhasil! Kalian berdua tahan dia sebentar!."(Baik!) Perintah Boruto pada 2 bunsinnya.  
Sementara kedua bunsin beradu taijutsu dengan boneka hantu, Boruto sudah mengumpulkan cakra di tangannya masih berjalan cepat lalu melompat tinggi kearah pohon yang sempat ia lihat ada tali. "Kyyaa..." 'Creeekk...deg.' Dengan sekali pukulan salah satu cabang berukuran sedang patah dan menggantung di udara seperti terikat. Naruto dan Hinata sempat heran kenapa gerakan boneka jadi kaku. Namun kedua bushin itu tetap menyerang dan akhirnya menendangnya dengan keras kearah pohon belakang hingga suara dentuman terdengar.  
"Sudah cukup main-mainnya." Tegasnya diatas pohon lalu mengalirkan cakra ditangannya sampai terlihat keluar lalu begerak dengan cepat memotong 4 tali yang terlihat termasuk yang tadi sehingga boneka itu tidak bisa bergerak lagi. "Bisa-bisanya aku hampir tertipu dengan trik kecil seperti ini." Guman Boruto yang membungkuk dekat boneka.  
"Trik? apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto heran.  
"Coba lihat ini... Ini boneka kukutsu, selain itu dari gerakannya tidak satupun bunsinku hilang. Itu berarti orang mengendalikannya masih pemula atau mungkin orang hebat karena digerakan dari jarak jauh. Tapi kelihatannya bukan untuk bertarung, cuma untuk menakut-nakuti. Ini membuatku kesal... Kau! siapapun kau, ini terima kembali bonekamu!" Jelasnya sambil membuat boneka itu berdiri lalu lemparnya kearah pepohonan arah datangnya boneka hantu itu. "Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi tertipu lagi dengan hal semacam itu!." Teriaknya menunjuk arah ia membuang boneka.  
'Gagal ya' (?)  
"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Tanya Naruto.  
"Membuat janji sekaligus ancaman jangan remehkan orang yang meskipun masih genin. Aku masih memiliki keterampilan sebagai ninja... Ingat itu!" Jelasnya sambil berjalan lalu menunjuk ayahnya dengan dekat dikata 'Ingat itu!'. "Kamu mengancamku. Tebbayo..." Tegas Naruto yang merasa.  
"Hihi-hiii..." Hanya dijawab cengiran lalu menurunkan tangan.  
"Ya sudah terserah... Oy, Bagaimana dengan yang itu?" Tanya Naruto kembali menunjuk arah pepohonan tadi. dan terliat hantu lagi dibelakang semak-semak dengan rambut panjang, kulit pucat dan matanya seperti panda sambil tersenyum dengan seringai lebar dengan mata melotot. Boruto yang heran ikut menoleh sambil memutar kepalanya berfikir.  
"Soree-waa..."  
"Yosh, aku tidak akan menghindar lagi." Ucap Naruto yang sudah maju selangkah hendak membuat segel tangan.  
"Matte, Tou-san... Yang itu sungguhan!." ucapnya kata tunggu pelan sambil menepuk salah satu lengannya. Lalu berteriak sambil menunjuk hantu yang masih berdiri disana. "Seharusnya Tou-san, MEMPERSIAPKAN 100 LANGKAH UNTUK KABUR!" Serunya lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat.  
"Onii-chan ma-tee..."  
"Himawari... tetap bersama Kaa-chan..." "Kalian jangan seenaknya pergi tanpa mempedulikan aku. Oyy..."  
Sementara itu hantu yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil lalu menghilang di balik pohon.

 **\- Skip place... Di tempat Naruto-**

"Hah-hah-hah... Aku selamat..." Guman Boruto.  
"Onii-chan, jangan seenaknya meniggalkanku." Ngambek Hima sambil mengembungkan pipinya.  
"Ha'i gomen-nasai." Ucapnya sambil membelai rambut indigo adiknya.  
"Hima, Boruto. Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan byakugan yang sudah aktif lalu dimatikan. "Ha'i." jawab mereka berbarengan "Kalian mebuatku khawatir." Ucap Hinata sambil memeluk mereka.  
"Hah-hah... Kalian jangan seenaknya meninggalkan aku. Tebbayo..." Naruto masih marah.  
"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, yang penting semuanya tidak berpisah." Ucap hinata sambil menenangkan suaminya.  
"Selain itu, jaraknya tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi." Jelas Boruto yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah didepan lalu menyalakan senter.  
"Kau ternyata sengaja melakukannya! Selain itu kalau bawa senter, seharusnya dikeluarkan dari tadi!" Naruto mulai marah lagi.  
"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuang waktu. Dan jangan berteriak di dekat makam mereka, kita bisa membuat mereka tergangu." Jelasnya membela dirinya.  
"Hah... Apa boleh buat. Aku turuti saja lah." Guman Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar.  
Selama berjalan ke monumen makam hanya bunyi jangkrik dan burung hantu yang mengiringi waktu dan langkah kaki. Karena yang bawa senter Boruto maka-nya ia yang paling depan. Selama jalan tidak ada lagi pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak. Hingga 15 menit kemudian, sekarang pukul 20.15 mereka sampai didepan makam Yondaime dan Kushina.  
"Lihat, kita sudah sampai." Kata Boruto yang masih menyenteri batu lisan yang ada di depannya.  
"Benar, Hinata taruh bunga yang kita beli tadi lalu kita berdoa..." Ucap Naruto. Sesaat hening karena berkonsentrasi pada doa masing-masing hingga selesai.  
"Jii-chan... Baa-chan kami semua datang berkunjung lagi loh.." Ucap Hima yang memegang ukiran di batu lisan.  
Selama Hima bicara Boruto tidak mendengar atau memperhatikan apa yang di ucapkan adiknya. Ia masih fokus ke depan tempat ia bertemu dengan kakeknya lewat genjutsu, otaknya kembali memutar ingatannya pertemuan tadi siang itu bukan kebetulan. Ia cucu Yondaime tapi hanya memiliki gen sedikit dari kakeknya kenapa bukan ayahnya yang jauh lebih banyak, karena mungkin ada pendeteksi cakra yang membuat jurus itu aktif.  
"Boruto, Boruto. Kenapa? apa ada yang menggangu mu?" Tanya Naruto yang menepuk pundak anaknya.  
"Huh? Eh, Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, di sanalah aku bertemu mereka." Jawabnya masih memperhatikan kearah pepohonan yang lebih gelap.  
"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Lagi pula itu hanya..."/ "Itu bukan kebetulan!"

"Eh?"  
"Bahkan pertemuan kalian bukan kebetulan, itu semua sudah di rencanakan."  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"18 tahun yang lalu. Konoha hancur karena salah satu kelompok Akatsuki Pain dan saat itu juga Kyuubi mengamuk sudah muncul 9 ekornya. Yondaime dari dulu memasang jurus fuin jutsu dan terhubung dengan dirinya suatu saat nant kalau segel itu hancur masih bisa diperbaharui. Lalu masih di tahun yang sama, saat ingin menantang kyuubi Kushina sengaja membantu, secara sengaja mereka bisa menebak kemungkinannya lalu mempersiapkan semuanya..."  
"Itu sama sekali tidak membuktikan apapun!" "... Jangan bicara begitu. Semenjak Tou-san lahir mereka mempercayaimu, Tou-chan diberi tugas berat sebagai orang yang dipercaya membawa perdamaian di dunia."

"Benar bukan, itu sudah terbukti..." Sambungnya tenang lalu angin malam berhembus lagi, suasana semakin hening. Angin berhenti lalu 'tink' kilawan cahaya kuning sekejap dari pepohonan muncul.  
"I-ichii..." Guman Boruto tanpa sadar.  
"Ichii? Apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Naruto ikut memperhatikan ke depan "Kilawan yang pertama, sama seperti tadi siang... Sang... Kalau kilawannya 4x..." Sambungnya "Kalau kilawannya 4x?"  
"Tiga... Dia memanggilku..." Jelas boruto lalu berlari sambil memegang senter.  
"Eh, jangan pergi kesana! Boruto itu cuma genjutsu." Teriak Naruto ikut mengejar anaknya.  
"Tidak akan! Aku merasakan keberadaannya melebihi tadi siang." Tegasnya menambah kecepatan larinya. "Huh? Ini bukan pangilan biasa.. Ini tantangan! Yosh, aku akan tunjukan semangat api yang kumiliki!" Ucapnya dengan semangat yang membara lalu melompat dengan cepat. "Jangan..." Cegahan Naruto yang terlambat karena anaknya sudah melompat dan menambah kecepatan lari.  
"Jangan tutup dulu pintunya! Ayo tembus!" 'Tink' kilawan keempat dan boruto berhasil masuk. "Yatta..."  
"Boruto!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengedor-gedor pelindung.  
"Tou-chan! Tou-chan! Dia tidak melihatku..." Boruto berpaling dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar aura cakra kakeknya semakin kuat. 'Ayo selesaikan ini...'

To Be Continue...

 **Ini baru yang asli bersambung... Ini review yang Author balas untuk para pembaca (reader) sekalian ini dia:**

 **R1:sepertinya akan menarik. Tema dan ide yang menarik/tidak pasaran. Tapi masih perlu perbaikan dalam tata cara penyusunan kalimat, tanda baca dan bahasa, juga masih ada sedik banya tipo. Tolong di perbaiki ya Author-san. Tetap SEMANGAT.**  
 **AU:Iya deh... Author juga udah bilang maaf waktu di profil cerita. Author akan selalu memperbaiki penulisan sebelum mengupdate.**  
 **R2:ceritnya keren...knp boruto ngak minta di ajarin hiraisin supya kuat...**  
 **AU: Hoohhooo... Itu nanti Author realisasikan. Jurus itu ada di proyek besar yang author buat untuk ffn pertama ini... (Ngasih tau nggak ya proyek besarnya?) Jangan! Jangan! baca aja kelanjutannya lalu review agar mendapat konvirmasi.**

 **Perview and Review Please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5 : Bersiaplah bertarung dan tersenyum**

Di tengah area latihan tim 7 Boruto berlari mengikuti sumber cakra yang semakin jelas.  
"Hah-hah...hah..."  
"Akhirnya kau tiba, Boruto." Ucap Kakeknya di atas pohon.  
"Iya tepat sesuai perkiaanku... ji-chan bangkit sebagai edo tensei... Siapapun yang menggerakanmu, aku akan menghentikanmu!."  
"Hebat juga cucuku ini. Meskipun tandanya hampir sama, kamu bisa membedakan paggilan bicara dengan tantangan. Nah, sekarang pilihlah senjatamu, waktunya hanya 5 detik."  
Selama 5 detik Boruto berusaha menggapai puncak pohon dan mengambil senjata yang menggantung. '1...2...3...' Senjata pertama Katana dengan panjang sedang berwarna hitam dan yang kedua... '4...5!'. Waktu habis Minato langsung menggunakan Hiraishin dan muncul di depan Boruto dengan jarak 1/2 meter.  
'Sial, aku terlambat. Aku tidak bisa mundur.' Dengan terpaksa Boruto meningkatkan kecepatan dan menebas Kakeknya dengan Katananya.  
 **"Tring..."**

Suara besi kunai dan katana saling beradu hingga keduanya mundur. Namun kali ini wajah Boruto dihiasi seringai tajam, selama mundur menjadikan batang pohon di belakang tubuhnya untuk pijakan kakinya agar bisa bergerak cepat seperti melompat dan menebas Kakeknya dengan gerakan yang diajarkan Sasuke.  
 **'Jreek... jreek...' "Bruk..."** Suara tebasan Katana di tubuh Minato karena tidak sempat dihindari. Sementara itu Boruto langsung berdiri diatas dahan pohon yang lain. Dan saat berbalik ingin membalas serangan tadi tubuh Minato langsung jatuh ke yang melihat hasil kemampuan menebasnya, dengan seringai kemenangan dan secepatnya turun sebelum ia benar-benar beregenerasi. Tubuh Minato terbagi-bagi menjadi 6 bagian, tubuh atas dan bawah terpisah pergelangan tangan juga ikut terpotong. Boruto langsung mengacungkan Katananya di sekat leher Kakeknya namun dengan tatapan datar.  
"Kau ini benar-benar hebat, Boruto..." Ucap Minato pasrah.  
"Jangan langsung menyerah begitu. Ingatlah satu hal kita belum mengajukan peraturan permainan tantangan ini." Ucapnya datar lalu menarik kembali Katananya. "Mengapa?"  
"Kalau begini aku tidak akan menunjukan semangat api yang kumiliki. Ini akan jadi pertarungan yang panjang, dan yang terlihat hanya kesadisan diri sendiri juga lawan. Dan pada akhirnya menjadi kesedihan, kalau bertarung tanpa target yang jelas... Oji-san harus mengajukan peraturannya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lalu kembali mengacungkan Katananya di wajah Minato.  
"Begitu ya... Ternyata cucuku ini sangat sadis... Peraturannya apa ya...Tidak boleh salah satu dari kita mati. Mungkin itu saja." Minato terkekeh dibalik kenyataannya cucunya baik ternyata ada kesadisan.  
"Huh, padahal Oji-san udah mati meskipun aku tebas terus pun kau tidak akan pernah berhenti. Kalau aku, pertarungan ini waktunya 45 menit dan tidak boleh pakai Hiraishin." Boruto menghela nafas lalu mengangkat Katananya.  
"Setuju." Balas Minato.

"Ayo mulai."

 **'trinnk... trinnk... trinnk...'** suara pedang katana dan kunai yang beradu menggema disekitar area pertarungan sudah 15 menit berlalu tidak ada yang mengalah. "Hah-hah... Hah."  
"Apa kau mulai lelah?" Tanya minato yang tetap seperti biasa.  
"Masih belum, perlu kuakui siapapun yang menggerakanmu punya pengalaman bertarung yang hebat."  
 **'Trinnk...'**  
"Kau juga punya gerakan cepat tapi masih butuh waktu delay."  
Keduanya saling mundur boruto mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya. 'Baiklah aku mulai recanaku.'  
 **"Kage-bunshin non jutsu."** Seru boruto lalu muncul 10 bushin. Boruto memberi kode lalu mengangguk paham. "Baiklah ayo serang!" Seru semua 8 bushin menyerang Minato termasuk Boruto yang asli, sementara 3 lainnya kepuncak pohon atas membuat perangkap.  
 **'Trink... Trinnkk...'** Banyak sekali suara adu senjata jarak dekat. Tidak ada bushin yang hilang semuanya bergerak sangat cepat, Minato yang bertarung 10 menit dengan bushin dan Boruto yang asli sedikit kewalahan.  
"Hah-hah..."  
 **'trinnk...'**

"Baik kita mulai...!" Seru seluruh bushin dan yang asli. Semua bushin menyiapkan kawat dari besi tipis dan mulai menjerat Minato, dan yang asli membuat **cidori** yang dialirkan ke pedang katana bersiap untuk menebas. Minato sudah hampir terjerat sepenuhnya, beberapa bushin menghilang karena harus melambat saat mengikatkan kawat ketubuh Minato. Minato sedikit kesal karena semuanya ternyata bushin, hingga tinggal 1 bushin tersisa Minato tidak bisa bergerak lagi.  
"Terima ini hujan senjata." Boruto melempar katananya bersamaan dengan pedang dan kunai yang berjatuhan dari langit.

 **'Jleb-jleb... Jleb...'** Banyak pedang, kunai, suriken menancap di tubuh Minato. Namun, adapula yang menancap di tanah sekitar kawat. Minato yang baru membuka mata terkejut melihat pedang listrik yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Karena peraturannya tidak bisa mengunakan hiraisin membuatnya terpaksa menerima tusukan pedang yang diarahkan padanya.  
 **'Jleb. Criiikkk... Criiikkk...'**  
Ternyata semua senjata dan kawat yang menancap di tubuh Minato membuat jurus itu bertahan lebih lama dan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. "Ayo kita akhiri...! Ucap Boruto yang asli bersama 4 bushin yang tersisa menggumpulkan cakra di tangan lalu melompat tinggi. Semakin lama bola Rasengan semakin besar, 3 bushin menghilang untuk memperbesar jutsu tersebut. Tersisa 1 bushin dan Boruto yang asli jatuh dengan membawa Rasengan hampir seukuran Ao Dama Rasengan.  
Mata Minato terbelak melihat ukuran Rasengan yang dibuat Boruto, tidak sadar kalau efek pedang listrik sudah hilang dan tetap mematung di tempat.  
"Terima ini ji-chan. **Rasenggaan...!"**

 **'Doomm'** Minato menahan Rasengan dengan kedua tangannya.  
"Haaahhh..." Namun Boruto menambah cakranya dan memutarnya berlawanan arah. Lalu Rasengan meledak di tempat dan Boruto terpental, tanah retak bersamaan dengan hancurnya pelindung yang dibuat. Efeknya masih berlangsung hingga membuat cahaya kilawan seperti suriken dan gelombang angin yang bisa terasa sampai keluar pelindung (sama kayak Canon).

"Hah...Hah...hah... Membuat, Rasengan sebesar itu membuat lenganku kaku. Tebassa..." "Boruto..."/"Onii-chan." Seru Tou-san, Okaa-san, juga Imuto ku. "Boruto. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata. "Ha'i. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi yang tadi itu, tidak akan membuat gerakanya berhenti lama."

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Minato mulai bergenerasi hingga seluruh tubuhnya utuh.

"Tou-chan?!" "Selamat malam, Naruto." Balas Minato sambil mencabut semua senjata juga lilitan kawat.  
"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau Tou-chan yang merencanakan ini. Tebbayo?" "Sekali-kali membuat kejutan dan ujian dadakan tidak masalah kan?"  
"I-tu benar... Tebanee...!" Ucap Kushina dengan suara seram memegang bahu Naruto dengan kostum sandoko.  
"Hoaa... App-a itu?" Kaget Naruto.  
"Obaa-chan... hentikan itu." Ucap Boruto bosan. Sementara Kushina tertawa kecil lalu melepas rambut palsu dan menghapus make up yang ia kenakan.  
"Okaa-chan." "Kenapa terlalu menakutkan ya?"  
"Ini tidak lucu. Lalu kenapa Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan datang tiba-tiba begini?" Tanya Naruto.  
"Sebenarnya..."

 **\- Skip Time pukul 21.15 -**  
Di area pemakaman dinyalakan api ungun kecil untuk menghangatkan suasana dan memberikan penerangan di sekitar.  
"Ternyata cuma karena masalah itu..." Ucap Naruto sweetdrop mendengarnya.  
"Ini penting! Aku ingin bertemu cucu dan menantu perempuanku. Tebaa-nee..."  
"Aku juga ingin menguji Boruto dan memberinya hadiah." Sambung Minato.  
"Lalu kenapa kau mengabulkan permintaan mereka Sensei?" Tanya Naruto pada Kakashi.  
"Itu semua karena ancaman Kushina. 'Akan kuhantui kau Tebanee!'. Aku terpaksa melakukannya." Jawab Kakashi.  
"Hah... Ini membuatku hampir panik." "Tou-chan. Ayo foto bersama." Ajak Hima menarik lengan baju ayahnya. Lalu dijawab anggukan.  
"Onii-chan... Ojii-chan... Ayo foto bersama..." Seru Hima pada kakak dan kakek nya yang sedang bicara berdua di dekat pohon.  
"Oh, ha'i"  
Semua orang mengambil posisi Hinata paling pinggir sebelah kiri, kemudian Himawari, Kushina, Minato, Boruto, Naruto, lalu Kakashi. Yang mengambil foto bushin Naruto.  
 **"Chise..."** Terambil 5 foto dengan berbagai gaya mulai dari senyum biasa, berpelukan, bercanda, tertawa sampai Kushina marah pun terambil.  
Hari ini sangat menyenangkan sekarang pukul 21.45 saatnya kami pulang...  
"Baiklah, pertemuan kita sudahi." Ucap Minato.  
"Sayonara Baa-chan." "Sayonara Himawari, Hinata."  
"Naruto dengar ini... Cepat selesaikan perkerjaanmu, dan seringlah latih Boruto. Jangan pulang terlalu malam, dan jangan biarkan Kage bushin mu berkeliaran di luar lingkungan kantor Hokage untuk keperluan yang tidak penting." Tegas Kushina. Naruto sweetdrop melihat Kushina yang masih cerewet. Namun, pernyataan yang terakhir membuatnya bingung.  
"Yang terakhir itu maksudnya apa?"  
"Naruto Kage bushin memang memudahkan pekerjaanmu. Tapi jangan gunakan untuk keperluan lain." Jelas Minato.  
"Dari mana tou-chan tau aku menggunakan kage bushin untuk tugas Hokage?" Tanya Naruto.  
"Boruto memberi tahu."  
Semua pendangan dialihkan ke arahku. Lalu aku menghela nafas 'sepertinya perlu kuberi penjelasan'.  
"Dari yang kulihat, saat siang kage bushin membeli barang belanjaan mereka membeli dengan ceroboh dan orang lain jadi tidak mendapatkan barang yang mereka inginkan. Lalu ada yang berdebat bila pilihan mereka berbeda, mungkin itu menggangu pengunjung toko lain." Hening sejenak. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyaku balik.  
"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menggunakan cara itu lagi... Gomen-nasai."  
"Tidak apa-apa ini bisa jadi pelajaran." Balas Minato.  
"Baiklah waktu habis." Kakashi lalu membuat segel membatalkan jutsu Edo tensei. Lalu tubuh Kushina dan Minato bercahaya lalu perlahan lahan menghilang.  
Suasana hening karena tidak ada yang bergerak atau bicara. Hingga aku mulai melangkah pergi.  
"Ayo pulang ini sudah larut." Ucapku langsung melangkah pergi.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Huh... update juga! Entah kenapa jadi sepi yang review dan cerita ini mulai sulit untuk di tuangkan ke dalam tulisan, karena daya hayal Author yang tanpa batas. Maaf karakter Mitsuki belum muncul sampai sejauh ini, nanti di chapter 6 baru muncul. Ini dia balasan review untuk para pembaca:**  
 **R1:lanjut aku penasaran siapa hantu ketiga selain kedua boneka kagutsu.**  
 **AU: Emm... Sebenarnya hantu cuma 2. pertama boneka kukutsu yang digerakan Kakashi dan kedua, Kushina yang nyamar jadi sandoko.**

 **Review and Perview Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6 : Inilah rahasiaku...

-Kediaman Uzumaki-

Hari yang melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan bagi keluarga Uzumaki. Semua anggota keluarga sudah berada dikamar masing-masing, sudah mengantuk dan bersiap untuk tidur. Namun, tidak untuk Boruto matanya masih terbuka lebar meskipun jam sudah menunjukan pukul 22.30 malam. Lampu tidur sudah ia nyalakan, tapi matanya masih sibuk memandangi salah satu kunai khusus yang diberikan Minato kakeknya. 4 Kunai hiraisin itu dianggap sebagai hadiah karena Boruto sudah menjadi Ninja meskipun belum Chunin. '...Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa... Tapi, kenapa?' Pikirku sambil membolak-balik sisi kunai.

'Tok' 'Tok' 'Tok'

"Iya, aku masih belum tidur tebbasaa...". Namun orang yang mengetuk belum terlihat "Em, siapa disana?" Pintu terbuka terlihat Naruto dengan wajah kikuknya "Maaf, apa aku menggangu?" Tanya Naruto. Melihat ayahnya, ia membuang muka melihat ke arah lain "Tidak, aku belum mengantuk." Jawabku pelan.  
Suasana hening dan kecanggungan satu sama lain untuk bicara. Naruto sedikit memandang kamar anaknya, di pinggir tempat tidur ada 4 kunai hiraisin pemberian Minato. "Jadi... Ada apa?" Tanyaku karena tidak ada yang bicara.  
"Etoo... Tou-chan cuma mau bilang, besok aku pergi rapat ke Suna." Jawab Naruto.  
"Bukannya tou-chan sudah bilang begitu waktu makan malam." Tanggapku sambil berbaring dan memegang salah satu kunai di depan wajah.  
"Benar tapi sesuai janjiku dulu, aku akan melatihmu kalau ada waktu tebbayoo..." Seru Naruto.  
"Tou-san selalu bilang 'akan ada waktunya'. Tapi, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi sampai tumpukan dokumen di kantormu belum habis." Jawabku sambil menggarahkan ujung kunai yang tajam pada Naruto.  
"P-pas-ti ada saatnya tebbayo."  
"Kalau begitu aku menantang Tou-chan!"  
"Eh?" "Dalam ujian Chunin yang selanjutnya jika aku bisa menang sebagai juara, tou-chan harus melatihku selama 30 hari setelah ujian, dan hari itu harus senggang dari misi dan pekejaanmu. Selain itu, yang latihan bukan aku saja seluruh tim 7 akan ikut latihan juga. Bagaimana?!" "Eto... Aku terima." Balas Naruto. "Tapi, aku tidak akan melatihmu!" Tambah Naruto sambil bersender pada pintu.  
"Tidak masalah, aku akan maju dengan pelatihan sasuke sensei. Tebbasaa..."  
"Yosh bagus, aku tidak sabar melihat hasilnya.'' Naruto berjalan mendekat lalu di majukan kepalan tangannya. Melihat itu aku membalasnya.  
"Aku akan berusaha." / "Baguslah, tapi sebelum itu..." Naruto memberi jeda. "Sebaiknya kau tidur dulu. Tebbayoo..." Lanjut Naruto sambil mengacak rambut anaknya.  
"Iya. Oyasumi, Tou-chan."  
"Oyasumi." Naruto keluar dari kamar Boruto.  
Kini kamar sudah gelap, namun Boruto belum mengantuk. 4 kunai tadi ia taruh di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.  
'Kelihatannya cuma perasaanku saja. Aku yakin semuanya pasti baik-baik saja.' Gumanku melihat kunai itu lalu tertidur.

 **-Ke esokan harinya...-**

Tidak ada suara jam weker berdering, hanya suara ayam yang samar-samar berkokok di pagi hari sebagai tanda senja sudah berakhir. "Emmm...?" Erangku masih ngantuk di pagi hari sambil meraih jam weker 'jam 5.30 pagi? Apa boleh buat, bagun saja.'  
Mulai berjalan dengan mata mengantuk ke kamar mandi dan hampir tersandung saat masuk. Setelah mandi ganti baju lalu turun untuk sarapan.  
'Yosh! Ayo mulai.' Batinku bersemangat sambil melihat penampilanku di cermin. Lalu turun ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Ohayo Kaa-chan." sapaku "Ohayo Boruto tumben bangun pagi." Balas Hinata.  
"Iya, aku tidak sengaja bangun tanpa jam weker."  
"Jadikan kebiasaan ya."  
'iya' Batinku karena masih belum tentu aku bisa bangun pagi.

'Fuuuhhh...' Suara ceret berisi air mendidih, Hinata mematikan api kompor lalu menuangkan air panas ke gelas. Selama memasak hening, Hinata sibuk memasak dan Boruto entah malas bicara atau mengantuk karena wajahnya tertunduk di atas meja. "Ini minum susu dulu." Ucap Hinata menaruh gelas mug di atas meja. "Iya, arigato..." Belum sempat kuminum bibirku merasakan panas susu. "Akh" "Hati-hati susunya masih panas..." Jelas Hinata. "Iya..." 'fuu...' "Nee... Bisa bangunkan Naruto?" Tanya Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya.  
Kulirik jam dinding menunjukan pukul 06.05 'Memangnya 'dia' tidak bisa bagun pakai jam weker apa?'. "Kapan Tou-chan berangkat?"  
"Katanya jam 08.00". Mendengar itu aku menghela nafas, seharusnya Tou-chan bersiap-siap sendiri sebelum aku membangunkannya secara paksa.  
"Baiklah akan kulakukan..." Langsung kudatangi kamar Tou-chan dengan langkah cepat namun tenang agar aku bisa mengerjainya untuk kesekian kalinya. Tanpa mengetok pintu, kubuka pintu kamar lalu terlihat ia sedang tidur memeluk guling sambil mengigau entah apa itu.  
"...Hinata-chan jangan khawatir Tebbayoo... Aku akan menyelesaikan misiku dan menjadi Hokage..." Igau Naruto sambil memeluk guling.  
"?Huh?!" 'Pasti dia mimpi tentang masa lalu... Yang lebih masra...' "Hinata-chan..." Naruto masih mengigau lalu berbalik membelakangi masih memeluk guling.  
'Sekarang bagaimana caraku membangukannya kalau dia memeluk guling?' Pikirku melihat Tou-chan. Tou-chan tidur sedikit ke pinggir mungkin bisa menjatuhkannya dari kasur agar bangun. 'Baiklah, aku jatuhkan saja... 1...2...3...' mengambil ancang-ancang sambil memengang pinggir kasur.  
'Jatuh...'  
"BRRUUKK..."  
"Apa-apaan itu Tebbayoo... Dunia terbalik." Igaunya masih 1/2 sadar.  
Melihat itu aku menghela nafas, lalu manggambil bantal untuk memukul kepalanya pelan. 'tuk'  
"Ohayo..." "Bo-ruto. Kau membangukanku?"  
"Iya, ayo cepat bagun katanya ada rapat."/ "Ha'i." Naruto masih sempoyongan karena mengantuk.  
Setelah Naruto ada di meja makan, sarapan langsung dimulai. Selama 15 menit sarapan dimulai Boruto langsung menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin berharap tidak terlambat latihan dan sempat minta maaf pada Sasuke.  
"Aku sudah selesai..." Ucapku.  
Secepat kilat kuambil kotak makan siang, menggunakan itai-ate, dan langsung menuju pintu untuk menggunakan sandal ninja lalu pergi.  
"Ittedakima-" / "Tunggu sebentar. Sangat cepat, apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto.  
"Janji. Aku bilang pada Sarada, Mitsuki kalau aku tidak akan terlambat lagi!"  
"Kalau begitu pergilah." "Iya. Aku berangkat!" Teriakku sambil berlari. 'Masih 30 menit lagi! Pertama temui Sasuke sensei dulu.' Menambah kecepatan agar bisa sampai ke 2 tujuan dalam waktu 30 menit. 'Huh, belok kanan lalu terus lurus...' Semakin cepat dan terlihat rumah keluarga Uciha, langkah kaki kuhentikan cepat untuk menormalkan nafas dan memencet bel. 'Ting-tong...'/ 'Iya, tunggu sebentar.' balas seorang di dalam. Pintu terbuka terlihat perempuan berambut pink membukakan pintu namanya Sakura Uciha statusnya istri Sasuke sensei, ibu teman setimku Sarada "O-hayo gozai-masu..." Ucapku tanpa sengaja dan gagap. 'Kenapa malah gagap!'  
"Ohayo Boruto. Ada apa?" Tanya sakura biasa.  
"Aku mencari Sasuke sensei."  
"Dia tidak memberi taumu ya? Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah pergi kemarin sore untuk misi."  
"Hah, dia pergi?! Kapan dia kembali?" Tanyaku.  
"Kelihatannya 2 minggu lagi." Jawab Sakura sambil berfikir.  
Mendengar itu aku tertunduk lesu 'Terlambat... Lagi?'. "Arigato gozaimasu... Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Aku mohon undur diri.  
"Boruto, mau berangkat bersama Sarada?" Tawar Sakura.  
"Itu terserah Sarada saja."  
"Tunggu sebentar." Pinta Sakura lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.  
Sakura mencari Sarada ke ruang keluarga, dapur, kamar, toilet, tapi tidak ketemu. Seingatnya anaknya tadi sedang sarapan, baru ditinggal beberapa menit langsung hilang. Sakura melihat pintu samping dapur tidak ditutup dengan benar 'Jadi Sarada keluar dari sana. Huh, anak itu.'  
"Gomen-na Boruto, Sarada sudah pergi duluan ternyata." Jelas Sakura.  
"Tidak apa-apa. Aku permisi dulu bibi Sakura." Sehabis dari rumah Sasuke sensei terasa berat, sangat sulit rasanya berlari di atas tanah. Waktu tinggal 17 menit sebelum latihan pukul 07.00 pagi.  
'Kalau begitu aku lompati bangunan supaya cepat sampai.'

 **Skip Time and place ...**  
-Training Graund-  
"Tap-tap-tap"  
'Akhirnya sampai.' gumanku sampai ditempat tujuan. "Ohayo gozaimas." Sapaku.  
"Oh, ohayo kau sudah sampai." Jawab Mitsuki.  
"Akhirnya kau jadi datang sebelum jam 7, ya?" "Sudah jelas-kan!." "Sudah-sudah jangan ribut. Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu Konohamaru sensei datang."

 **15 menit kemudian...**  
"Apa kalian merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?" Tanya Sarada.  
"Mungkin sensei sedang dipanggil Nanadaime." Jawab Mitsuki / "Iya juga." Tambahku.  
 **30 menit kemudian...**  
"Kelihatannya memang ada yang aneh." Terkejut aku teringat sesuatu."Dan juga, bukannya hari ini Tou-chan juga berangkat ke Suna. Rasanya aneh kalau dia dipanggil."  
"Benarkah?" Tanya Sarada lalu kujawab anggukan.  
"Kalau begitu kemana sensei pergi?" Guman Mitsuki.  
"En-tah-lah." Jawabku ngasal.  
Mengalihkan pandanganku ke atas langit cerah hari terasa aneh ketika seekor burung elang hanya berputar-putar ditempat yang sama.  
"Mitsuki, burung elang." "Ada apa Boruto?" Tanya Mitsuki. "Dari tadi aku juga lihat burung itu hanya berputar-putar, bisa minta dia turun?" Pinta Sarada.  
"Ha'i."  
"Piuuutt... Piuuuttt..."  
Akhirnya burung itu turun dan terlihat kotak kecil di punggungnya.  
"Burung ini pembawa pesan." Jelas Sarada.  
Mitsuki membuka kotak dan mengeluarkan gulungan kecil dari sana tertulis 'Konohamaru-sensei' dan satu lagi masih didalam. "Ini dari Konohamaru-sensei!" Seru Mitsuki. "Jadi apa yang dia tulis?" Tanya Sarada antusias.  
 ** _"Untuk 2 minggu ke depan... Aku tidak bisa melatih kalian dan menjalankan misi bersama kalian. Aku ada misi mengirim dokumen penting ke desa lain. Kalian tetap latihan, dan jalankan misi yang ada. Tetaplah akur dan eratkan kerja sama tim kalian. Tertanda, Konohamaru sensei..."_**  
"Hanya itu saja?" Tanyaku dan dibalas anggukan oleh Mitsuki. "Jadinya sia-sia kita menunggu."  
"Benar juga, kita harus melakukan hal lain. Tapi Nanadaime tidak ada di tempat, jadi misi akan kosong." Sambung Sarada.  
Kami bertiga menghela nafas, sepertinya hari ini akan jadi sangat lama.  
"Bagaimana dengan gulungan satunya?" Tanyaku.  
"ini... Dari ayahnya Sarada... Pelatihan kal-"/ "Tidak perlu disambung, aku sudah tahu seperti apa kelanjutannya." Potongku saat Mitsuki hendak membaca.  
"Jadi hari ini kita undi batu-gunting-kertas" Ajak Sarada.  
'Gunting-batu-ketas'  
Kertas(Boruto), Gunting(Sarada), Kertas(Mitsuki).  
"Sarada menang." Guman Mitsuki/ "Berhasil! Hari ini kita latihan kunai dan suriken, ya?"  
"Apa boleh buat. Seperti perjanjian..." Gumanku.  
"Mulai."  
Dalam permainan ini 3 orang anggota tim harus menghindar dan bertahan dari semua serangan suriken, kunai, atau pedang. Tidak ada kawan semuanya lawan, namun terkadang bisa saja kalian terdesak oleh 2 teman kalian. Waktunya 30 menit dan oleh pakai Ninjutsu. Tujuan latihan ini melatih ketelitian, ketahanan stamina, kecepatan dan strategi.  
Saat ini semuanya bersembunyi, menyusun rencana lalu menyiapkan senjata. 'Ini suatu tidak terduga... Kali ini aku tidak akan terdesak lagi.' Optimisku hari ini pasti menang.  
Mengambil kunai lalu menggengamnya di tangan kanan, menajamkan indra mata dan telinga. 'kriieettt...' muncul 4 suriken dari depan, karena sudah tau dari pengalaman, itu hanya pengalih perhatian maka sebaiknya Boruto bertahan saja dan menangkisnya dengan suriken. Dengan cepat ia berdiri lalu lenggerakan tangan untuk menangkisnya.  
'Ting' 'ting' 'ting' 'ting'

Lalu di belakang muncul Mitsuki yang hendak memukul Boruto namun dalam sekejap targetnya menghilang.  
'Kemana dia?' Dari atas Boruto melihat Mitsuki masih diam ditempat, tidak menghilangkan kesempatan langsung melompat turun di belakang mitsuki dan berencana mengenai punggungnya.  
"Horraaa!" Pukulan pertama di punggung berhasil, Mitsuki yang menyadari itu langsung berbalik. Sebuah pukulan yang mengenai punggung Boruto, namun ini lebih keras. Ini dari Sarada yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.  
 **'Poofftt...'** Tubuh Boruto langsung tergantikan dengan batang kayu.  
"Dia lolos?" Sarada melihat Boruto berubah menjadi batang kayu.  
"Boruto sekarang lumayang gesit ya. Nee... Sarada kenapa masih menolongku?" Tanya Mitsuki.  
"Sudah jelaskan?! kalau aku menolong 'si baka' itu pasti ia tidak pernah belajar, selain itu kalau aku ada dipihak dia memangnya bisa akur?"  
"Benar juga ya... Nemo, yang tadi itu kelihatannya sudah menunjukan kalau ia sudah belajar."  
Sarada terdiam sejenak menggingat tadi melihat 2 temannya bertarung "Aku tidak yakin." Setelah itu mereka berpisah, beberapa puluh meter setelah itu Sarada merasakan ada seorang yang mengawasinya dari atas. Namun, saat melihat ke atas yang terlihat sinar matahari yang terang dan itu membuat matanya bisa melihat. Setelah awan kecil menutup matahari barulah ia melihat Boruto berdiri di atas pohon 10 meter di depannya. "Kau menemukanku."  
Sarada langsung melempar 4 kunai ke arah Buruto. Namun, hanya di tangkis seperti tadi.  
'ting' 'ting' 'ting' 'ting'

 **Shannaroo...** Memukul pohon tempat Boruto berdiri menjadi rubuh Boruto turun jika tidak mau ikut jatuh.

 **'Kriittt... Doomm...'** Suara pohon itu membuat burung-burung berterbangan dan Mitsuki datang.  
"Sarada, Boruto. Aku menemukan kalian." Mitsuki datang seperti memojokan keduanya.  
"Nee, Boruto. Sekarang bagaimana?" Sarada tidak mau kalah dengan memojokan pihak lain. " "Untuk sekarang aku tidak memihak siapapun". Jawaban Boruto mengundang keheranan dari kedua temannya.  
 **Poofftt...** Tiba-tiba Boruto yang ada di depan mereka menghilang dengan kepulan asap.  
Ore? Kage-bunshin? " Itu benar. Terima ini... **Kage-bunshin non Jutsu!** ".  
Dari atas muncul puluhan Bushin menyerang Sarada dan Mitsuki.  
 **'Doomm...'** Training graund berdebu karena puluhan Bushin yang berjatuhan dari langit. Debu masih belum menipis, dan puluhan bushin itu kini sedang bertarung dengan Sarada dan Mitsuki. Sementara itu, dari atas pohon ada 2 Boruto mengamati kedua temnanya. Ia berfikir sejenak lalu membisikan sesuatu pada bushin di sebelahnya Tunggu sampai mereka berjauhan, di dekat pepohonan. Gunakan 'Sepesial teknique Tunggu...!Bukannya kita belum bisa menguasainya? Bushinnya terkejut harus menggunakan teknik yang belum ia kuasai.  
Tidak masalah. Siapapun yang menang, tidak masalah. Ini hanya latihan. Jelas Boruto yang asli enteng.  
Huft... Baiklah. Jadi targetku Mitsuki? Tepat. Jarak Sarada dan Mitsuki sudah memungkinkan untuk menyerang mereka secara terpisah.  
Jaraknya sudah memungkinkan. Ayo maju. Dimengerti.

 **-Mitsuki Place-**

Mitsuki bertarung dangan bushin Boruto yang sepertinya tidak bisa hilang.  
'Tidak hanya jumlah Bushin yang bisa bertambah... ketahanannya juga bertambah'. 'Ting' ' ting' ting' 'ting' 'ting' 5 Suriken ditangkis Mitsuki. Lalu terlihat Boruto yang asli (Sebenarnya Bushin) bersiap dengan beberapa kunai di tangan.

'Dia sudah muncul? Waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi. Kalau aku terjepit aku dianggap kalah. Ini saatnya membalikan keadaan.' Memanjangkan salah satu tangannya lalu memutarnya searah jarum jam. Kunai yang ada di ujung tangannya membuat bushin-bushin menghilang.  
 **'Poft' 'poft' 'poft' 'poft'**

Boruto tadi melompat lalu melemparkan kunainya namun, hanya mengenai di belakang dan depan Mitsuki. Selama ia mendarat, menggerakan jari-jari tangannya terhubung dengan kunai lempar dengan kawat. Setelah Boruto mendarat, ia menarik tubuh Mitsuki hingga terikat ke pohon terdekat.  
"Aku terikat?" Mitsuki melihat ke depan ada 3 kunai dan kawat trasparan mengikatnya. Lalu belakang, 2 kunai menancap di pohon dan 1 di tanah, Kawatnya di pegang Boruto.  
"Kau terperangkap, Mitsuki." Boruto di belakang memegang kawat.  
"Seperti yang di harapkan dari anak Nanadaime." "Mitsuki, Sebenarnya... Aku belum menguasai teknik ini." "Itu berarti keberuntungan ya?" Mitsuki heran.  
"Benar juga ya."

 **-Sarada Place-**  
'Sampai kapan kalian mau menahanku?' Sarada berguman sambil menghindar. 'Aku tidak akan kalah!' Merangkai segel tangan lalu.  
 **"Katon: Gyokakyu non jutsu"** Menembakan bola api secara merata membentuk lingkaran. **'Poft' 'Poft' 'poft'**  
Semua bushin menghilang dan api masih menyala, tidak ada orang lain selain Sarada di tengah api.  
'Dimana kau?' Sarada memutar bola mata Sharingannya ke kanan dan kiri.  
"Hhhaaahh!" Tiba-tiba muncul Boruto dari belakang dengan melompat. Sarada menghindar lalu mereka mulai beradu senjata.  
'Ting' 'ting' 'ting' "Sial!" Boruto mengumpat saat ini Sarada memojokannya ke arah api.  
"Akan kuakhiri." Sarada melempar kunainya gaya 'Spesial teknique' mendatar. Melihat hal tersebut Boruto langsung melompat setinggi-tingginya sambil menagkis semua kunai.  
'Segel tangan itu?!. Sial!'  
 **"Katon: Gyokakyu non jutsu!"**  
Sontak Boruto mengambil banyak kunai yang langsung ia aliri cidori. "Tidak akan!" Boruto melemparnya lalu meledak dengan suara keras.

 **-Sementara itu-**  
"Itu tadi... Apa?" Mitsuki terkejut mendengar suara ledakan.  
"Mitsuki! Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku hanya tiruan?" Boruto (bushin) mulai jujur.  
"Tunggu..." Mitsuki mengingat semua serangan Boruto tadi. "Sulit dipercaya."  
"Sekarang aku berharap, 'aku yang asli' bisa selamat."  
"Sarada!" Mitsuki berteriak memperingatkan, 'Kalau bushin saja secerdik ini, apa lagi pemiliknya.'  
"Dia tidak mendengar, kalian terlalu jauh."

 **-Kembali-**  
Setelah ledakan, Sarada terkena dampaknya karena terlalu dekat. Sementara Boruto tetap bertahan di dahan pohon.  
"Hah-hah-hah... Akhirnya kau menunjukan dirimu ya?" Sarada dengan nafas terengah-engah bicara dan maksud tersembunyi di dalam kalimatnya.  
"Ini sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Kita bisa jadi super selama Konohamaru-sensei tidak ada." Boruto melompat turun sambil berkata santai.  
"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu sejak 1/2 tahun!" Sarada berteriak namun tubuhnya memintanya untuk duduk secara paksa.  
"Semua orang punya rahasia... Aku tetap menjadi diriku di luar rutinitas, karena terasa menyenangkan! Dan inilah diriku sekarang, seorang Shinobi. Apa kau mengakui aku yang ada di depan matamu, Sarada?" Boruto melangkah mendekati Sarada sampai di samping kirinya.  
"Sulit dipercaya."  
"Orang tua kita juga begitu..."  
 **'Kringgg!...** ' Boruto mematikan alerm di batang kayu tengah lapangan lalu kembali. "Aku... Tidak tau alasannya! Dan tidak mengerti kenapa mereka begitu!" Sarada duduk menutupi wajahnya dengan 2 kakinya.  
"Huh. Kau tidak perlu tau alasannya dan mengerti sekarang. Begitu kau mengalaminya, kau akan tau kenapa seperti itu."  
"Memangnya kau mengerti?" Sarada bertanya dengan nada curiga.  
"Yah, sedikit." Boruto menjawab dengan nada rendah. 'Sedikit dari semua yang harus kutahu untuk mengadapi dunia ini.'  
"Kalau begitu beritahu aku."  
"Pendapat setiap orang berbeda. Jawabanya 'tidak'."  
"Boruto!" Sarada mulai marah lalu berdiri bersiap untuk menghajar.  
"Jangan marah hari ini dong. Akan membuat hari ini makin panjang."  
"Aku tidak peduli!. Kembali kesini!." Sarada bersih keras mulai mengejar Boruto.  
"Maafkan aku!"/ "aku ingin jawaban bukan permintaan maaf!."  
Mitsuki yang baru sampai hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan 2 sahabatnya itu. 'Mungkin benar yang di bilang Boruto. Canda dan tawa tidak akan didapat di dunia Shinobi yang sesungguhnya. Jadi ia menganggap ini menyenangkan.' Mitsuki berfikir sambil melihat keduanya.  
"Kalian berdua! Sudahlah jangan bertengkar." Mitsuki sedikit berteriak kepada 2 sahabatnya.  
"Oh, Mitsuki."/ "Mitsuki tadi kau menghilang ke mana?" Tanya Sarada.  
"Soal itu..."

 **-Flasback setelah ledakan-**  
"Mitsuki, untuk saat ini tidak masalah tentang 'rahasia yang aku, kau, atau Sarada simpan' ". Boruto mulai merenggangkan tali lalu berdiri di samping Mitsuki.  
"Ini rahasiaku 1/2 tahun, setelah pertarungan itu aku menyadari sesuatu. 'Saat bertarung dengan saat di rumah kita menampilkan perasaan yang berbeda.' Aku merasa, saat kita sudah dewasa sebagai Shinobi atau kalau perang... Kita tidak bisa bercanda atau tertawa. Karena itulah, aku menganggap saat ini menyenangkan." "Menyenangkan?"  
"Apa kau merasakannya, Mitsuki?"  
"Ha'i. Tapi, aku masih belum bisa mengatakan rahasiaku, yang pantas kalian ketahui." Mitsuki menjawab dengan lirih.  
Boruto terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak memaksa, itu terserah padamu."  
 **'Kringgg!...'**  
"Maaf, waktu kita bicara habis. Sekarang ayo berkumpul."  
"Ha'i" / 'Poft'

 **To be continue...**

 **Info: "Katon : Gyokakyu non jutsu" : Sering ada di Anime Naruto, jurus Sasuke dari Akademi - sampai sekarang.**  
 **spesial teknique : Juga sering ada di animenya waktu Itachi melatih Sasuke saat kecil.**

 **Maaf, lama update! Sekarang cerita ini words-nya bertambah dan alur cerita masih murni buat sendiri. Mungkin nanti ada karakter buatan (OC), akan diusahakan semakin meningkat level pertarungan dan triknya. Emm... Jurus buat sendiri? mungkin bisa!. Untuk pesan-pesan moralnya dari film Naruto dan komiknya yang terbaru. Tapi, jangan bayangin karakter disini Masashi Kishimoto ini masih . Untuk SMP saya ucapkan selamat terbebas dari ujian! Dan semoga bisa masuk SMA yang baik. Doakan Author juga biar tulisan cepat selesai, tidak sakit-sakitan, dan bisa masuk SMA yang Author mau. Itu aja... Belum ada review dari pembaca.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...**

 **Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: ... Mitsuki?**  
Setelah latihan yang panjang tim 7 akhirnya beristirahat. Makan bekal makanan dari rumah dan minum. "Aku selesai." Boruto yang sudah selesai makan bento.  
"Boruto ingat tidak. Sarada pernah bilang akan membantumu selama sehari, kalau kau bisa menang dalam latihan." Mitsuki berbicara pada Boruto.  
"Ingat, tapi setelah hal yang terjadi hari ini rasanya jadi tidak adil. Kita anggap impas saja." Boruto menjawab sambil membuka tas senjatanya.  
Boruto terkejut begitu melihat kunai pemberian kakeknya hanya 2. Lalu ia menggengam semua kunai biasa di tangan kanannya, memilahnya. Ternyata memang benar tidak ada 2 kunai lainnya. Memasukan semua kunai kembali, mencoba mengingat terakhir kali ia melempar kunai secara acak.  
 **"Tidak akan!"**  
 **'Dooom'**  
Boruto menghela nafas, lalu mulai melangkah pergi mencari 2 kunai yang ia gunakan untuk bertarung tadi. "Boruto, kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Sarada.  
"Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan senjata berhargaku selama latihan. Aku akan mengambilnya sebentar." Jelas Boruto yang berhenti.  
"Baiklah terserah." Sarada menjawab jutek.  
Setelah itu Boruto berlari mengambil barangnya sebelum benar-benar hilang.

 **-Skip place-**  
Sampai di tempat ia menjatuhkan banyak kunai, ia memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencari kunai yang ia miliki. Pandangannya fokus pada tempat yang paling gosong dari yang lain, di sana banyak kuanai berserakan. Boruto mendekati tempat tersebut lalu mengambil semua kunai miliknya.

"Eh? Jadi gosong... Yasudahlah yang penting masih bisa dipakai." Boruto terkejut melihat semua kunainya jadi gosong. 'Sekarang, barang itu menancap dimana?' Kembali memutar kepalanya, melihat 2 kunai tersebut menancap di batang pohon dan tanah. 'Rupanya disana...' Tangan Boruto berhenti sebelum menyentuh kunai. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, memperhatikan tempat menancapnya kunai benar-benar lurus dan jaraknya sama, seperti sudut 90derajat.  
"Kunai ini sudah diatur untuk Hiraisin ya. Jii-chan kau membuatku terkejut." Mengambil 2 kunai terlihat tidak gosong.

Tiba-tiba kertas pembungkus gagang kunai terlepas, lalu terlihat _segel 'tanah'_. Boruto terkejut begitu melihat segel tersebut, lalu membuka kertas gagang kunai yang lain dan tertulis _segel 'tinggi'_. Mengamati kedua keras kecil itu dengan seksama, dipojok kanan diberi tanda nomer (1 dan 2).

'Kukira setelah kemarin, aku sudah mengenal bagaimana jii-chan. Ternyata masih belum.' pikir Boruto sambil melihat langit lalu menyimpan 2 kertas berharga tersebut ke dalam sakunya. Kembali ke tempat berkumpul dengan jalan kaki santai.  
 **-Skip time and place-**  
"Kau sudah selesai mengambil senjatamu?" Tanya Mitsuki saat Boruto sampai.  
"Ha'i" Boruto menjawab singkat lalu tiduran di atas rumput hijau di bawah pohon. Suasana hening, Boruto berulang kali menghela nafas kecil selama tiduran.  
"Boruto katakan sesuatu." Mitsuki berujar tidak suka suasana hening ini.  
"Bilang apa?" Tanya Boruto masih tiduran.  
"Masalahmu mungkin, karena aku melihatmu menghela nafas dari tadi." Mitsuki mengatakan hal yang membuat Boruto bangun dengan kesal.  
"Baiklah, aku minta bantuan kalian berdua." Boruto mengeluarkan 2 kertas dari sakunya.  
"Kertas dengan lambang segel? Dimana kau mendapatkannya?" Sarada ikut penasaran dengan yang dibawa Boruto.  
"Dari Jii-chan. Tadi malam..."  
"Itu tida-k mu-ngkin, bukannya Yondaime terakhir kali muncul waktu perang dunia ninja ke 4?"  
"Itu karena kemarin malam Paman Kakashi menggunakan jurus edo tensei atas permintaan mereka. Saat kami berkunjung, aku diberi tantangan. Hasilnya aku berhasil membalas, tapi kalau terus dilanjutkan aku bisa kalah. Setelah bertarung, aku diberi hadiah 'katanya sebagai ucapan selamat menjadi Shinobi'.  
Aku sangat senang, lalu jii-chan memintaku bercerita tentang pengalamanku selama ini. Aku bisa sangat dekatnya untuk 1 hari, tapi..." Boruto berhenti bicara sejenak. "Tapi... Saat melihat kertas itu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan. Aku masih belum benar-benar dekat jii-chan."  
"Benar-benar dekat... Benar juga, aku akan bantu!" Sarada berujar dengan semangat.  
"Kenapa kau jadi begini?" Boruto tiba-tiba bingung.  
"Ini ada kaitannya dengan Hokage. Karena ada batasan apa yang tertulis di buku, aku harus mencari tahu lebih lengkapnya." Sarada menjelaskan.  
"Jadi kau mencari pengalaman. Mitsuki, kau bagaimana?" "Kalau kalian berdua ikut, aku juga ikut." Jawab Mitsuki tidak masalah.  
"Yosh, sekarang kita pecahkan tanda segel ini." Boruto semangat. Mereka mengamati kedua kertas yang digabungkan itu dengan seksama. *Segel:'Tanah tinggi'  
"Aku sudah dapat 1 petunjuk. Segel dengan pola lingkaran seperti ini, bisa dibuka dengan segel tangan 'elemen tanah'. Tapi, itu artinya kita perlu bantuan ninja dengan elemen tanah." Sarada menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui dari pola.  
"Bagus, aku juga sudah mendapatkan pentunjuk. Meurutku jika kedua keras ini tidak dipisah, 2 kata yang tertulis bisa jadi sebuah kata ungkapan untuk tempat."  
"Tempat?" Mitsuki sedikit bingung dengan makna kata jika digabung.  
"Makna yang tertulis dikertas ini 'Bukit' atau 'Gunung'." Boruto "Bukit atau gunung? Setahuku tidak ada gunung di Konoha, itu artinya kita cari di bukit." Sarada meperjelas.  
"Baiklah, petunjuknya sudah cukup. Sarada kau yang buka segelnya." Boruto meminta Sarada.  
"Eh, tapi aku tipe tanah:penghancur. Aku tidak bisa membuka segel ini."  
"Mitsuki, kau bisa?"  
"Aku..." Mitsuki berfikir sejenak ' _ **Kalian berdua adalah anak yang sempurna yang kusayangi dari lubuk hatiku, kekuatan yang ada di dalam diri kalian itu melebihi kekuatanku sendiri.'**_ Kata-kata Orochimaru terlintas dipikiranya. "Akan kucoba." Mitsuki membentuk segel 'tanah' mengalirkan cakranya bersiap menempelkan tangannya di atas kertas. **"Elemen Tanah."** Mitsuki berujar lalu menempelkan tangannya.  
Perlahan-lahan terjadi perubahan pada 2 kertas yang mulanya kecil. Kertas dengan _segel 'tinggi'_ mulai melebar dan ada gambaran ilustrasi seperti peta. Sedangkan kertas _segel 'tanah'_ bertambah panjang dengan berbagai tulisan kanji seperti petunjuk. Kertas itu berhenti membesar ketika semua ilustrasi dan tulisan sudah lengkap.  
"Berhasil?! Aku... Berhasil." Mitsuki seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia punya elemen tanah?  
"Sugoi...(hebat)"/"Sugoi...(hebat)". Boruto dan Sarada berdecak kagum.  
"Baik kita lihat hasilnya... Berdasarkan peta ini menujukan bagian utara Konoha dan ada beberapa bukit." Sarada melihat peta.  
"Kita harus pilih salah satu. Petunjuk disini mengatakan _'Datangi titik poin 1, dengan menggeser gambar lokasi dan memperbesarnya kalau kesulitan'_." Mitsuki menjelaskan isi kertas lainnya.  
"Menggeser? Gambar dalam peta ini tidak bisa bergerak meskipun kusentuh. Tunggu, kertas ini dibuka menggunakan cakra jadi kalau aku menggunakan cakraku... Gambarnya bergerak!" Sarada terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dengan peta tersebut. "Aku menemukannya." Sarada menunjuk sebuah titik di peta.  
"Ini seperti sebuah peta dengan perangkat elektronik." Boruto melihat tempat titik poin 1.  
"Sarada berapa jauhnya dengan posisi kita sekarang?" Mitsuki bertanya.  
"Kellihatanya sekitar 5-6 km." "Lumanyan, ayo pergi."

 **-Skip time and place-**  
Setelah berlari selama 50 menit mereka sampai di titik poin 1. Tempat itu tepat lurus bercabang dengan 3 bukit yang ada di konoha. "Baiklah kita sampai." Sarada mengatakan sesuai dengan peta.  
"Petunjuk selanjutnya: _'tempat ini tidak mudah di datangi orang, butuh kerjasama dan keahlian untuk bisa masuk'_. Menurut kalian bagaimana?" Mitsuki membaca pentunjuk no. 2.  
"Hmm... diantara 3 bukit... Yang di tengah banyak pohon, bentuk bukitnya lebih miring dari 2 bukit lainnya. Apa mungkin itu?" Boruto mulai berpendapat.  
"Kalau begitu kita coba satu-persatu, kalau waktunya tidak cukup, kita lanjutan besok." Sarada memperhatikan bukit yang dimaksud.  
Mereka kembali berlari menuju bukit yang dituju. Setelah terasa berlari jauh, tempat yang mereka ingin temui tidak terlihat. "A-aa? Whaa... Yokata. Arigato Mitsuki. Huft-huft..." Boruto hampir terjatuh dari pohon.  
"Ayo Istirahat sebentar." Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di lokasi mereka sekarang. Setelah pencarian selama 2-3 jam tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. "Aku mulai pusing! Dari tadi kita memutari bukit ini dan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang berharga." Sarada mulai lelah.  
"Sarada, pinjamkan petanya sebentar."/"Ha'i" Boruto memperbesar gambar bukit hingga setiap bagiannya terlihat.  
"Boruto, jangan paksakan dirimu. Kau sudah berusaha keras saat latihan." Mitsuki memperingatkan.  
"Tidak masalah, paling tidak aku masih bisa berjalan saat pulang." Boruto masih sibuk dengan peta. "Aku mendapatkannya!"  
"Dimana?" Sarada dan Mitsuki langsung mendekat.  
"Ini. Ada bagian bukit ini tidak di tumbuhi pohon, tapi tempat itu sangat terjal." Boruto menjelaskan sambil menunjuk peta.  
"Ini cukup jauh untuk kondisi kita sekarang." Mitsuki mulai lelah berlari.  
"Bukit ini bulat jika menurutmu itu jauh, lewati sisi lainnya saja agar lebih dekat." Sarada mempermudah.  
"Kita lanjutkan lagi pejalanannya."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan hingga Boruto tiba-tiba berhenti.  
"Ada apa Boruto?" Sarada heran lalu melihat ke arah pandangan temannya, begitu juga Mitsuki.  
"Benar-benar terjal bukan?" Boruto berguman seperti bertanya.  
"Iya"  
"Apa kita harus pakai cakra?" Mitsuki bertanya.  
"Jangan pakai cakra saat daya tahan kita sudah lemah." Sarada menolak.  
"Aku punya ide." "Apa itu?"  
"ini!" Boruto melompat dengan zig-zag di medan terjal dan menanjak dan semakin lama semakin cepat. Mendekati puncak melompat setinggi mungkin meraih tanah atas dengan tangan.  
"Boruto! Jangan paksakan dirimu!." Mitsuki berteriak memperingatkan temannya yang nekat.  
"Tidak apa-apa. Tinggal sedikit lagi!." Boruto berusaha menaikan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah berhasil nafasnya terengah-engah menahan lelah. "K-kalian ber-dua ayo kesini!." Boruto mencoba berteriak dengan susah payah.  
Sarada dan Mitsuki jarang melihat Boruto sangat tertarik dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan Ninja. Akhirnya mereka mengikuti cara Boruto menaiki medan terjal.  
"Kau baik-baik saja, Boruto?" Sarada juga khawatir dengan rasa antusiatisme Boruto yang diambang batas kewajaran.  
"Ha'i. Aku baik. Kita sudah sampai." Boruto sudah tenang dan nafasnya tidak terengah-engah. "Sarada, gunakan sharinganmu dan melihat apa di sini ada Kekai (pelindung)."  
"Baik." Sarada menggunakan sharingan 1 tomoenya untuk melihat sekitar. Ia terkejut melihat sebuah bagunan tua tidak kasat mata jika dilihat dengan mata biasa. "Bangunannya ada di dalam." Mereka mendekati kekai. "Cakra yang digunakan untuk kekai lebih rumit dari yang kutahu." Sarada masih fokus pada kekai.  
Mendengar itu Boruto mencoba melempar kunai dan hasilnya kunainya hampir hancur tersengat listrik. Lebih parah daripada jadi gosong tadi siang.  
"Kekai ini berbahaya... **Rasengan!**." Boruto membuat rasengan untuk melubangi kekai.  
"Sudah kubilang jangan gunakan cakramu saat daya tahan tubuhnu sudah lemah." Sarada memperingatkan.  
"Hanya sekali saja aku mencoba, kalau ini gagal ada 1 kesimpulan yang pasti." Lalu mengambil 1 kunai pemberian Minato mengalirkan **cidori**. Boruto masih belum menyerang, ia masih meperbesar jutsunya. Ketika rasengan (tangan kanan) dan cidori (tangan kiri) itu sudah paling maksimal, Boruto melemparkan kunai cidori lalu rasengan yang aliran cakranya diputar berlainan arah. 2 jutsu tesebut membuat kekai mengeluarkan listrik lebih banyak dan meledak dengan kencang.  
"Kekainya? kekai itu pulih?!" Sarada terkejut melihat kekai itu kembali keadaan semula.  
"Sudah kuduga, Kekai ini menggunakan cakra **Sage mode.** Tou-chan pernah cerita salah satu gurunya dan juga adalah guru Jii-chan (maksudnya Jiraya). Aku rasa jii-chan menggunakan Sage mode untuk membuat kekai lebih tahan lama, entah kapan aku datang. Selain itu, cakra jenis ini katanya hanya bisa di kalahkan dengan cakra yang sejenis." Boruto menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui lalu mengambil kunai yang tadi ia lempar.  
"Jadi untuk kali ini kita berhenti?" Sarada sudah lelah jauh-jauh datang dan tidak berhasil.  
"Iya, mungkin butuh waktu lebih 1 bulan untuk belajar Sage mode. Aku butuh ijin dan bantuan Tou-chan untuk bisa latihan. Untuk kali ini kita menyerah saja dulu." Boruto berbalik mulai melangkah pulang.  
Sarada hanya mengikuti langkah Boruto untuk pulang. Mitsuki hanya diam di tempat memandang lurus tempat yang tertutup kekai tersebut. Di dalam hatinya ia ingin menggunakan Sage mode ular dan menghancurkan kekai. 'Aku... Ingin melakukannya. Ini saatnya aku sepenuhnya jujur.' Mitsuki mengepalkan tangannya yakin dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan. "Aku bisa membuka kekainya sekarang, kalau kalian mau!" Mitsuki berteriak kepada Boruto dan Sarada yang hendak pergi.  
"Sekarang?" Boruto dan Sarada berbalik memandang Mitsuki penuh tanda tanya. Suasana sedikit canggung dan hening, hari semakin sore namun tidak ada yang berani bicara.  
"Mitsuki kau bisa Sage mode?" Boruto bertanya langsung ke poinnya "Ha'i. Aku mendapatkanya dulu jauh sebelum bersama kalian di Akademi. Saat itu aku masih bersama dengan Orocimaru lalu membuat pilihan hidupku sendiri dan meinggalkannya... Gomen. Selama ini aku kurang jujur tentang diriku sendiri. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Mitsuki bercerita dengan nada rendah dan wajah menunduk.  
"Tidak masalah. Bersama Orochimaru kurang menyenangkan bukan? Jangan buat dirimu jadi sedih untuk mengingatnya." Boruto menenangkan suasana.  
"Ha'i"  
"Mitsuki, kau tidak masalah dengan ini?" Sarada menghawatirkan temannya.  
"Emm..." Mitsuki yakin. "Aku mulai." Mitsuki membuka sage mode ularnya (sepeti kayak di komik One-shot). Memukul kekai dengan bertubi-tubi, susah payah mengemat nafas agar tidak kehabisan energi.  
"Ayo Mitsuki! Kau pasti bisa...!" Boruto berteriak memberi semangat.  
"Berjuanglah!" Sarada juga ikut.  
Setelah memukul bertubi-tubi ini serangan terakhirnya, melompat dan memukul kekai tersebut lebih kuat. "Haahh...!" Mitsuki memukulnya sampai tangannya benar-benar masuk.  
 **'Krrreettttekk...'**  
"Kekainya hancur!" Sarada mulai melihat wujud bangunan. Namun setelah itu Mitsuki langsung terjatuh.  
"Mitsuki!." Boruto dan Sarada langsung membantunya berbaring.  
"Huff-huf-huf..." Mitsuki kelelahan membuka sage mode ular.  
"Mitsuki jangan menggunakan mode sage kalau belum dikuasai." "Gomen... Aku ingin membantu." "Selain itu, kau harus beristirahat besok dan memberikan 'penjelasan' pada kami." Boruto memberi perintah. Mitsuki hanya mengangguk lemah.  
"Ayo lihat isi bangunannya." Sarada dan Boruto membopong Mitsuki sampai pintu depan bangunan.  
"Kira-kira isinya apa?" Sarada penasaran.  
"Ini... Tempat pelatihan."  
Setelah itu pintu dibuka, suara senjata dan alat-alat bersuara secara serempak. Bagaikan mesin otomatis.  
"Kau benar... Jadi ini tempat pelatihan Hokage..." Sarada berbinar-binar memandagi tempat pelatihan. Sementara kedua temannya hanya sweetdrop.  
"... Sekarang ayo kita pulang." Boruto sebenarnya tidak mau menggangu acara Sarada namun terpaksa ia lakukan.  
"Benar sudah sore." Sarada tidak mau lupa pulang ke rumah.

 **-Skip time and place-**  
Karena Mitsuki tidak bisa berjalan setelah menggunakan mode sage, terpaksa Boruto gendong sampai rumahnya.  
"Gomen, aku menyusahkan kalian." Mitsuki minta maaf saat sudah sampai di rumah.  
"Tidak apa-apa, aku justru berterima kasih." Sarada berterima kasih.  
"Sampai jumpa..."  
"Sampai jumpa..." Mitsuki memandang kedua teman setimnya 'Aku rasa... Pilihanku ini sudah tepat.' . Mitsuki lalu memasuki rumahnya.

 **-skip place... Kediaman Uzumaki-**  
"Tadaima..." Boruto menghembuskan nafas setelah masuk rumah.  
"Onii-chan, okainasai..." Himawari menyahut.  
"Emm... Kaa-chan di mana?"  
"Kaa-chan sedang memasak."

 **'Kriingg...Kringgg...'**

Suara telpon ruang keluarga berbunyi. Himawari segera menggangkatnya dan disusul dengan Boruto.  
"Moci-moci. Ini siapa?" Himawari berbicara dengan nada imut.  
'Himawari. Ini jii-chan, Hiashi jii-chan.'  
"Jii-chan kenapa menelpon?" 'Aku ada keperluan Boruto. Bisa tolong kau berikan telpon ini padanya.'  
"Wakarimasta." Himawari lalu menyerahkan telpon kepada Boruto dan bilang dari Hiashi jii-chan.

"Mosi-mosi, ada apa?"  
'Boruto, aku sudah mendapatkan orang yang tepat. Besok, datanglah ke dojo keluarga pagi-pagi sekali, bersiaplah untuk ujianmu.'  
"Ha'i jii-sama."  
 _'tet...'_  
Sepertinya Boruto harus beristirahat lebih awal agar bisa pulih dan minta porsi bekal ditambah untuk seterusnya.

 _Sementara itu..._  
Disebuah hutan dekat dengan desa sedang dilanda hujan beserta angin kencang, tak lupa pula kilatan petir sesekali terlihat. Terlihat samar-samar seseorang bergerak cepat dan sesekali berlindung di belakang pohon, ia tidak bisa berteduh dari hujan. Ia bisa tertangkap oleh binatang buas atau bisa disebut monster yang menjaga tempat tersebut. Setelah hujan mereda dan awan mulai menyingkir dari tempatnya, cahaya bulan mulai menerangi jalan menuju desa yang ia tuju. Jas hujan yang ia kenakan ia buka tudungnya, terlihatlah bagaimana wajahnya. Memiliki rambut dan mata kiri berwarna hitam, namun mata kanannya berwarna ungu dengan banyak tomoe (Rinegan). Ia adalah Uciha Sasuke, saat ini ia menjalankan misi di desa Amegakure.

 **To be Continue...**

 **Info: -Bentuk bangunan pelatihan seperti di Movie Naruto: Road to Ninja. Tempat tersebut pernah di pakai oleh Jiraya dan Minato, kalau belum tau bentuknya lihat filmnya.**  
 **-Konflik utamanya Amegakure, dan ...(masih rahasia di chapter depan). Maaf, mungkin kalau tokohnya over power di usianya masih muda.**

 **Semoga masih ada yang mau baca... Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...**

 **Review Please...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Derita Amegakure**

Malam sudah berlalu dan hari menjelang fajar, namun desa Amegakure masih sangat gelap seperti tadi malam. Bagunan desa itu tinggi tapi terkesan kuno, lingkungan sekitar penduduk tidak terawat. Suasana sepi di desa membuat tempat ini seperti tidur selamanya.  
Sasuke dapat masuk ke desa dengan mudah karena tidak ada yang menjaga pintu gerbang. Setelah beberapa ratus meter berjalan melihat desa, ia tidak menemukan penduduk.  
 ** _'Ttookk...!'_**  
Suara tong jatuh di belakang membuatnya lebih bersiaga.  
'Orang itu tidak memiliki cakra?' Sasuke berpikir ia hanya orang biasa yang terkejut melihat orang asing di desa. Sasuke berpikir mendapatkan informasi dari orang lain dulu sebelum bertemu pemimpin desa. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati sebuah celah diantara 2 bengunan tempat tong jatuh. Setelah diperiksa tidak ada siapapun, namun entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tong yang disusun rapi bergetar dan sedikit mengeluarkan suara. Sasuke melihat seorang gadis kecil bersembunyi diantara susunan tong. Gadis kecil itu terkejut, ia menjatuhkan tong di belakangnya dan langsung lari. Namun ia terpeleset dan jatuh karena jalanan yang licin akibat hujan.  
Melihat hal tersebut Sasuke langsung menghampiri dan membantu gadis kecil itu berdiri.  
"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke Gadis itu ketakutan, entah kenapa warna matanya dari ungu berubah merah. Ia mencoba lari lagi namun, ia terluka di lututnya. Suara isakan gadis itu mulai terdengar.  
"Jangan menagis. Akan kusembuhkan lukamu." Sasuke menggangkat gadis itu ke pinggir jalan lalu membuka tasnya.  
"Emm... Aku tidak perlu disembuhkan." Gadis itu bersuara kecil saat sasuke mengeluarkan kapas dan alkohol untuk membersihkan luka.  
"Tapi, bisa jadi infeksi."  
"Tidak apa-apa, itu tidak akan terjadi. Pemulihan lukaku berlangsung cepat." Gadis itu berujar, lalu Sasuke memperhatikan luka gadis itu mulai menghilang dan tanpa bekas.  
"Bagiamana rasa sakitnya?" Sasuke khawatir.  
"Bisa hilang dalam 10-15 menit kemudian." Gadis itu berdiri dan hendak pergi. Namun, Sasuke memegangi tangannya sambil mencoba terseyum.  
"Boleh aku bertanya?" Sasuke mulai mengumpulkan informasi.  
"Ha'i...!" Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan warna matanya kembali seperti semula. "Tapi, aku juga balik tanya, ya?" "Aaa... Siapa namamu? berapa umurmu?" Sasuke memulai dengan pertanyaan umum.  
"... Tiko. 10 tahun." Gadis bernama Tiko itu menjawab lalu giliran ia bertanya. "Emm... Siapa namamu? Darimana? Dan tujuan?" "Aku Uciha Sasuke. Dari Konoha, tujuanku betemu pemimpin Amegakure." Sasuke menjawab singkat. "Tiko, bisa antarkan aku bertemu pemimpin desa?" Sasuke minta tolong.  
"Ha'i. Tidak masalah." Tiko dan Sasuke mulai menyusuri jalan setapak menuju bangunan pemerintahan. "Oh iya, Uciha-san seorang Shinobi?" Tiko mulai bertanya pertanyaan khusus.  
"Aaa... Aku shinobi. Kalau aku boleh tahu, kemampuanmu menyembuhkan luka sendiri, ada sejak kapan?" Sasuke juga bertanya pertanyaan khusus.  
"...Saat umurku 5 tahun. Kemampuan ini juga dimiliki anak perempuan lainnya." Tiko menjawab sambil memperhatikan sekitar.  
"Lainnya? Semuanya memilikinya, mata merah itu juga?"  
"Iya...Banyak anak perempuan sampai lebih dari 50 orang. Aku salah satunya." Tiko mulai sedih.  
"Bisa cerita mulai awal?" Sasuke mulai penasaran dengan sejarah desa sesudah perang Shinobi ke 4. "Setelah bangit dari pemberontakan, dibentuk sistem pemerintahan baru dan pemimpin baru. Lalu setelah keadaan stabil, desa ini sering mengirim burung atau mengutus orang untuk membawa surat diplomasi. Tapi, selalu gagal. Karena tidak pernah ada yang bisa sampai, dan katanya orang atau hewan yang di kirim berubah menjadi greelix..." "Greelix?" Sasuke heran. "Sebuatan untuk monster yang menjaga perbatasan. Lalu Megumi-sama menghentikan rencana diplomasi dan membiarkan tempat ini terisolir sampai ada orang lain datang." Tiko menjelaskan. "Megumi pemimpin Amegakure. Kemudian siapa yang membuat greelix? kenapa greelix di biarkan?" "Tidak ada yang tau siapa yang membuatnya, tiba-tiba saja mereka ada. Mereka sebenarnya pernah dikurangi jumlahnya Megumi-sama, tapi mereka sulit mati." Tiko menjawab. "Begitu..." Dalam hati Sasuke ia berujar 'Ini benar-benar rumit...' "Kita sampai." Sasuke dan Tiko telah sampai di depan gedung. "Aku... tidak bisa menemanimu masuk ke dalam. Tidak apa-apa?" "Tidak apa-apa. Arigato, Tiko." "Semoga berhasil!" Tiko pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke hendak mengetuk pintu, pintu terbuka sendiri dan terlihat 2 orang laki-laki didekat pintu.  
"Selamat datang." Kedua orang itu mengucapkan salam lalu menunduk.  
"..." Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.  
"Tolong ikuti kami." Sasuke mengikuti 2 orang itu menyusuri lorong. Hingga sampai di ruang luas yang terdapat sebuah meja dan kursi besar, juga ada 4 orang di dekat meja dan 1 orang laki-laki berambut ungu kehitaman duduk di kursi menulis sesuatu.  
"Akhirnya ada yang datang... Sudah sangat lama. Selamat datang." Orang yang duduk tadi berdiri mengucapkan salam. "Namaku Kajime pemimpin Amegakure. Yoroshiku..." 'Kajime?' Sasuke heran dengan orang yang ada di depannya ini. "Aku Uciha Sasuke, dari Konoha. Yoroshiku, Kajime-san." Sasuke mencoba tenang dan meihat situasi ke depannya.  
"Kau... Hontou Uciha-san?" Tanya Kajime lalu di jawab dengan anggukan. "Ini sebuah kehormatan besar. Siapkan semua keperluan... Juga jamuan sarapan." Kajime berbicara dengan 4 penasehatnya. "Ha'i" Mereka langsung pergi.  
"Itu tidak perlu." "Tidak masalah, sudah lama kami tidak menerima tamu. Eto, Uciha-san boleh berisirahat sambil menunggu semua persipan untuk pertemuanya... Kalian berdua antar keruangannya." Kajime memerintah 2 penasehat yang menemani sasuke tadi. "Ha'i." Sasuke mengikuti kedua penasehat yang mengantarkannya ke ruangan. Setelah 5 menit berjalan, salah satunya mengeluarkan kunci lalu membuka pintu.  
"Silahkan beristirahat..." Sasuke melihat sekilas isi ruangan. "Kami permisi dulu..." lalu kedua orang itu pergi.  
Sasuke memasuki kamar lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. 'Rasanya hampir sama seperti di rumah, kecuali satu hal.' Sasuke menoleh dan melihat kamar mandi lalu mengambil handuk lalu masuk ke dalam. 'Aku mengantuk... Apakah tidak masalah kalau aku tidur sebentar? Apa boleh buat...' Setelah Sasuke mandi, ia mengantuk karena semalaman tidak tidur.  
Sasuke belum mendapatkan waktu tidur 5 jam. Namun, mengingat ia sedang menjalankan misi dan situasi yang berbahaya, mengharuskanya bangun tidak peduli rasa pusing yang akan menghampiri bila kurang tidur. 'Jam berapa ini?' Sasuke menyibakan gorden jendela ruangan, sinar matahari terlihat di sela-sela awan berwarna abu-abu. "Masih pagi?" **_'Tok' 'tok' 'tok'._**  
Suara pintu diketuk membuatnya siaga, lalu ia membuka pintu dan terlihat 2 penasehat yang membawanya ke ruangan.  
"Persiapan pertemuannya selesai. Kajime-sama meminta Uciha-san untuk ikut kami untuk makan, lalu kita bahas pertemuannya."  
"Ha'i." Sasuke kembali mengikuti mereka hingga sampai di sebuah ruang makan. Terdapat meja luas dengan 8 kursi, juga banyak hidangan di atasnya. 6 penasehat duduk saling berhadapan di samping kiri dan kanan, sementara Sasuke berhadapan lurus dengan Kajime. "Uciha-san silahkan menikmati." Kajime makan hidangan yang di siapkan, begitu pula dengan para penasehat.  
Sasuke awalnya ragu untuk makan, tapi melihat semuanya normal, ia makan beberapa suap. Di tengah makan Sasuke melihat sayur bening dengan banyak potongan tomat di tengah meja (Sasuke jadi pingin). "Maaf, aku ingin sayur itu." "Aaa... Tolong ambilakan salah satu mangkuk sayur itu untuknya." Kajime meminta penasehatnya mengambil sayur itu dengan memberikanya dari tangan ke tangan.  
"Arigato go-... Hah?" Sasuke terkejut melihat pantulan bayangan dari kuah sayur. Sesuatu yang berbentuk bulat dengan pola garis bulat berwarna putih dan di sekitar pola berwarna merah. Sasuke melihat mata salah satu penasehat yang menyondorkan sayur padanya berubah menjadi Rinegan merah. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan keseluruh orang yang ada, semua mata mereka berubah menjadi Rinegan merah. "Rinegan merah?" "Benar, dari pertemuan ini kau mendapat informasi tentang Amegakure. Maka dari itu, kita akan bahas tentang kekuatan Amegakure dan menunjukannya di depan matamu... Saatnya memberi tekanan." Kajime memerintah 6 penasehatnya bertarung dengan Sasuke. "Ha'i."  
6 penasehat mulai beradu kekuatan dengan Sasuke mulai dari Taijutsu, Ninjusu elemen air dan tanah hingga jutsu Rinegan seperti: **Shina tensei**. Pertarunagan sudah berlangsung hampir 1 jam, sekarang posisi mereka sudah berpindah ke luar ruangan karena telah menjebol beberapa lapisan dinding. Sasuke tengah terdesak, tidak jauh di belakangnya ada sungai deras dan lereng curam yang dalam. Bila jatuh di kondisinya yang sekarang mungkin ia akan hanyut.  
"Masih ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutunjukan. Bersiaplah..." Kajime merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, lalu keluar sebuah banyangan hitam dari lengan bajunya. Bayangan itu membentuk sosok yang mirip dengan Kajime dengan mata merah tajam.  
"Tidak mungkin!" Sasuke syok meihat sosok di samping Kajime, sosok tersebut mirip dengan Zetsu yang pernah dihadapinya saat perang.  
"Ini nyata! Aku adalah orang yang terpilih untuk menggunakan kekuatan ini. Bagaimana rasanya, melihat sosok yang pernah kau hadapi bangkit kembali?" Ucap Kajime. Sasuke merutuki kesalahannya, seharusnya ia meminta Naruto dari dulu misi ini sebelum diminta. "Inilah akhirnya... _'Tik'_." Kajime menjentikan jarinya kemudian sosok hitam yang ada di sampingnya menyerang sasuke dengan membabi buta dan gerkannya sulit dibaca.  
Sasuke terluka di tangan kanan juga kaki kirinya, sulit baginya untuk menghindar dari 7 seranagan. Tiba-tiba sosok hitam itu muncul di depannya sangat dekat membawa pedang katana berwarna hitam lalu menusukannya ke bahu kanan Sasuke. "Aaarrgg...!" Sasuke terjatuh namun ia menancapkan katananya ke tanah agar tidak tercebur ke sungai. Bajunya sudah berlumur darah, pandangannya melemah, ia hampir pingsan sementara itu Kajime mengeluarkan pistol dan tersenyum sadis.  
"Apa kau ada kata-kata terakhir?" Kajime menodongkan pistolnya dan 6 penasehatnya siap melakukan shina tensei secara bersamaan.  
"Hah-hah...Pergilah..Ke-neraka!"  
"Selamat tinggal."/ **"Shina tensei!"** Kajime menarik pelatuknya secara bersamaan dengan jutsu **Shina tensei**. Sasuke marasakan rasa sakit di dadanya, ia hanya beharap bisa bangun nanti dan pulang ke Konoha meskipun misi gagal. Setelah itu, kesadaran Sasuke menghilang dan jatuh ke sungai yang deras.

Hujan kembali menguyur Amegakure setelah pertarungan segit itu. Mereka tetap diam di tempat, membiarkan diri basah di tengah hujan. _'...' '...'_ handpone Kajime bergetar, sebuah nama tertera di layarnya. Lalu ia angkat.  
"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa perrtarungannya terihat jelas dari sana?" Kajime berbicara dengan seseorang entah siapa.  
 _'Terlihat jelas. Selain itu, sangat mengejutkan, aku kira ia akan mengeluarkan susano'o ternyata tidak.'_ Orang itu menjawab begitu selesai melihat vidio pertarungan LIVE.  
"Yah, dia lambat menyadarinya. Tapi bisa saja dia akan kembali, kalau kau melihatnya langsung lapor. Jangan langsung ditembak."  
 _'Ha'i Master.'_ Orang itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Master.  
"Setelah kau dan teman-temanmu menguasai sepenuhnya kemampuan yang kuberikan. Aku punya misi untuk kalian."  
 _'Ha'i Master.'_ **'Tet'** Panggilan diputus, percakapan mereka sudah selesai. Kajime dan 6 penasehatnya pergi dari tempat itu.

 **Skip Time and Place...**  
Sasuke bangun di sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya di beri sedikit cahaya. Ia marasakan sakit di kepala dan dadanya, Sasuke menoleh melihat kearah pintu. Lalu suara langkah kaki terdengar, ternyata seorang wanita mengenakan jas dokter dan berambut coklat sedikit acak-acakan. Wanita itu melihat Sasuke sejenak lalu menuang isi ceret yang ia bawa ke gelas.  
"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya wanita itu.  
"Sedikit pusing dan sulit bergerak." Sasuke menjawab.  
"Kau masih dalam fase pemuliahan, jangan coba-coba." Wanita itu berujar. Entah kenapa ia seperti Sakura yang mengobatinya jika terluka.  
"Berapa lama aku tidur?" "Sekitar 1 hari 5 jam. Aku menemukanmu di pinggiran sungai, setelah aku melihat ikat kepala di sabukmu. Aku putuskan untuk memungutmu." Wanita itu menjelaskan lalu memberikan minuman yang diberi sedotan. "Ini obatmu minumlah." Sasuke mencoba memegang sedotan dengan tangannya lalu meminum obat yang diberikan. Sasuke merengut begitu ia merasakan air obat yang diberikan '...Pahit.' itulah yang ia pikirkan, seperti obat yang diracik Istrinya. Setelah obat itu habis, Sasuke mencoba duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding.  
"Sepertinya kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku Sasuke Uciha-san?" Wanita itu menatap Sasuke sambil duduk di kursi kerja.  
Sasuke sedikit terkejut. "Kau siapa?"  
Wanita itu diam sejenak, memutup matanya dan mengambil nafas lalu membuka matanya kembali. "Aku Yukiko, salah satu dari Shinobi yang tersisa di Amegakure."  
"Kau, Shinobi? Kenapa kau tidak ada di desa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tenang.  
"Kalau aku kembali ke sana... Pasti sudah mati. _'Dia'_ tidak akan mengizinkan adanya Shinobi lain, selain yang patuh pada perintahnya. Selain itu, aku tidak ingin penemuanku dijadikan alat untuk kejahatan lagi." Yukiko menjelaskan secara umumnya.  
"Kau Shinobi dan profesor?"  
"Benar, tapi sebenarnya aku kelinci percobaan untuk mata-mata saat perang di Amegakure. Setelah itu, aku mengembangkan alat yang pernah ditanamkan pada tubuhku. Tapi, dicuri oleh Kajime. Lalu Kajime menanamkannya pada anak-anak percobaanya..."  
" 'Anak-anak percobaannya?' " Sasuke sempat bingung lalu tersentak. _'Anak-anak? Kemampuan spesial? Mata merah? greelix? Rinegan?.'_ "Mungkinkah anak yang kutemui tadi?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada rendah.  
Yukiko diam sejenak, mengigat hasil penglihatanya tadi pagi. "Bukan Tiko, anak yang ditanamkan alatku. Meskipun ia anak dari salah satu penasehat, dia terlalu baik. Alat yang kubuat memang dicuri, tapi tidak dengan cetak birunya. Kajime tidak bisa membuat salinan alatnya."  
"Seperti apa alatnya?" Sasuke harus hati-hati bila ia tertangkap dengan alat itu.  
Dari belakang tubuh Yukiko muncul sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti bola kasti dan melayang-layang. Benda itu mendekati Sasuke lalu berputar pelan.  
"Jadi seperti ini alatnya..." Sasuke menyentuh alat tersebut. "Perangakat antar mata eye'sil. Mula-mula chip di pasang di otak manusia baru bisa di pakai. Cara kerjanya seperti kamera, tapi bisa memuat arah angin, suhu dan mengeluarkan sinar infra merah untuk menemukan musuh. Yang kupakai ini versi lama, tidak bisa mengambil gambar dan jarak penglihatan hanya sampai 100 meter. Sedangkan yang kubuat sampai 1 km dan bisa mengambil gambar." Yukiko menjelaskan.  
"Ini bahaya." Sasuke berguman. Mereka terdiam diri sejenak. "Huh... Bagaimana jika kita melakukan pertukaran untuk semua informasi yang akan kuberikan? Akan kuceritakan semua. Jika bisa terjawab. Bagaimana?" Yukiko menawakan pertukaran.  
"Apa yang kau inginkan?"  
"Tanaman obat yang banyak, juga seorang ninja medis untuk merawat Megumi." "Megumi? Kenapa dia bisa-" Sebelum sasuke melanjutkan pertanyaanya, dipotong oleh tanda Yukiko meletakan jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya. Ia diminta diam.  
"Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi! dapatakan dua hal itu baru aku jawab." Yukiko tegas.  
"Aku pinjam pena dan kertas." Sasuke menulis surat untuk temannya Uzumaki Naruto. Isinya daftar tanaman obat yang akan dibawa, dan ninja medis yang di perlukan. Begitu selesai sasuke langsung melangkah keluar ruangan tersebut.  
"Hey! Paling tidak bawa ini untuk penunjuk jalan." Yukiko mengerakan alat perangkatnya (eye'sil) untuk menunjukan jalan keluar. Sasuke mengikuti sampai 10 menit dan berakhir di jalan buntu. Alat itu bergerak dari kiri ke kanan berulang kali, menunjukan kalau dinding di depannya harus digeser. Sasuke berusaha menggesernya, begitu terbuka ia bisa melihat hutan yang kemarin ia lalui di depan mata. Hari sudah sore, namun ia harus menyempaikan pesan ini secepatnya. **"Kuciyose non jutsu."** Keluarlah burung gagak dengan ukuran sedang. Sasuke menaruh pesan itu di punggungnya. 'Ini harus berhasil dalam sekali coba!' Sebelum burung gagak itu pergi, Sasuke memberikan tatapan **mangekyou saringan** pada burung itu. Sasuke bisa melindungi burung itu dari greelix di hutan, burung itu akhirnya terbang menuju konoha. Sementara itu, Yukiko yang mengamati dengan alatnya hanya berguman sesuatu di ruangannya. 'Semoga pesanmu sampai tujuan.'

 **Skip place...**  
Di tengah padang pasir yang gelap, ada banyak bangunan unik yang terbuat dari pasir namun tidak hancur selama ratusan tahun. Tempat itu adalah desa Sunagakure. Diantara bangunan tersebut salah satunya di pakai untuk rapat para 5 Kage di Suna. Kini mereka sudah sampai di akhir rapat, mereka sudah membuat keputusan.  
"... Jadi kita semua setuju bahwa, ujian Chunin akan diadakan di Suna 1 bulan lagi."

 **To be continue...**  
 **Maaf author telat seminggu update... Sedikit sulit menemukan nama yang cocok untuk 3 karakter baru ini. Yap, Megumi, Kajime dan Yukiko itu OC, Usia mereka 28 tahun sedangkan Naruto dkk 34 tahun. Itulah sedikit pembahasan masalah di cerita ini dan akan di sambung nanti. Para Reader jagan asal nebak ujiannya nanti kayak buatan MK (canon) ini 180 derajat beda!. Bakalan susah dan kayaknya lebih lama ngetik... Sabar aja deh, bagi yang setia membaca.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

 **Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Sensei baru!**

Hari masih pagi, saat ini masih pukul 06.00 tapi suatu keajaiban terjadi. Boruto kembali terbangun awal pukul 05.30, rasa kantuknya ia buang jauh-jauh mengingat hari ini ada ujian dengan calon sensei baru. Beginilah jadinya, sehabis mandi ia langsung ke dapur tapi ibunya Hinata belum bangun. Boruto memutuskan merebus air dan memanaskan roti tawar untuk mencegah rasa kantuknya. sekarang sudah pukul 06.30, air sudah matang dan roti sudah keluar dari alat pemanas. Boruto yang menahan kantuk dengan cara menopangkan kepalanya ke tangan kanannya sedikit terkejut mendengar suara teko berbunyi keras.  
 _'Fuuuttttt...'_  
Boruto mematikan kompor dan pemanas roti, lalu mengambil gelas, gula. Namun, sebelum menuang gula ke dalam gelas, terdengar langkah kaki tapi kemudian berhenti. Boruto menoleh dan melihat ibunya Hinata seperti berkaca-kaca memandangi dirinya, entah kenapa?

"Kaa-chan ohayo. Ada apa?" Boruto sedikit heran melihat ibunya berkaca-kaca. "Yo-yokata, Boruto sudah membiasakan bangun pagi..." Boruto sedikit terkejut saat Hinata langsung memeluknya dan semakin erat. "Kaa-chan, aku tidak bisa bernafas..." Boruto sedikit agak sweetdrop menyadari kalau ibunya tidak menangis tapi senang.  
"Gomen! Memangnya kenapa sampai memanaskan roti dan merebus air segala?" Hinata melepaskan pelukannya lalu bertanya lembut. "Aku agak mengantuk... Oh, ya Kaa-chan aku minta isi tambah untuk bento." "Ha'i tunggu sebentar..." Hinata menyalakan alat penghangat nasi dan kompor. "Nee, Boruto. Apa ada sesuatu yang penting hari ini?" Hinata bisa langsung menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran anak-anaknya, namun tidak kali ini.  
"Emm... Bisa rahasiakan ini dari Tou-chan dan Himawari?" Boruto nampak ragu membicarakannya. "Tidak masalah, bilang saja..." Hinata bersedia menjaga rahasia.  
"Aku akan belajar lebih dalam ilmu bela diri Hyuga. Tapi, Jii-sama tidak bisa melatihku. Jadi seperti tradisi, sensei yang diminta akan bertarung bersamaku..." Hinata yang tahu seperti apa latihannya, sedikit terkejut. Ia membanyangkan anaknya melawan orang yang dipilih Ayahnya Hiashi pasti profesional. Dalam hati Hinata ia membatin '...Ini pasti... ' **Hakke Sanjuni Sho! Doommm**!' Hinata baru saja membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk, namun ia cepat menggeleng.  
"Ini.. minum susu untuk latihan keras hari ini..." Hinata berusaha menenangkan dirinya."Emm... Sehabis aku minum teh." Boruto memanaskan air untuk minum teh dan menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Sekarang ia sarapan roti+selai+telur dadar di dalamnya. Himawari yang turun ke ruang makan dan melihat kakaknya sudah siap berangkat.  
"Onii-chan bisa bangun sendiri? Hiks..hiks..." Himawari juga ikut berkaca-kaca seperti Hinata. "Hima?" "Aku senang..." Sekarang ia ikut memeluk Kakaknya dengan erat. Boruto sweetdop lagi, meskipun ia masih bisa bernafas karena tinggi adiknya cuma sebahunya. Namun ia harus berangkat sekarang. "Hima, aku mau berangkat latihan pagi." Boruto meminta adiknya melepaskan pelukannya.  
"... Ganbatee! Onii-chan!" Hima memberi semangat. "Ha'i... Itedakima!" / "Iterasai..." Boruto langsung berlari karena takut terlambat ke dojo Hyuga, menurutnya kata 'datang pagi'= sebelum jam 7. Ia terus mengatur nafasnya agar tidak melambat selama berlari. Jalanan Konoha yang masih sepi juga udara masih terasa dingin, hanya sedikit orang sudah beraktifitas. Boruto melewati jalan pelintas tidak peduli jika dipandang heran orang-orang sekitarnya.

 **Skip place...**

 **Kediaman Klan Hyuga...**

Boruto telah sampai di pintu gerbang pembatas antara kediaman klan dengan rumah penduduk. Ia berusaha menormalkan nafasnya, sebelum membunyikan lonceng kecil pintu gerbang.  
 _'Ting...ting...ting...'_  
Pintu terbuka dan terlihat pria dewasa salah satu anggota klan Hyuga membuka gerbang.  
"Dia... Datang sangat pagi." pria itu berguman kecil, tapi tidak bisa di dengar Boruto.  
"Bolehkah aku masuk?" Boruto berujar dengan tenang dan formal. Antara di rumah dan di kediaman Klan sikapnya harus berbeda, itu sudah menjadi prioritasnya semenjak ia sering berkomunikasi dengan Kakeknya. "... Ha'i." pria itu memperbolehkan Boruto masuk dan di bukanya gerbang itu lebar-lebar. Boruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang. Namun sebelum ia jauh dari gerbang, Boruto berbalik dan mendatangi orang tadi.  
"... Ada apa?" pria itu heran dengan anak Nanadaime ini.  
"Arigato gozaimas, sudah mengizinkan aku masuk." Boruto mengucapkanya sambil menunduk hampir 90 derajat.  
"Tidak masalah... Dan tidak perlu menunduk sampai segitunya." Pria itu heran dengan cucu pemimpin klan yang rela menunduk dan berterima kasih untuk dirinya anggota klan Hyuga biasa.  
"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu... Madaasta." Boruto sedikit menunduk lalu meninggalkan orang itu.  
"...M-madaasta." pria memandang kagum anak itu, meskipun tidak hidup di dalam aturan klan tapi ia sangat sopan. Tanpa sadar ia memandang sampai punggungnya tidak terlihat.  
Sinar matahari mulai memasuki rumah-rumah penduduk, burung-burung mulai berkicau. Langkah kaki Boruto normal tapi sebenarnya ia ingin cepat, teringat saat latihan bersama Jii-sama ia terlambat dan diberi aura paling menakutkan selama latihan. Tentu ia tidak ingin hal itu terulang.  
 _'Ting-Tong!'_ Boruto membunyikan bel rumah, tak lama kemudian Hanabi membuka pintu.  
"Oh. Kau sudah datang ya... Ayo masuk, pasti kau belum sarapan kan?" "Aku sudah sarapan." Mendengar jawaban Boruto Hanabi terkejut.  
"Kalau begitu mau minum teh dulu?" Hanabi menawarkan dan dijawab dengan anggukan.  
Boruto mengikuti Hanabi ke sebuah ruangan santai yang berhadapan dengan dojo. Hanabi meletakan teh dan kue kering di atas meja kecil.  
"Apa dia belum datang?" Boruto bertanya pada Hanabi.  
"Masih belum... Sebenarnya kau saja yang kepagian..." Hanabi menertawai Boruto.  
Dalam hati Boruto merasa kasal, datang pagi bosan menunggu, datang siang di marahi.

 **45 Menit kemudian...**  
Sekarang hampir jam 08.00 pagi, tehnya sudah habis dan ia sudah makan 4 kue kering, tapi guru yang akan mengajarinya belum datang. Boruto sudah menghela nafas entah berapa kali selama ia menunggu. Mengambil kue ke-5 dan memakannya dengan bosan. 'Kapan pelajarannya mulai?!' Kekesalan Boruto sudah memuncak, ia mulai mengeluarkan aura seperti Jiji-nya.  
"Boruto mau teh la-... Emm... Gomen." Hanabi terpaksa menelan kembali kata-katanya dan kembali meninggalkan Boruto.  
 _'Ting-Tong!'_  
Bel berbunyi dan terdengar suara seorang minta maaf. Boruto lagsung menghampiri orang itu dengan aura yang sama. Laki-laki itu terlihat masih muda, berambut hitam lurus sepunggung, memiliki mata Byakugan, mengunakan seragam ninja Jonin dan ikat kepala. "Gomen nasai! Isriku kembali memaksaku..." Laki-laki itu kembali menunduk 90 derajat kepada Hiashi. Hiashi yang mengerti keadaan hanya menghela nafas.  
"Kalau begitu minta maaf pada cucuku..." Hiashi menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Boruto dengan aura menakutkanya.  
Laki-laki itu menelan ludah, ia harus menjelaskannya dari awal. Mereka bertiga pindah ke ruangan santai sebelumnya.

"Namaku Hyuga Houga, yoroshiku..." Laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri.  
"Yoroshiku aku Uzumaki Boruto. Dan kita langsung ke intinya saja." Boruto memperkenalkan diri singkat. Houga membatin 'Apa aku membuatnya marah?' "Istiku sedang hamil, jadi dia buat banyak makanan. Lalu memintaku makan bersama dan menghabiskan masakan pagi ini. Seharusnya itu bisa dimakan 2 kali bersama. Masakannya memang enak tapi itu membuang banyak waktu." Boruto menoleh ke arah Hiashi yang ada disampingnya. "Jii-sama punya alasan?" Hiashi mengerti apa maksud cucunya hanya mengangguk. "Awalnya aku tidak menawarkan Houga untuk menjadi gurumu. Dia sendirilah yang meminta begitu mendengar kabar angin."  
"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa alasan yang membuatmu menerimanya?" "Karena permintaan Istrinya."/ "Eh?" Boruto bingung kemudian sweetdrop mendengar kata Hiashi.  
'Aku harus menjelaskannya sebelum pembicaraan ini semakin aneh dan membingungkan.' Houga membatin. "Semingu yang lalu, istriku bilang ia ngidam. Ia ingin anak yang ia kandung punya kakak, padahal itu anakku yang pertama. Aku bingung gimana caranya, aku tidak punya murid. Waktu aku dengar kabar Hiashi-sama mencari guru untuk melatih cucunya, langsung kutawarkan diri meskipun aku... Tidak melatih seperti anggota klan yang sudah profesional, Tidak ada salahnya kucoba." Hening tidak ada yang bicara.  
"Aku mengerti." Boruto berguman. / "Ada apa?" Houga bingung.  
Boruto berjalan ke arah dojo dan membuka pintu, Boruto berbalik dan bibirnya membentuk lengkungan senyuman untuk 2 orang di depannya. "Houga-san jadi mengajariku-kan? Ayo cepat kita mulai!" Boruto berujar semangat.  
Houga memandangi cucu Hiashi ini sebentar sebelum Hiashi menepuk pundaknya. "Kau melihatnya bukan, begitulah cucuku. Kau tidak perlu terlalu kaku." Hiashi menasihati. Mereka kemudian menyusul Boruto masuk dojo.

 **Pertarungan di dalam dojo.**  
Boruto dan Houga mempersiapkan kuda-kuda masing-masing. Namun Houga mengendurkan kuda-kudanya.  
"Ada apa?" Boruto mulai marah.  
"Apa kau yakin dengan ini?" Houga mengingatkan.  
"Ini hukum tradisi Hyuga. Kalau mau belajar dari orang yang bukan keluarga kita dan tidak punya Byakugan memang harus begini!" Boruto mulai menjawab dengan bentakan.  
"Apa boleh buat kalau itu maumu." Houga mulai menggunakan mata Byakugan. "Aku tidak akan kalah!"  
 _'Mulai!'_  
Mereka mulai berjalan berputar mengamati sedikit. Kemudian Boruto diam ditempat, diikuti Houga.  
'Aku bisa Juken, tapi tidak bisa setiap saat bisa kulakukan. Hal pertama yang harus kukenai anggota geraknya bukan tubuhnya.' Boruto berfikir sejenak.  
'Sulit ditebak pikiran Boruto dengan wajah tenang seperti ini.' Houga mengamati.  
Boruto menerjang Houga dengan pukulan di tubuh, namun berhasil di hindari.  
 **"Hakke Kuushou!"** Houga berusaha mengenai Boruto yang ada di jarak menengah.  
Boruto menunduk dan berusaha tetap menatap mata Houga, sementara tangan kirinya menggunakan Juken. Boruto terus megecoh Houga dengan berbagai gerakan menghindar dan menyerang. Hiashi yang melihat dengan tenang pertandingan menunggu hasil akhir.  
Boruto terpental ke atas setelah berusaha menghindari serangan. Ia melihat Houga dengan kuda-kuda khusus dan punggungnya terbuka lebar. Boruto mengubah posisinya saat terpental, kepala dibawah dan tubuhnya diatas. Pandanganya menghadap Houga, menyembuyikan kedua tangannya dan berpura-pura tidak bisa bergerak. 'Sedikit saja!' Batin Boruto sebelum merasakan jurus tersebut.  
 **"Hakke Sanjuni Sho!"** Houga menghujani tubuh Boruto dengan 32 pukulan di titik cakra.  
'Sekarang!' "Poft!" Begitu pukulan ke 32 itu selesai Boruto melakukan jurus penganti tubuh.  
"Apa?" Houga terkejut Boruto masih bisa menjadi batang kayu setelah terkena jutsunya.  
Boruto muncul kembali di posisi awal, di bawahnya punggung Houga. 'Kena kau!' **"Rasengan!"** Boruto berusaha mengenai Houga yang diam di tempat tapi menatapnya.

 **'Boomm!'** Lantai dojo berlubang, Boruto dan Houga jatuh ke dalamnya. Tidak ada yang keluar terlebih dahulu dari lubang, Hiashi mendekati lubang dan melihat Boruto dan Houga masih berdiri. Namun perlahan-lahan Boruto sempoyangan.  
"Tubuhku..." Boruto ambruk tapi di tahan Houga. "Apa.. yang terjadi?" Boruto kemudian pingsan.  
Houga mengangkat tubuh Boruto ke atas. Menormalkan kembali aliran cakranya, lalu melepaskan jaket Boruto dan memeriksa jika ada bekas luka.  
"Aku akan minta bantuan Hanabi." Hiashi pergi meningalkan keduanya.  
"...Gomen-nasai! Aku tidak bermaksud menggunakan jutsu ini pada Boruto... Hontouni gomen-nasai!" Houga bersujut sebelum Hiashi meninggalkan dojo.  
Hiashi menghampiri Houga dan menepuk pundaknya. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada menyangka trik yang digunakan cucuku akan berakhir seperti ini. Kau hanya ingin menangkis serangannya. Anggap saja ini pengalaman pertama melatih, tidak ada salahnya mencoba lagi nanti." Hiashi sedikit tersenyum pada Houga. Houga membalas dengan senyuman lebar.  
"Benar juga... Ini belum apa-apa." Houga menutupi matanya dengan pergelangan tangan.  
"Jangan menangis seperti itu dulu... Mungkin masih ada saat lain yang membuatmu lebih senang." Hiashi kembali menepuk pundaknya.  
"Iya. Aku tidak akan hanya senang, tapi juga bangga pada Boruto." Houga sudah menghapus air matanya.  
"Aku akan minta bantuan Hanabi. Jadi tolong bawa cucuku ke kamar tamu." Hiashi meninggalkan keduanya. Hiashi teringat sesuatu yang penting, berbalik sebelum membuka pintu dojo. "Houga, dari dulu kau satu-satunya orang yang mewarisi jutsu buatan dari Neji. Menurutku ada bagusnya kau mengajari jutsu itu pada Boruto."  
"Entahlah, aku... Tidak yakin." "Pikirkanlah, sekarang kau gurunya..." Hiashi keluar dari dojo.  
Houga masih mematung di tempat, teringat saat Neji masih hidup dan mengajarinya. Saat itu umurnya 7 tahun dan Neji 16 tahun (Chunin).

 **Flashback...**  
"Neji...nii...san!" Suara anak laki-laki di depan dojo.  
"Oh, Houga apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Jangan bilang kau masuk tanpa izin." Neji melihat Houga dengan selidik.  
"Memang. Aku mau tanya, dari semua jutsu klan Hyuga, mana yang Neji-nii-san jadikan jurus pamungkas?" Houga masih kecil itu bertanya dengan antusias.  
"Jurus pamungkas?" Neji sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan. Houga menganguk. "Bisa pilih 2 jurus." Neji berfikir sejenak. "Hakkeshou Kaiten dan Hakke Hasangeki." "Hebat. Tapi, aku belum pernah dengar tentang Hakke Hasangeki, jutsu itu ada di gulungan mana?" "Jutsu itu tidak ada di gulungan mana pun. Jutsu itu buatanku sendiri." "Kalau begitu bisa ajari aku?" Houga semakin antusias. Neji melihat wajah Houga sejenak. "Tidak bisa. Jutsu ini tidak bisa digunakan sembarang orang, ini berbahaya." Keduanya hening tidak ada yang bersuara kecuali kicawan burung...  
"Aku mengerti." Houga mengatakannya dengan menunduk dan suara mengecil.  
"Oh Houga, apa kau datang untuk berlatih?" Suara merdu seorang gadis remaja mengalihkan pandangan keduanya.  
"Hinata-sama... T-tidak, aku tidak datang untuk itu... Emm... Urusanku sudah, selesai. Aku undur diri dulu!" Houga menunduk 90 derajat.  
"Uumm..." Hinata menganguk kecil kemudian Houga berlari keluar kediaman Ketua Hyuga. Neji dan Hinata kembali berlatih.  
 **Sore harinya...**  
"Benarkah?" Seorang wanita dewasa bertanya pada anak-anak.  
"Kami belum melihatnya lagi semenjak pagi tadi." Beberapa anak ada yang menjawab tidak tau/tidak melihat.  
Neji mendengar samar-samar pembicaraan itu membuatnya khawatir, ia lalu menghampiri anak-anak itu. "Ada apa? Kelihatannya kalian kebingungan?" Neji bertanya.  
"Neji-san, apa kau melihat Houga? Dia belum pulang." Wanita itu berujar dengan sedih.  
"Houga? Tadi siang dia ke dojo Hinata-sama, aku kira dia langsung pulang." Neji terkejut mendengar pernyataan Wanita itu.  
"Apa Houga bilang mau pergi kemana atau melakukan apa setelah itu?" Wanita itu semakin khawatir.  
"Houga hanya tanya jutsu Hyuga..." Neji kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Houga, namun ia seketika matanya membulat menyadari sesuatu. "Maaf aku harus memastikan sesuatu dulu." Neji langsung berlari menuju tempat perpustakaan klan Hyuga.  
Neji telah sampai di perpustakaan klan yang sudah sepi, bahkan nyaris ditutup. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri mencari anak laki-laki di antara kumpulan rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Neji menenangkan dirinya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, samar-samar ia mendengar suara lagu pengantar tidur di rak buku paling pojok. Neji melihat seorang pustakawan menyanyikan lagu itu untuk anak laki-laki yang ia cari, pustakawan itu meletakan jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya, meminta Neji diam. Setelah benar-benar tertidur pustakawan mengambil semua buku yang Houga baca untuk dikembalikan ke tempat semula.  
"Maaf menyusahkanmu." Neji meminta maaf pada pustakawan. "Tidak masalah, dia datang kesini hampir setiap hari. Ini sudah jadi kebiasaanya, tapi hari ini tidurnya baru saja. Kelihatannya ia membaca terlalu banyak buku." Pustakawan itu memaklumi kebiasaan Houga.  
"Aku akan membawanya pulang. Ibunya sangat khawatir." / "Iya, katakan pada ibunya kalau Houga menghilang lagi cari saja kesini." Neji mengendong Houga yang masih tertidur pulang. Ia sempat berfikir anak sepolos Houga tidak seherusnya belajar jurus berbahaya, tapi tekatnya untuk belajar dan berusaha menutupi keraguan Neji. 'Dia memang pantas mewarisi jutsu ini... Tapi, aku harus bertanya satu hal padanya...'

 **Ke esokan harinya...**

Neji kembali ke perpustakaan, seolah megerti pustakawan semalam kembali menunjuk tempat kemarin Houga membaca. Neji melihat Houga membaca dengan setumpuk kecil gulungan dan buku. Seolah mengetahui keberadaan Neji, Houga menoleh.  
"Neji-nii-san?" "Apa kau sedang belajar?" Pertanyaan Neji dijawab anggukan.

"...Tidak semua anak-anak Hyuga bisa masuk Akademi dan menjadi Shinobi. Jadi kulakukan ini, aku bagian dari klan ini, dan bagian dari Konoha. Sebagai salah satu anggota klan. Bukan, sebagai seorang warga Konoha. Ini harus kulakukan!" Neji terkejut dengan perkataan Houga yang masih 7 tahun. Houga menangis dengan air mata deras, gulungan kecil yang ia baca basah terkena tetesan air mata. "A-aku... H-hanya ingin membantu, saat Ujian Chunin yang lalu... Terjadi penyerangan di desa, orang-orang banyak terluka, bahkan meninggal. A-aku tidak bisa bermain dengan tenang setelah itu!" Neji memeluk Houga yang menangis dan berusaha menenangkanya.

"Sudah Houga..." Neji kembali mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku ingin menolong kalian... Aku ingin menjadi Shinobi! Seperti Neji-nii-san...!" Mendengar pernyataan Houga mata Neji berkaca-kaca, hampir ikut menangis. Neji berusaha menenangkan dirinya, tangisan Houga sudah reda namun ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya.  
"Houga?" Neji melepaskan pelukannya terlebih dahulu dan melihat Houga yang tertidur, sepertinya harus diantar pulang.  
Dalam perjalanan Neji mulai mengerti kalau hal yang ia pikirkan tentang dunia Ninja sama dengan Houga. 'Aku akan membantumu menjadi Shinobi...' Neji melihat Houga terbangun.  
"Neji-nii-san? Kita akan kemana?" Houga yang masih 1/2 sadar.  
"Pulang." Houga membenturkan kepala kecilnya ke punggung Neji seolah menolak pulang. "...Kau akan latihan besok denganku. Jangan sampai kau terlambat datang ke dojo." Seketika mata Houga membulat mendengar kata Neji.  
"Benarkah itu Neji-nii-san?" Neji mengangguk. "Aku juga akan membantumu agar bisa masuk Akademi, dan jutsu yang kau inginkan..." Houga sangat senang, mungkin jika tempat itu sepi ia akan berteriak sekeras mungkin.  
"Arigato Neji-nii-san! Aku akan berusaha!" Neji membalas senyuman Houga.  
 _ **Tapi, 2 tahun kemudian...Mendekati perang dunia ninja IV...**_  
"Neji-nii-san akan kembali bukan? Apa Neji-nii-san akan melatihku kembali?" Houga bertanya dengan penuh khawatiran.  
"Aku tidak bisa memastikanya... Tolong doakan semuanya selamat ya." Neji mengucapkan salam perpisahan.  
 _ **Setelah perang berakhir...**_  
Air mata penduduk desa tidak bisa dibendung lagi, banyak orang meninggal saat perang. Terutama jika itu anggota keluarga, guru, atau temanmu yang berharga. Air mata Houga mengalir dengan deras di depan makam seorang yang sangat berharga, seorang yang membantunya masuk Akademi dan belajar jutsu semua Hyuga. Ia menangis di depan batu lisan Neji. Beberapa jam kemudian... Banyak orang sudah yang pulang, Houga masih menatap batu lisan itu dengan sedih. Terasa seorang menyentuh bahunya, ia menoleh dan menatap 2 orang tersebut.  
"Hinata-sama..." Houga melihat nona Hinata bersama Naruto.  
"Ayo pulang." Hinata mengajak.  
Sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya, Houga menyentuh lisan Neji sebentar lalu mengangguk. Mereka pergi dari tempat peristirahatan terakhir kali para Shinobi Konoha.

 **Flashback off...**  
Hari mendekati sore, Houga menunggu Boruto sadar dari pingsan. Boruto sudah di obati Hanabi, tinggal menunggu bangun saja. 'Aku, tidak boleh ragu... Seperti Neji-nii-san menaruh kepercayaan kepadaku... Aku, juga harus percaya pada Boruto.' Pikiran Houga berhenti saat mendengar pintu di buka dan terlihat seorang yang lama ia tidak temui. Tapi kelihatanya ia sedang marah besar.

"Hinata-sama..." "Ooo... Kau... Mungkinkah?" Hinata bergetar melihat orang di depannya.  
"Kenapa? ini aku Hinata-sama. Houga loh!" / "Aku ingat. Tapi apa kau yang melatih Boruto?" Houga hanya menganguk kecil.  
 _'Bbbruuk...!'_ Tiba-tiba Hanabi datang dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.  
"Ini...Bencana...Istrimu menelpon berkali-kali dan memaksamu pulang sekarang juga!"  
 **'Krriinngg!'**  
"Mo-shi-mo-shi. Eto..." Hanabi gugup atau takut berbicara dengan orang yang di seberang telpon.  
'Hanabi. Di sana ada Houga kan... Minta ia pulang sekarang juga!' Istri Houga berteriak dan membuat Hanabi harus menjauhkan telpon dari telinganya.  
"Aku akan bicara dengannya..." Houga mengambil telpon itu dari Hanabi dan keluar dari kamar tamu. "Shiori... Tenanglah. Aku akan pulang."  
Sejenak hening...  
"Aku bahkan tidak tau Houga sudah punya Istri." Hinata merasa tidak tau apa-apa.  
"Jadi begitu toh alasanya sampai Houga-san tidak mau membuat Istrinya marah... Shiori-san mirip dengan Baa-chan." Boruto yang sadar langsung ikut ngomong. Hinata dan Hanabi hanya bisa diam sampai Boruto selesai bicara.  
"Boruto, kita tidak tau seperti apa Kushina marah..." Hinata menenangkan Boruto.  
"Aku pernah di marahi olehnya dalam mimpi... Baa-chan memukul kepalaku dengan keras." Boruto kesal mengingat pengalaman yang berkesan itu.  
Pintu kamar di buka oleh Houga yang menghela nafas panjang. "Aku akan pulang."  
"Aku juga!" Boruto mengangkat tangan ikut setuju.

 **Sementara itu...**  
Di gedung Hokage yang sudah sepi, suara langkah kaki seorang terdengar. Ia masih belum berniat pulang, tidak sebelum menerima laporan dari temannya yang menjalankan misi. Orang itu dipanggil Nanadaime Hokage dan nama aslinya Uzumaki Naruto, langkah kakinya pelan dan hampir diseret, ia lelah sehabis pulang dari Suna. Saat membuka pintu kantornya, banyaknya tumpukan dokumen seolah menyapa penglihatanya dan harus segera diselesaikan. Ia duduk sambil melihat pemandangan Konoha.  
 _'Krriiikkk!' 'Krriiikkk!'_  
Suara kaca digores membuat Naruto lebih sadar. Ia melihat burung gagak Sasuke bertengger di jendela, Naruto membuka jendela dan mengambil laporan dari Sasuke. _'Poft!'_ Burung gagak itu menghilang. Naruto membaca perlahan deretan kalimat dan kata-kata yang tertulis di dalamnya:  
 _ **'Naruto, aku masih belum bertemu pemimpin Amegakure. Dan mengenai masalah di desa Amegakure... Aku merasa ada Pain kedua, kekuatan Zetsu juga tumbuh di tubuh seseorang, tempat ini dikepung oleh monster bernama greelix. Banyak yang aku tidak ketahui, seorang profesor yang merawat Megumi atau bisa dibilang pemimpin Amegakure, bilang "Kalau ingin kau tau semuanya berikan aku semua tanaman obat yang kuperlukan dan tugaskan seorang ninja medis untuk membantuku merawat Megumi, setelah itu akan kuceritakan semuanya".'**_ Naruto sedikit berfikir kelihatanya tidak akan mudah.  
 **'Aku tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana, aku selalu diawasi oleh mata-mata mereka. Ini satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan informasi, aku sudah menuliskan daftar tanaman obat yang harus dibawa dan Ninja medis yang membawa obatnya.'** Naruto membaca data tanaman obat yang ternyata sangat panjang. **'Ninja medis: Uciha Sakura...'**

 **To be Continue...**  
 **Telat lagi! Benar-benar minta maaf! Hiihii... Ini dia tokoh baru! Houga Hyuga usia 25 tahun, Jonin Konoha, pewaris jutsu Neji 'Hakke Hasangeki', udah punya Istri namanya Shiori. Hubungan Houga dan Neji bukan saudara, tapi dari garis keturunan yang sama dengan Neji yaitu Bruke. Udah dituliskan sebuah flashback yang menurut Author mengharukan... Nulisnya sambil nangis.**  
 **Kalau ada yang bingung tentang jutsu Hyuga ini datanya:**  
 **Hakke Hasangeki : teknik taijutsu yg dikembangkan oleh Neji. Dengan memperluas aliran chakra ditubuhnya dan dialirkan ke telapak tangan, maka Neji bisa mencptakan gelombang chakra dan dengan mengarahkan telapak tangan itu ke lawan, neji bisa mementalkan lawan ke bebatuan terdekat dan juga bisa menekan tenketsu (aliran chakra) lawan.**  
 **Hakke Sanjuni Sho : Pengguna akan mlakukan pukulan cepat pada 32 titik aliran chakra lawannya, sehngga lawan akan mengalami gangguan pda pengendalian chakranya karna aliran chakranya tertutup untuk smentara ketika terkena jutsu ini. Ketika lawan sdah berada dalam jangkauan serangannya maka pengguna akan mlakukan sikap kuda2 dari Juuken, dan mulai melakukan teknik ini. Dlam teknik ini ada beberapa langkah serangan pukulan, dan tiap langkah serangan akan meningka dalam kelipatan 2.**  
 **Hakkeshou Kaiten : Taijutsu unik dimiliki clan Hyuuga dngan menggunakan jyuuken. Kaiten memakai potensi unik dari byakugan, yaitu mlihat seluas 360 derajat, sehingga membuat penguna bisa melihat serangan dari berbgai arah. Jika serangannya diketahui maka penguan mengeluarkan beberapa chakranya dari seluruh tenketsu yang ada ditubuh dan penguna akan berputar seperti gasing, membuat chakra membngkus tubuhnya sperti angin puyuh dan menahan semua serangan.**  
 **Hakke Kuushou : Sama dengan Hakke Hasangeki, hanya Hakke Kuushou sering digunakan Neji untk lawan pada jarak menengah.**

 **Data Jutsu ini akan bertambah jika dituliskan dalam cerita dan tidak akan ditulis ulang untuk yang sudah ditulis datanya!**  
 **Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya!**  
 **Review Please...!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Informasi Rahasia

Udara malam yang menusuk membuat orang malas pergi. Mendekati musim panas, udara malam terasa seperti di gurun pasir. Seorang wanita berambut pink pendek dengan usia 34 tahun mendatangi kantor Hokage dengan langkah kesal. Kenapa temannya Naruto memintanya datang cepat-cepat setelah makan malam? Dan juga setelah Sarada berumur 12 tahun Sakura sudah bilang kalau ada misi, level harus kurang dari (B), dan hanya berhubungan dengan kesehatan. Inilah yang membuat Sakura bingung, misi suaminya di Amegekure kenapa ia harus ikut juga?

'Huuuhhh...' Sakura membuang nafas panjang. Misi apapun dari Naruto ia harus menolaknya, tangan Sakura mengetok pintu perlahan.  
"Masuk!" Perintah orang di dalam. Sakura mulai memasuki ruangan Hokage, terlihat Naruto dengan wajah lesu dan dokumen yang menurut Sakura semakin menggunung. Sakura sedikit kasihan pada temannya itu tapi ia harus tegas menolak.

"Selamat malam... Nanadaime." Sakura membuka pembicaraan dengan canggung.  
"Selamat malam. Maaf Sakura memintamu malam-malam datang..." Naruto menjeda pembicaraanya sambil meregangkan ototnya. "...Langsung saja. Kau pasti bingungkan? Kenapa di beri misi dengan Sasuke." "Begitu-lah... Aku-kan sudah bilang misi harus di bawah (B). Misi Sasuke itu (S), kau mau membuat Sarada khawatir?" Sakura bertanya penuh selidik.  
"Kalau begitu tanya langsung pada Sasuke saat kau bertemu langsung dengannya... Sulit kalau aku yang menjelaskannya padamu, ini surat laporan dari Sasuke." Sakura mengambil surat itu dari tangan Naruto. Sakura membaca setiap kalimat juga kata di dalamnya, matanya melebar begitu melihat isi surat mengatakan di butuhkan Ninja medis dan tanaman obat lengkap sesuai daftar. Nama Uciha Sakura tertulis jelas di surat.  
"Sekarang bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya dengan ragu. "Kalau ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Kaguya atau Zetsu ini tidak bisa di biarkan." Naruto memperjelas.

"Ha'i... Aku akan pergi." Sakura masih ragu. "Begini rencananya. Saat kau ada di perbatasan Negara Api. Sasuke akan menjemputmu, cuma dia yang tahu caranya masuk Amegakure. Gunakan pakaian berwarna gelap dan jas hujan. Ini demi keamanan. Soal tanaman obat sudah disiapkan, kau bisa pergi besok antara pagi sampai siang. Jangan sore, makhluk yang menjaga aktif pada malam hari. Apa ada pertanyaan?" Naruto menjelaskan secara singkat.  
"Bagaimana dengan Sarada?" "Soal Sarada... Tidak bisa dengan Neneknya, Mebuki-san?" Naruto memberi saran.  
"Sarada tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka."  
"Suzune-san?"  
"Suzune-senpai tinggal dengan Tsunade-sensei, tempat itu penuh dengan 'minuman'." Sakura tidak ingin Sarada dekat dengan guru lamanya itu.  
"Bagaimana ini? Couji?" Tanya Naruto asal.  
"Mereka memiliki selera makan yang buruk." Sakura lagi-lagi menambah alasan.  
"Kalau begitu apa yang menurutmu bagus?" Naruto kembali menopang wajahnya ke meja memberi kesan bosan.  
"Kalau di tempat Hinata tidak masalah, tapi... Bagaimana kalau mereka bertengkar?" Sakura mengerti kalau Sarada dan Boruto sering berdebat.  
"Ya itu juga masalah sih..." Naruto setuju. 'Tapi... "Aku akan menjelaskannya selama makan malam bersama!". Dia... sudah jadi lebih baik.'  
"Nanadaime?" Sakura mencoba menyadarkan temannya yang melamun.  
"Maaf. Soal itu, apa boleh buat Mebuki-san..."/"Tidak apa." Ucapan Naaruto terpotong oleh Sakura.  
"Hiihhii... Berdebat sekali-kali tidak masalah kok!" Sakura mengucapkannya dengan senang.  
"Heh?" Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. 'Ini... Kaa-chan. "Tidak apa. Deteba-nee...".' "Terserah saja Sakura... Aku pusing." "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Sakura melangkah pergi.  
"Sayonara..." Pintu ruang Hokage tertutup.

Selama berjalan pulang entah kenapa Sakura memikirkan sikap Boruto akhir-akhir ini. Baginya sangat berubah. ucapan salam, membungkuk, kalimat yang sesuai dan tidak suka terlambat. 'Sebenarya ada apa dengan Boruto? Aku merasa itu tidak mirip lagi dengan Naruto... Tapi, seperti...' Sakura terdiam dalam benaknya tergambar seorang yang mirip dengan Naruto yang menggunakan jubah Hokage namun rambutnya lebih panjang. Sakura langsung berbalik menatap bukit yang biasanya diukir wajah Hokage. Matanya fokus pada wajah Hokage ke 4. 'Itu tidak mungkin!. Boruto tidak mungkin berubah sejauh itu!' Sakura mempercapat langkahnya pulang ke rumah.

Skip Time...  
Udara senja yang masih dingin, ayam belum berkokok, dan belum ada suara bunyi alerm. Pukul 04.30 senja Sakura bagun dan memasak makanan sarapan dan bekal untuk Sarada.

"Hahh... Selesai." Sakura meregangkan sedikit ototnya. Melihat masakannya sudah dihidangkan di atas meja dan bento yang sudah dibungkus rapi. 'Sekarang bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada Sarada?'  
"Ohayo... Mama." Sarada menyapa sambil turun dari tangga dengan pakaian ninja lengkap.  
"Ohayo... Sarada. Sepertinya kau sudah siap. Ayo makan."  
Sarada duduk dan melihat hidangan buatan ibunya terlihat lebih enak.  
"Ittakimasu..." Keduanya makan dengan tenang. Selama makan hening, kata-kata yang mau Sakura ucapkan hilang entah ke mana.  
"Aku selesai..." Sarada mengakhiri makannya dan menaruh piring bekas makan di tempat cuci piring.  
"Mama! Aku berangkat dulu..."/"Tunggu Sarada!" Sakura menghentikan langkah anaknya ke dekat pintu.  
"Aku ingin bicara denganmu... Ini tentang misi Sasuke." Sarada terdiam seolah setuju dan mendekati ibunya. Sakura menggambil nafas panjang. "Sebenarnya Ayahmu mengalami masalah dalam misinya. Orang yang memimpin Amegakure sakit parah dan membutuhkan perawatan, aku harus pergi ke sana untuk membantu Sasuke menyelesaikan tugasnya. Masalahnya Sasuke memerlukan informasi dan lawan Sasuke mungkin memiliki Zetsu..."  
"Zetsu? Menurut sejarah perang dunia shinobi ke 4 dia sudah disegel bersama Kaguya. Bagaimana ada salinanya?" Sarada sedikit bingung.  
"Itu yang masih harus dicari tahu... Aku akan pergi sekitar jam 9 pagi. Setelah latihan menginaplah di tempat Naruto." Jelas Sakura.  
"Eh?" Sarada terdiam sejenak. 'M-menginap di tempat Nanadaime-sama!? Senangnya... Apalagi Himawari-' (iner Sarada).  
"Sarada?!" Sakura mengayunkan tangan di depan wajah Sarada.  
"Tidakmasalahkok! Aku tidak apa-apa." Sarada mengatakannya dengan cepat.  
"Kalau begitu sehabis mandi kemasi bajumu untuk menginap. Ini kunci cadangan rumah." Sakura memberikan kunci pada Sarada.  
"Mama, Itedakima!"/"Tunggu!"  
"Apa lagi?" Sarada menatap ibunya kesal.  
"Ini Bento Sarada." Sakura tersenyum sambil memberikannya pada Sarada.  
Sarada juga ikut tersenyum. Menerimanya dan lekas berlari sebelum dikatai teman kuningnya terlambat. Namun ia teringat sesuatu, berhenti dan menatap ibunya di depan rumah. "Mama! Berjuang! Semoga berhasil dan pulanglah dengan selamat!" Sarada berteriak.  
"Pasti." Setelah itu Sarada kembali berlari.

Skip Time...

Sakura sudah ada di depan gerbang desa menggunakan pakaian serba hitam mulai dari baju, celana, sampai ikat kepala tapi masih dengan lambang Konoha. Mengambil nafas panjang dan mulai berlari menuju ke perbatasan Negara api dan Amegakure. Sesekali berhenti ketika mendekati tempat tujuan, menengok ke belakang, ke kiri, dan ke kanan. Mencari keberadaan Sasuke dan waspada pada intaian musuh, Sakura berhenti lagi dan menyeka keringatnya.

'Kreesekk...! Kreeseekk...!'

Sakura menjadi was-was mendengar suara tersebut. Diambilnya 3 suriken dari kantong senjata dengan hati-hati, begitu Sakura berbalik ke 3 suriken langsung dilemparkan. Sambil menunggu respon Sakura menggambil kunai dan mempersiapkan pukulannya.

'kreeseek...!'

Sakura langsung tenang begitu yang keluar dari semak-semak itu Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum begitu melihatnya, menghampiri Sakura dan mengembalikan 3 suriken tadi. "Apa aku terlalu lama?" Tanya Sakura.  
"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan langsung menggandeng tangannya dengan Sakura. "Bicaranya nanti saja saat tiba di tempat Informan."

Mereka langsung melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat persembunyian Yukiko. Sakura sedikit binggung jalan masuknya bukan dari pintu gerbang tapi dari reruntuhan yang harus digeser. Saat tiba di dalam, Sakura sulit melihat karena minimnya penerangan, baginya tempat ini mirip persembunyian Orocimaru. "Aku sulit melihat..." Guman Sakura lalu meraba dinding untuk mengiringi langkahnya.  
"Tunggu sebentar... lampunya akan tiba." Ucapan Sasuke tidak bisa di mengerti Sakura.

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda seukuran bola kasti melayang di depan mereka dan mengeluarkan cahaya seperti senter. Sakura semakin binggung benda apa itu, namun pertanyaan itu ia simpan. Karena Sasuke sudah mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan, belok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sakura mengikuti di belakang karena lebar lorong tidak cukup untuk 2 orang. Setelah cukup dalam masuk, cahaya dari benda tersebut mati menuntun mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih terang. Di dalam ruangan tersebut ada seorang wanita berambut coklat berantakan dan menggunkan jas berwarna putih yang sudah kusut. "Sepertinya kau menyanggupi pertukaranku..." Wanita itu berujar dengan nada dingin.  
Sakura mulai berkeringat dingin, orang-orang di Amegakure ternyata seperti Sasuke di masa lalu 'dingin seperti es'.  
"Namaku Yukiko, orang yang memintamu datang kemari adalah aku..." Yukiko bersuara dengan dingin. "Aku ingin tahu siapa namamu... Silahkan memperkenalkan diri." Yukiko sedikit tersenyum pada akhir ucapanya.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, mencoba tidak tegang. "Namaku Sakura Uciha, aku adalah orang yang diminta Sasuke untuk membawa tanaman obat dan merawat Megumi-sama. Yoroshiku, Yukiko-san." Sakura berkenalan dengan sopan.

Lengkungan bibir yang ada di wajah Yukiko hilang seketika begitu mendengar nama marga Sakura. "Uciha-san sepertinya aku lupa memberitahumu. Kau tidak boleh menyangkutkan orang yang kau sayangi dalam pertukaran ini."

"Istriku salah seorang ninja medis yang terbaik dimiliki Konoha." Sasuke membela Sakura. Yukiko hanya memandangnya biasa, Sasuke yang menyadari itu menambahkan pembelaannya "Dia ikut berperang dan melawan Kaguya saat umur kami 17 tahun."

Lengkungan bibir di wajah Yukiko kembali. "Jadi begitu... Baiklah untuk kali ini boleh. Tapi, untuk selanjutnya aku tidak akan terima." Yukiko berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mendekati Sakura. "Aku butuh bantuan sekarang. Ayo pergi keruangan Megumi. Soal Uciha-san, ia akan menunggu di sini." Yukiko melangkah pergi dan Sakura mengekor di belakang meninggalkan Sasuke di ruangan tersebut.

Sakura dan Yukiko tiba di ruangan yang dimaksud, penerangan yang minim karena hanya mengunakan obor dan lentera (tanpa listrik). Seorang wanita dengan rambut putih panjang terurai tidur di atas kasur minim. Selimut tipis yang menghangatkan tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa dingin di tubuhnya. Ia terus menerus mengigil dan belum tertidur, saat Sakura memegang tangannya serasa menyentuh es.

"Kondisinya memburuk. Sulit mendapat tanaman obat di sekitar sini, aku takut kehilangan dia karena itu aku tidak pergi jauh. Aku harap kau sudah menakar ramuan obat sekali rebus!" Yukiko lagi-lagi dengan tegas dan dingin secara tiba-tiba.

"Itu sudah diurus, tunjukan aku cara pembuatannya..." Sakura menjawab tenang.

"Ikut aku." Yukiko membuka pintu ruangan sebelah dan terlihat peralatan untuk membuat obat. "Kita mulai, perhatikan baik-baik setelah ini kita akan membuat obat ini selama 1 minggu penuh." Setelah itu mereka mulai membuat obat sesuai dengan takaran. Mulai dari menumbuk, rebus, dan penyeduhan cukup lama sekitar 1 jam akhirnya selesai. Tinggal menunggu sampai hangat.

"Apa di sini tidak ada gelas?" Sakura terlihat bingung.

"Pakai saja gelas ukur itu. Di sini tidak ada gelas aku biasa minum pakai botol plastik." Sakura hanya menurut dan menuang obat ke dalam gelas ukur.

"Tinggal menunggu sedikit lagi." Sakura berguman lalu Yukiko menyentuh gelas ukur tersebut dan langsung di tutupnya.

"Ini sudah sesuai untuk suhu tubuhnya yang rendah." Yukiko menaruh gelas itu di nampan dan ia bawa.

Sakura melihat Yukiko memberikan gelas itu ke Megumi yang tidurnya sudah bersandar pada dinding. Megumi meminum obat tanpa ragu dan langsung habis, rasa mengigilnya sudah hilang. Ia tanpak lebih lega dan hangat, Sakura sepertinya melihat lengkungan bibir dari seorang yang bernama Megumi seolah mengatakan 'terima kasih.'

"Kembalilah istirahat." Megumi menurut lalu kembali berbaring dan menggunakan selimut. Yukiko menghampiri Sakura dan berbisik 'Ayo kembali.' Sakura mengikutinya ke ruangan sebelumnya. Sakura melihat Sasuke tertidur dengan duduk bersandar di dinding. Kalian berdua istirahatlah, aku akan beri tahu sedikit demi sedikit mulai dari besok. Yukiko pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Sakura menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke yang tidur. Ia melihat kasur minim yang bisa digunakan untuk tidur tapi tanpa bantal dan selimut. Namun untungnya saja sakura membawa selimut lebih. Membuka isi tasnya mengambil selimut lalu tidur di kasur.

Skip Time...

Sakura bangun dengan merasakan rasa dingin di seluruh tubuhnya meski menggunakan selimut. Menengok kesamping kanan dan kiri, mencari Yukiko atau Sasuke untuk ditanyai.

"Kau sudah bangun..." Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.  
"Kau habis dari mana?" Tanya Sakura. "Mencoba mencari informasi mengenai greelix. Tapi hujan malah turun dan menyulitkan pergerakanku." Jelas Sasuke.  
"Kenapa tidak bisa sabar sedikit?" Tanya Sakura. "Kita tidak tahu kapan mereka menyerang. Kalau benar dia seperti Zetsu dan Pain itu berarti kita harus secepatnya kembali." Jelas Sasuke.  
"Oh." Jawab Sakura biasa namun dengan kekhawatiran.

'Tok! Tok! Tok!' Pintu dibuka langsung oleh Yukiko. "Ayo bantu aku lagi." Sakura mengikuti Yukiko ke ruangan kemarin. Membantu membuat obat, bubur, minuman hangat.

"Ini. Perlu aku suapi?" Tanya Yukiko. Megumi menggeleng dan mencoba makan sendiri.  
Yukiko berbisik lagi pada Sakura untuk kembali. Sakura hanya menurut dengan sistem pengobatan yang seperti ini. Kembali menemui Sasuke dan memulai pembicaran informasi dengan serius.

"Beritahu aku... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sasuke berujar dengan serius.  
"Menurut perkiraanku saat perang dunia ninja ke 4 orang-orang yang masuk dalam Mugensukoyomi akan berubah menjadi Zetsu."  
"Itu memang benar." Sakura membenarkan.  
"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, kalau ada orang itu bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya mau jadi manusia atau zetsu?" Sasuke dan Sakura tersentak. "Yang lebih parahnya lagi Kajime tidak hanya menyerap energi Zetsu putih tapi juga yang hitam seperti yang di miliki Kaguya." Yukiko menjelaskan.  
"Kenapa kaguya tidak sadar?" Sasuke heran. "Kalian sedang bertarung bukan? Energi yang diserapnya hanya kecil tapi Kajime kembangkan sampai level 3." Penjelasan Yukiko kembali membuat Sakura penasaran. Sasuke menyahut "Dengan kata lain. Zetsu bisa terpisah dari tubuh Kajime dan menyerang layaknya manusia karena ada Gen Zetsu putih. Membuat tubuhnya keras?" Yukiko mengangguk.  
"Untuk selanjutnya tunggu sampai minggu depan." Mendegar jawaban Yukiko, Sakura dan Sasuke hanya pasrah.  
"Baiklah. Arigato, untuk informasinya." Sakura berterima kasih lalu Yukiko pergi untuk memeriksa kondisi Megumi.

Tak tersa seminggu berlalu... Megumi sudah hampir pulih. Tugas Sakura sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu informasi dari Yukiko untuk Sasuke. Di ruangan dokumen Megumi mengangkat 4 buah buku setebal kamus dan 1 buah buku yang sedang. Beberapa keping DVD dan gulungan-gulungan kumal tertumpuk di atas meja.

"Ini semua data yang kutemukan... Ada bahasa asing dalam sebuah data dan sudah diterjemahkan 60%. Sisanya kuserahkan pada kalian." Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebuah data yang sangat lengkap tentang musuh ia berhasil dapatkan.

Yukiko membuka selorokan dan mengambil sebuah katalog tebal. "Ini berisi semua teoriku menyangkut semua data ini. DVD itu isinya vidio mengenai monster greelix mulai dari kemampuan dan evolusi. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang berubah menjadi monster dan cara mengembalikan mereka kewujud asal." Sakura sedikit binggung orang-orang yeng berubah menjadi monster bisa kembali.

"Dengan kata lain itu hanya jutsu dan bisa dibatalkan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Memang benar. Tidak mungkin Kajime membunuh temannya sendiri, mereka masih hidup tapi tidak sadar. Tujuannya yang sebenarnya untuk 'kemakmuran'." Jelas Yukiko.

"Maksudmu Kajime ingin merebut Konoha?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Benar. Tapi, bukan hanya Konoha tapi, 5 negara ninja besar. Jika Konoha jatuh maka, 4 negara akan ikut membela. Kajime menunggu saat semuanya bisa di jatuhkan secara bersamaan."

"Kapan itu?" Tanya Sasuke. "Aku belum tahu. Oh iya, ini Kartu Chip untuk program komputer khusus bersama DVD instal, untuk kontak dan kerjasama." Yukiko menyerahkan ke dua benda tersubut. "Kami akan kembali ke Konoha-"

"Yuu-chan! Bang! Eh?" Yukiko menghindar saat ingin di peluk dari belakang oleh Megumi.

"Hentikan itu." Yukiko kembali berujar dingin.

"Selalu begitu... Aku baru sembuh dari luka 1 bulan. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, tolong peluk aku!" Minta Megumi dengan memelas.

"Simpan saja itu untuk kekasihmu atau suamimu." Megumi langsung melemas begitu mendengar penuturan temannya. Mengingat umurnya 28 tahun dan belum menikah.

"Awas saja kau Kajime. Seenaknya saja mengambil pemerintahan orang! Mentriku juga jadi bonekamu!" Yukiko mencoba meredakan amarah Megumi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Sakura mencoba memahami situasi.

"Aku, Megumi dan Kajime sudah berteman sejak lama. Megumi dan Kajime dulu saling bersaing untuk menjadi anggota Akatsuki di bawah bimbingan Konan dan Nagato. Megumi suka pada Kajime tapi, semenjak Megumi menjabat mereka jadi rengang. Dan mereka sekarang saling membenci." Jelas Yukiko.

"Begitulah... Aku menyukai orang yang hampir membunuhku. Sangat naif." Ungkap Megumi.

"Tolong tenanglah." 'Karena kita senasip. Sasuke juga hampir membunuhku.' Guman Sakura.

"Mengenai keadaan 6 mentriku... Mereka ikut terpengaruh dan memiliki rinegan, karena Gen mata Nagato-senpai di tanamkan pada mata mereka, dan jiwa Zetsu yang bisa membelah itu menguasai diri mereka. Mereka bergerak sesuai dengan perintah Kajime." Jelas Megumi.

"Kapan dia mendapat gen mata itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sebelum mayat Nagato-senpai dicuri dan Konan-senpai sudah mati sebelum perang dunia ninja ke 4. Kajime mengambil sample gen dari mata, itu hanya perkiraan." Jelas Megumi.

"Itu sudah cukup, kalau begitu kami kembali." Sasuke dan Sakura mulai pergi dari ruangan di ikuti dengan Megumi dan Yukiko.

"Gomen-nee sudah menyusahkan dan tentang kerjasama antar desa bisa diurus setelah ini selesai." Megumi meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sampai jumpa lagi." Balas Sakura dan Megumi tersenyum menganguk.

"Bye...Bye!" Setelah Sakura dan Sasuke jauh. Megumi dan Yukiko menikmati suasana pagi hari yang damai "Mereka sangat baik ya!" Yukiko tersentak teringat sesuatu ia langsung mengejar Sakura dan Sasuke. "Ada apa Yuu-chan?" Teriak Megumi.

"Ada hal yang harus kutanyakan... Kau jangan pergi kemana-mana! Biar aku saja yang tanya." Megumi hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan temannya pergi.

Berlari secepat mungkin menyebarkan 4 eye'sil ke segala arah. Sekitar 5 menit mencari dan ketemu ia segera menyusul. Menghalangi jalannya pergi Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran.  
"Aku mau tanya. Apa kalian punya anak?" Tanya Yukiko penuh selidik.  
"Eh? Kenapa kau tanya begitu?" Sakura ikut bingung.  
"Ja-wab-lah..." Yukiko mengintimidasi.  
"Kami punya seorang putri. Usianya 13 tahun dia seorang Shinobi." Jawab Sasuke.  
"Uciha-san, apa putrimu itu punya mata sepertimu?" Tanya Yukiko.  
"Iya. Dia punya." Jawab Sasuke.  
"Kalau begitu... Jaga dia baik-baik. Kalau sampai Gen matanya diambil kemungkinan hal ini bisa jadi masalah." Ucap Yukiko kemudian kembali.  
"Dimengerti..." Balas Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Sementara itu...  
"Kerja bagus Boruto reflekmu meningkat, juga kekuatan pukulanmu... Nah, ayo istirahat sebentar. Jangan sampai lusa nanti kau tidak turun latihan." Ujar pelatih Boruto, Houga.  
"Ha'i. Paman!" Jawab Boruto. 'Lihat saja Sensei... Aku tidak akan kalah!'

To be Continue...  
Ketemu lagi! Maaf lagi sibuk sekolah SMA ini Author. Ngurus puisi dan pengen nulis cerpen, jadinya FFN tidak terurus lagi. Untuk yang setia baca silahkan tanya... Kebetulan yang review cuma sedikit. Pengen ada tanya jawab lagi sama Author ini, seputar cerita ini atau kehidupan Author boleh tapi, yang jelas ya kata-katanya. Author bukan tipe orang yang paham kata-kata singkatan.

REVIEW PLEASE...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 : Antara guru dan murid**

Matahari sudah tenggelam, langit berwarna oranye ke hitaman mulai muncul. Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke Konoha selepas misi mereka, rasa lega, lelah bercampur. Meraka telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang desa. Dari ke jauhan terlihat seseorang melambaikan tangan menyambut Sakura dan Sasuke pulang.

"Sarada?!" Ucap Sakura lalu Sarada langsung memeluk ibunya. "Kagen-kah?" Sarada hanya mengangguk. "Selama ibumu pergi kamu dititipin di mana?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Tempat Bibi Hinata." Jawab Sarada.  
"Tidak apa-apa?"(Sasuke)  
"Aku baik, Bibi Hinata masakannya enak. Juga Naruto-san dan Himawari sangat baik. Soal Boruto, kami sama sekali tidak bertengkar selama di rumah." Jelas Sarada.  
"Baguslah... Mengenai Boruto... Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Sasuke melihat Boruto berdiri di atas gerbang desa yang bisa dibilang sangat tinggi.  
Boruto turun dari atap gerbang dan menatap Sasuke serius. "Aku ingin menjadi muridmu lagi!" "Itu tidak bisa, kau sudah gagal!-"/ "Aku masih belum gagal. Selama masih ada waktu atau aku masih hidup, kata 'gagal' itu tidak akan ada." jawab Boruto dengan percaya diri.  
"Kalau begitu... Coba saja kalahkan aku!" Tantang Sasuke.  
"Aku terima. Malam ini pukul 12 datang ke tempat kita biasa latihan. Ayo bertarung." jawab Boruto. "Aku pulang dulu." "Dia sangat percaya diri." Sasuke melirik Sarada seolah bertanya 'apa ada yang terjadi?'. Namun Sarada justru mengalihkan pandangannya.

Skip Time...

Keluarga Uciha telah makan malam dan berbicara hal biasa. Sekarang pukul 10 malam, Sarada sudah mengantuk. Namun sebelum pergi ke kamaranya, Sarada melihat ayahnya memandangi halaman rumah dari pintu kaca. "Papa." panggil Sarada.  
"Ada apa?" tanya sasuke.  
"Mengenai Boruto... Papa pernah bilang padanya 'Jangan pernah ingin menjadi sepertiku. Jadilah dirimu sendiri!'. Bagaimana kalau Boruto benar-benar menjadi seperti papa secara tidak sengaja?" Jawab Sarada.  
"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke heran.  
"Sulit menjelaskannya dari mana. Tapi dia bilang semenjak 6 bulan yang lalu, ia menyadari sesuatu. 'Beginikah dunia Shinobi yang sebenarnya... Orang yang bisa bertahan butuh tujuan bukan sekedar ambisi.' Mungkin dari luar saja tidak kelihatan tapi, Boruto sekarang bukan Boruto yang dulu..." Jelas Sarada.  
"Begitu. Perubahan kemampuannya?" Tanya Sasuke.  
"Soal itu, dia jadi lebih cerdik. Untuk selanjutnya papa hadapi saja, aku juga baru tahu sedikit." jawab Sarada. "Aku tidur dulu ya." Sarada pergi ke kamar.  
'Berubah ya... 6 bulan yang lalu. Seharusnya aku langsung tahu tapi, kenapa aku tidak tahu?' pikir Sasuke.

Skip Time...  
Jam 12 malam...  
Kriiiikkk-Krriikkk-Kriiikkk...  
Suara jangkrik mengiringi langkah Sasuke ke tempat latihan. Gelap dan sepi, Sasuke tidak merasakan keberadaan Boruto. Namun Sasuke mencium aroma yang aneh.  
'Apa ini?'  
"Oh Sudah sampai... Bagaimana aku tidak terlamabat lagi kan?" Sahut Boruto sambil memegang cangkir.  
"Hn. Kau datang lebih awal. Apa yang kau minum?" Tanya Sasuke.  
"Ini kopi, mau juga?" Tawar Boruto. Sasuke mengangguk dan ikut duduk di batu samping Boruto. "Kenapa kau butuh kopi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil meminum kopi.  
"Remaja usia 13-16 tahun butuh tidur minimal 5 jam sehari. Untuk mencegah kantuk butuh cafein, itu ada di dalam kopi." Jelas Boruto.  
'Penjelasannya masuk akal aja. Jadi ini maksudnya...' pikir Sasuke. "Selama aku pergi kau latihan sama siapa?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Hmm-Hmm-Hmm... Banyak yang terjadi... Sangat panjang penjelasannya. Tapi, kalau aku membawa seorang pria berpangkat Jounin ke sini, jangan heran ya!" seru Boruto.  
"Kau tidak mau cerita..." simpul Sasuke. "Hhhiii...Hhhiii..." Boruto tertawa Khas. 30 menit kemudian...  
"Ayo mulai..." Boruto bangkit dari duduknya dan Sasuke ikut.

Boruto menggambil nafas panjang. Mengambil 2 kunai namun tangannya ia sembunyikan.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan?"  
"Sedikit peregangan... Aku punya sedikit kejutan juga." "Aku mulai..." Sasuke langsung maju dengan Sharingan 3 tomoe sedikit ilusi mengarahkan katananya ke tubuh Boruto.  
'Ting!'  
Pedang Sasuke ditahan oleh kunai Boruto. Pandangan Sasuke mulai serius sedangkan Boruto mulai menyergai. Boruto menjauh sekaligus melakukan perlawanan jarak dekat. 'Ting!' 'Ting!' 'Ting'  
'Kalau paman Sasuke menggunakan Sharingan level 4, aku bisa kalah. Kalau begitu, aku pakai saja ini.' Mengeluarkan gulungan kecil, segel di dalam gulungan itu hilang dan keluar sebuah katana hitam yang pernah Boruto gunakan saat battle melawan Minato. Membuang sarung katana dan memegangnya dengan tangan kanan sementara kunai tangan kiri.

"Sejak kapan kau punya pedang sendiri?" "Ini hadiah 3 minggu yang lalu... Karena aku sudah jujur tentang diriku sekarang ini." jawab Boruto.  
"Dari Naruto."  
"Bukan! Ini dari Tou-chan. Kalau ingin tahu dari siapa hadapi aku dulu!"  
Sasuke maju lalu menaikan level Sharingan jadi ke 4. Kecepatan dan kekuatan Sasuke meningkat, Boruto harus mengimbangi gerakannya. 'Ting!' 'Ting!' 'Ting!' 'Ting!'  
Sasuke mundur sambil menyerang. "Katon Gyokakyo non jutsu!"

'Besar sekali! 5X lebih besar dari punya Sarada. Tidak ada pilihan lain.' Boruto memegang katananya dengan dua tangan dan ia majukan ke depan. 'Meskipun ini belum sempurna... Sekali saja!' "Raiton: Senpou Kaiten!" Bola api Sasuke terbelah melewati jutsu pelindung Boruto.

'...Mungkinkah dia sudah bisa mengeluarkan cakra dari seluruh tubuhnya? Dan 2 elemen secara bersamaan... Latihan seperti ini butuh waktu minimal 1 tahun. Tapi 2 minggu, bukan 6 bulan yang lalu... Jangan bilang setelah itu... Boruto dan Hyuga berkerja sama.' Sasuke melihat Boruto nafasnya tersengal-sengal. "Kau sebaiknya berhenti saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Berisik! Aku ingin menjadi muridmu lagi! Ini tidak akan selesai sebelum, aku menunjukan semua jutsuku!" Boruto dan Sasuke kembali beradu pedang.  
Mengambil 4 kunai spesial cabang tiga dan melemparkannya. "Syuriken Kage bunshin non jutsu!" 4 kunai tersebut menjadi banyak. Namun semuanya bisa dihindari Sasuke. Boruto melakukan teknik itu berulang ulang sampai seluruh arena dipenuhi oleh kunai dan Syuriken. "Hah...Hah...Hah..."

"Kau membuang senjatamu sendiri. juga tenagamu, sudah cukup sampai di sini saja..." Sasuke mengalirkan listrik pada pedangnya. Dan langsung menerjang.

"Kena Kau! Kage Bunshin non jutsu!" Tiba-tiba muncul 10 bushin mengelilingi Sasuke sambil membawa Rasengan.

Bbbooommm...!

Sasuke sudah membungkus tubuhnya dengan Susano'o level 2. dan Bushin Boruto menghilang. Sasuke menghantamkan pedang susano'o ke tanah dan pancaran energi menuju ke arah Boruto, Boruto mencoba menahannya kembali dengan Raiton: Senpou Kaiten namun gagal. Boruto terpental kearah pepohonan dan menghantam pohon. Kepala dan punggungnya terasa nyeri, terasa cairan merah mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala Boruto..." Sasuke menonaktifkan Susano'o-nya dan menghampiri Boruto.  
"Hii...hiii... Indra kau selalu serius ya!" Sasuke tidak asing dengan nada suara ini. Sasuke langsung bersiaga, ia berbicara dengan sisi buruk Boruto.

"kau juga ada di dalam sana?! Kenapa belum pergi juga?" geram Sasuke karena Zetsu tidak ada habisnya.  
Boruto mulai berdiri dan memperlihatkan mata merahnya. "Indra tidak tahu soal ini?" ucap sosok yang merasuki Boruto, suaranya sudah berubah menjadi suara Boruto. "Akan aku jelaskan... Aku yang ada di dalam sini bukan Zetsu yang kalian segel waktu itu. Aku ada di sini karena garis keturunan..."

"Garis keturunan... Uzumaki dan Hyuga? Ashura dan Hamura dengan kata lain... Hagomoro dan Hamura." simpul Sasuke.  
"Benar. Kalau 2 keturunan bersatu bisa jadi kekuatan yang besar. Itulah aku! Tapi, bisa jadi aku mengambil jiwa anak ini untukku. Punya tubuh sendiri enak juga kayaknya." Seru sisi buruk itu membuat Sasuke makin marah.  
"Tidak akan ku maafkan!" Seru Sasuke.  
"Tenang dulu Indra... Aku sebenarnya tidak perlu tubuh sendiri, kalau sudah membuat kontrak dengan 'anak ini'." ucap sosok itu.  
"Caranya?"  
"Bertarung. 'Anak ini' harus membuktikan kalau dia pantas menjadi tuanku. Selain itu antara cinta dan benci harus seimbang, karena anak ini sudah banyak belajar tentang dunia Shinobi rasa cintanya sudah sangat besar. Tapi, penyesalanya juga sangat besar dan dia menyadari tanggung jawabnya suatu hari nanti." jelas sosok itu.  
"Dewasa sebelum waktunya? Seperti Itachi-nii." "Aku tidak ingin memakan jiwa anak ini. Karena itu, jangan buat dia seperti Itachi. Kau kurang memperhatikan matanya, itulah alasannya kau tidak tahu kalau dia berubah." Jelas sosok itu.  
"Belakangan ini aku tidak ada waktu untuknya." Balas Sasuke.  
"Anak ini bisa trik istimewa Uciha. Tapi, dia sedang bosan. Selain itu Indra juga tidak mengajarkan jutsu selain Chidori. Ditambah sikapmu yang cuek itu plus tidak pernah puas pada pekembangan anak ini... MEMBUATNYA KESAL!". Sosok itu mulai berkoar-koar marah.  
"Hn..." "Indra mendengarkan ucapanku tidak sih?!" Sasuke hanya memberi tatapan seolah memperhatikan sebagai respon. "Padahal aku ada informasi soal Kajime..." Sasuke mulai tertarik.  
"Apa yang kau ketahui?" Tanya Sasuke.  
"Tapi sebagai gantinya! Berikan aku dan 'anak ini' pelatihan yang sepadan dengan harga informasi. Kkhhaa...! Kkhhaaa...!" Sosok itu tertawa Devil.  
"Kalau begitu latihannya semakin sulit!" seru Sasuke.  
"Boruto bisa!" "Dia bisa mati!" Balas Sasuke.  
"Aku dan Boruto akan sering bertukar posisi!" "Kau sangat serius... Aku cuma mau tes." Jelas Sasuke.  
"Habisnya, orang yang hidupnya Boruto jarang sekali... Aku ingin punya banyak teman! Tidak peduli harus mati berapa kali pun!" seru sosok itu. 'Yang seperti ini bahaya...' Batin Sasuke. "Apa boleh buat... Aku akan lebih mengawasi kalian berdua." Sasuke mengambil keputusan.  
"Arigato... Indra!"  
"Hentikan! memanggilku Indra... Seperti musuh."  
"Kalau begitu... Sasuke-sama!" / "Tidak!"  
"Sasuke-san."/ "seperti baru kenal."  
"Sasuke-kun" /"Itu hanya untuk Istriku saja!"  
"Sasuke sensei..." / Sasuke diam sejenak. "Tidak cocok."  
"Haaahhh... Paman Sasuke..." / "Baru cocok."  
"Aaarrgghh! Kenapa nggak dari tadi?" Sasuke tertawa dalam hati melihatnya. "Paman Sasuke... ngeslin..." Suaranya semakin mengecil.  
'Lho? Sudah selesai-kah?' Sasuke mencoba menyentuh tubuh Boruto yang masih dalam posisi berdiri dengan wajah menunduk.

Tiba-tiba Boruto langsung menjauh. Boruto memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing, mencoba tetap sadar dan berdiri tegak. Sasuke tahu kesadaran Boruto sudah sepenuhnya kembali, namun butuh waktu agar bisa stabil.

"Sudah saja bertarungnya Boruto. Saraf otakmu bisa terganggu kalau berlebihan." seru Sasuke.  
"Tadi Sensei bilang apa?" Boruto minta pengulangan.  
"Mulai parah... Hah, aku bilang 'sudah saja bertarunganya. Saraf otakmu bisa terganggu kalau berlebihan'." jelas Sasuke.  
"Kalau begitu aku yang menang..." ujar Boruto.  
"Bagaimana bisa?" heran Sasuke.  
"Pertarungan ini bukan untuk mengalahkan Paman Sasuke. Tapi, mengalahkan rasa ketidakpuasanmu dengan apa yang kucapai. Aku ingin Paman Sasuke... Bukan, Sensei melihat seperti apa aku sebenarnya. Jadi, apa aku gagal? Sensei?" tanya Boruto dengan semangat.  
"Tidak, kau berhasil. Aku senang memiliki murid sepertimu. Maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya." "Kalau begitu paggilnya Paman Sasuke atau Sensei?"  
"Terserah saja..."  
"Sasuke-sensei!"  
"Ayo pulang." ajak Sasuke. Boruto mulai pergi membawa tasnya. Sasuke memungut semua senjata yang berserakan dengan cepat. Saat memungut Sasuke menemukan kunai milik Hokage ke 4 sebanyak 4 buah di antara semua kunai dan syuriken. 'Ini... Milik Yondaime. Jadi Katana itu dari Yondaime juga. Apa kalian bertarung?' pikir Sasuke. Sasuke menyusul Boruto pulang ke rumahnya.

Skip Pleace...

Rumah kediaman Uciha... pukul 01.30 malam.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan melepas sepatunya. Tiba-tiba lampu menyala, Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke kembali. Sakura melihat Boruto sedikit sempoyongan mulai khawatir bagaimana hasil pertarungannya.  
"Okainasai... Anata." Sakura menyambut.  
"Tadaima. Tolong obati Boruto dulu, aku ingin mandi lagi." balas Sasuke.  
"Baik, ayo Boruto." Boruto mengikuti Sakura ke kamar tamu.

Sakura menggambil kotak obat dan mulai memeriksa keadaan Boruto. Mengoleskan obat di bagian yang sakit atau berdarah, menutupnya dengan kapas dan perban. Terakhir memberi obat pemulih kesehatan.

"Untuk saat ini, istirahatlah selama 2 hari. Jangan latihan dulu. Sebenarnya butuh 4-5 hari untuk pulih."  
"Apa boleh buat... Arigato Bibi Sakura." Sakura menggangguk melihat Boruto menurut. "Oyasumi Boruto." Sakura keluar dari kamar "Oyasumi." balas Boruto sebelum Sakura menutup pintu. Ada perasaan lega karena Boruto menurut tidak seperti Naruto yang keras kepala.  
"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Lukanya cukup banyak. Pertarungannya benar-benar serius ya?" tanya Sakura.  
"Hn, dia punya jutsu baru dan Kage bunshin + Rasengan bersamaan secara cepat." Jawab Sasuke "Lalu tindakanmu?" tanya Sakura "Susano'o level 2..."  
"Memangnya Ao Dama Rasengan?"  
"Apa kau lupa lemparan Rasengan sebesar bola kelereng saja bisa membuat batang pohon berlubang. Bagaimana jika 10 Rasengan?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Benar juga..." setuju Sakura.  
"Ayo tidur..." Sakura dan Sasuke akhirnya tidur.

Skip Time

Keesokan harinya

Matahari mulai muncul dari ufuk timur. Suara burung yang berkicau mulai terdengar beserta suara ayam jantan berkokok. Sekarang jam 06.30 belum ada orang yang keluar kamar. Ada yang masih berada di dunia mimpi (Boruto), ada yang setengah bangun (Sakura dan Sasuke), juga ada yang rapi-rapi untuk latihan hari ini (Sarada).

Sarada yang pertama turun sedikit heran melihat suasana yang masih sepi. Biasanya sudah ada bau masakan atau ayahnya yang minum teh, tapi hari ini tidak ada satupun. Sarada melihat ibunya sudah bangun sedikit senang.  
"Mama ohayo." sapa Sarada.  
"Ohayo, maaf ya Sarada, Mama ke siangan bangunnya." balas Sakura sambil sedikit menguap.  
"Tak apa. Konohamaru-sensei baru akan pulang hari ini, latihannya dimulai besok."  
"Iya juga ya... Bilang pada Konohamaru kalau Boruto tidak bisa latihan dulu sementara." "Papa benar-benar bertarung dengannya?" tanya Sarada.  
"Sarada tidak percaya, pergi ke tempat latihan Uciha dan lihat saja bagaimana bekasnya." ucap Sakura sambil memasak.  
"Aku percaya kok."  
"Sarada tolong bagunkan Boruto." "Kenapa Boruto bisa di sini? Dan juga kenapa aku?"  
"Boruto terluka lumayan parah. Tidak masalah bukan membangunkan dia, kalau dia macam-macam tinggal di pukul."  
"Baiklah." Sarada pasrah.

Sarada membuka pintu kamar tamu. Ia melihat Boruto masih tidur dengan sedikit mendengkur selimut masih membalut tubuhnya rapat. "Boruto... Bangunlah ini sudah pagi! Ayo sarapan!" "Emm... Tunggu sebentar lagi... Aku butuh tidur 5 jam."  
"Kau tidur jam berapa?"  
"2.00 pagi."  
"Aku beri waktu 30 menit. Awas kalau tidak bangun."  
Sarada memutuskan untuk minum teh terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Boruto yang masih menutup matanya. Boruto tidak bisa kembali tidur begitu diajak bicara, Ia langsung mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti di tasnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Boruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sudah mengenakan celana training hitamnya handuk di atas kepalanya, tubuhnya bertelanjang dada dengan perban yang melilit bagian perut, dan tangan. 'Kelihatannya aku sudah tidak berdarah lagi di perutku. Tapi, biarkan saja nanti bibi Sakura marah.' 'Ceklek...!' Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka, wajah Sarada langsung memerah sepenuhnya. Boruto yang masih tidak pakai kaus atau jaket, hanya berharap Sarada tidak berteriak.  
"Aaaakkkhhh...Khm-" Boruto melempari wajah Sarada dengan bantal.  
"Jangan berisik!" Boruto langsung menggunakan kaos berwarna hitam dan jaket hitamnya.  
"Boruto!" Sarada melihat Boruto tidak membalas hanya ber-dehem "Ayo sarapan."  
Boruto menyusul ke bawah dan melihat bibi Sakura dan Sasuke menunggu untuk sarapan bersama.  
"Itadakimasu." Boruto mengambil telor ceplok setelah bibi Sakura. Sakura yang melihat ekspresi Sarada hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengabaikannya. "Uhhukk-uhhuukk! Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau telur ini panas." Boruto menutup mulutnya menahan rasa telur yang amat asin.  
"Yah kelihatannya itu terlalu banyak minyak, aku lupa meniriskannya." jelas Sakura. Boruto melanjutkan makan meskipun itu membuat lidahnya terluka. Berpura-pura tidak merasa aneh dengan telur ceplok tersebut.  
Waktu sarapan telah berakhir. Boruto pamit pulang...  
"Latihannya lain kali saja ya, Boruto. Sekarang aku sedang ada urusan Naruto." ucap Sasuke.  
"Tidak apa... Ngomong-ngomong, misimu selama 3 minggu lebih ke mana?" tanya Boruto.  
"Amegakure." jawab Sasuke.  
"Begitu, aku akan pulang..." sebelum melangkah pergi Boruto berbalik menatap Sasuke. "Sebenarnya ada hal ingin kusampaikan. Jika aku lupa pergi latihan denganmu, cari saja di Mision Hyuga, atau perpustakaan atau tempat latihan yang ada di bukit." "Di bukit, di mana tepatnya?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Tanya saja pada Sarada, dia tahu. Sampai jumpa..." Boruto pergi dari pekarangan rumah Uciha.

Boruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang dan memutuskan untuk mampir ke perpustakaan. Membuka pintu lalu menyapa pustakawan yang selalu melayani-nya. Menghampiri 1 deret rak buku besar yang berisi dunia Shinobi, memilah milah buku untuk refrensi Ujian Chunin sebulan lagi. Sebelum menghampiri rak buku tentang ilmu pengetahuan, Boruto sedikit penasaran mengenai desa yag menjadi tujuan misi Sasuke. Mencari buku berisi informasi tentang Amegakure, ada sekitar 5 buku, membaca judul per-Bab sekilas lalu mengambil 2 buku yang paling lengkap. Setelah selesai dengan buku Ninja, Boruto mengambil buku pengetahuan : IPA dan Matematika, buku yang ia pinjam kali ini ada 7. 5 buku ninja, 2 buku pengetahuan.

Boruto menumpuk buku-buku yang ia akan pinjam di atas meja pustakawan. Sang pustakawan laki-laki itu tersenyum melihat pelangan setia perpustakaannya selama 1/2 tahun terakhir. Memberikan cap pada masing-masing buku dan memberi tanggal pada lembar buku belakang.  
"Kelihatannya Ujian Chunin kali ini akan sangat seru... Kau benar-benar belajar dengan giat." ucap sang pustakawan lalu menerahkan buku-buku tersebut.  
"Benar, aku sedikit khawatir. Ada rumor katanya standar ujian kali ini menggunakan metode lama, meskipun tidak ada bunuh-bunuhan, tapi setiap anggota tim akan mengerjakan soal sendiri-sendiri." jawab Boruto.  
"Jadi begitu. Tempatnya di Sunagakure, padang pasir sangat panas bagi orang-orang yang tidak terbiasa. Selain itu, ada hewan beracun, pasir hisap, dan badai pasir. Semua rintangan benar-benar lengkap kali ini." ucap pustakawan.  
"Begitulah, aku pulang dulu. Dah..." Boruto pergi dari perpustakaan.

Sementara itu...

Sasuke berada di kantor hokage membahas tentang informasi rahasia yang diberikan Yukiko dan Megumi pada Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Ini semakin merepotkan... Kenapa tidak lakukan semenjak awal Naruto memerintah atau Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Shikamaru disertai keluhan.  
"Aku tidak memperkirakan akan seperti ini... Tebbayo! Selain itu... Semua dokumen ini tidak ada habisnya." jawab Naruto.  
"Pantas saja Boruto suka keluyuran tanpa latihan selama aku pergi..." ucap Sasuke.  
"Diam kau Sasuke! Jangan sangkut pautkan Boruto dengan masalah ini." balas Naruto.  
"Ini ada hubungannya..." sambung Sasuke dengan raut wajah serius.  
"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru.  
"Sekarang aku berfikir kalau Boruto bisa menjadi rencana cadangan untuk menyelesaikan konflik ini. Tapi, setelah kupikir kembali. Boruto bisa menjadi senjata pamungkas kita untuk mempertahankan Konoha." jelas Sasuke.  
"Jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Dan apa rencana-mu?" Shikamaru memincingkan matanya.

 **To be Continue...**

 **Review Please...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Selingan penting**

Hari ini tim 7 kembali lengkap dengan kehadiran guru mereka Konohamaru. Boruto, Sarada dan Mitsuki mendengarkan instruksi guru pembimbingnya mengenai ujian Chunin kali ini.  
Terbilang lebih menantang dan berbahaya dibanding 1/2 tahun lalu. Sesudah memberi penjelasan Konohamaru memberikan formulir pendaftaran untuk tim-nya.

"Baiklah apa ada yang ditanyakan!" tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan di antara ke tiga muridnya. "Apa udah jelas?" tanya Konohamaru. 'Aku di kacangin ya?!' iner Konohamaru.  
Boruto mengangkat tangan-nya. "Sebenarnya ada yang mengganggu pikiranku. Ujian chunin tahap 1 mengunakan standar kecerdasan seorang shinobi secara individu... Apa sensei punya kisi-kisi untuk kami?" tanya Boruto.  
"Aku tidak tahu soal itu... Maaf ya, tapi berjuanglah belajar maksimal." jawaban Konohamaru membuat Boruto melemas.  
"Tidak perlu terlalu dipusingkan! Boruto tidak perlu selalu membagi 2 otak kirimu..." ucap Mitsuki mencoba menenangkan Boruto namun tidak ada perubahan.  
"Membagi 2 otak kiri?" tanya Konohamaru.  
"Sensei tahu-kan semenjak Akademi, Boruto sangat ahli dalam materi dunia shinobi tapi lemah dalam Matematika dan IPA. Dan 1/2 tahun yang lalu Boruto belajar untuk bisa matematika dan ipa juga. Semenjak itu dia mencoba menyeimbangkan antara ilmu pengeahuan dan ilmu ninja. Sekarang dia meningkatkan tingkat kesulitan materi ipa dan Matematika. Yang jelas Boruto benar-benar berusaha membelah 2 otak kirinya." jelas Mitsuki.  
"Itu terlalu berlebihan... Tapi bisa juga berguna. Nah, karena kalian sudah belajar dengan keras, hari ini kita santai... Kalian ingin melakukan apa?" tanya Konohamaru.  
"Sebenarnya ada sebuah tempat yang ingin ku datangi. Sekarang kita masih santai bagaimana kalau pergi ke sana?" ajak Boruto.  
"Tempat apa?" Sarada dan Mitsuki penasaran.  
"Ini dia! Petunjuk tempat ke 2: katanya sesuatu yang sederhana tapi tidak bernilai harganya. Tebbasa!" Boruto menunjukan peta yang sudah lengkap.  
"Wah, asyik.../ Ayo pergi!" seru Mitsuki dan Sarada. 'Beneran ada nih, tempat ke 2 setelah pelatihan rahasia. Ini benar-benar membantuku menjadi Hokage.' iner Sarada senang.  
Konohamaru mengambil peta yang ada di tangan Boruto dan melihatnya dengan teliti. "Kau dapat dari mana petunjuk ini?"  
"Dari kunai hiraishin yang diberi Jii-san. Dia bilang 'Semoga hal yang kuberikan ini bisa bermanfaat dan menolongmu nanti.' Jadi ini maksudnya, tempat pelatihan untuk fisik dan selanjutnya melatih pikiran atau otak... Mungkin ini ke perpustakaan." jawab Boruto.  
"Apa ini serius? Perpustakaan di tengah hutan kematian?" tanya Konohamaru.  
"Sensei sudah lupa ya... Konoha dulunya juga hanya hutan belantara dan baru dibangun sedikit bagunan. Jadi hutan kematian tempat yang wajar dianggap penduduk waktu itu area hutan biasa. Mungkin mereka mulai membangunnya semenjak masa Hokage ke 2." jawab Sarada dengan logis.  
"Benar juga. Ayo berangkat!" seru Konohamaru.

Sementara perjalanan mereka bercakap-cakap ringan.  
"Boruto, membuka peta ini memerlukan ninjutsu bukan? Siapa yang membantumu membukanya?" tanya Mitsuki.  
"Soal itu, ada paman Yamato yang membantuku." jawab Boruto.  
"Yamato?" tanya Mitsuki.  
"Salah satu anggota Anbu konoha tapi dulu. Sekarang dia sudah pensiun, waktu dibuka tertulis di kertas 'Tempat Kematian'. Setelah berfikir dengan keras, aku minta bantuan kepadanya!" Boruto menjelaskan dengan semangat.  
"Itu berarti tanah?" tanya Mitsuki "Bukan, kayu (Mokuton)." jawab Boruto.  
"Masih ada yang mewarisi elemen Hokage pertama? Itu berarti Yamato bisa elemen air dan tanah." sambung Mitsuki "Benar... Kalau menurutku, Mitsuki sebaiknya berguru pada paman Yamato." usul Boruto "Tidak apa, seperti itu?" "Tidak apa! Paman Yamato sangat baik dan dia hanya mengurus kebun rumahnya. Selain itu, kalian banyak punya kesamaan." jawaban Boruto membuat Mitsuki heran.  
"Kesamaan?"  
"Dengarkan saja cerita hidup paman Yamato nanti." jawab Boruto.

Mereka telah sampai di tempat yang dimaksud. Sebuah tanah lapang berbentuk lingkaran di dekat air terjun hutan kematian. Sarada sedang melihat area di sekitar tanah lapang menggunakan Sharinggan. "Benar ini tempatnya... Lagi-lagi ada pelindung, ada rencana?" tanya Sarada.  
'Jangan sampai Mitsuki menggunakan Sage mode di depan Konohamaru-sensei!' pikir Boruto. "Sensei! Ayo doubel Rasengan bersama-sama!" seru Boruto.  
"Jadi begitu, kau mau menggabungkan 2 rasengan berbeda untuk menghancurkan pelindung. Sangat hebat! Ayo coba." Boruto mengangguk mendengar jawaban Konohamaru.  
Mereka mulai memutar bola Rasengan masing-masing. Hingga terbentuk rasenggan ukuran normal di tangan Konohamaru, sementara Boruto masih memfokuskan cakranya menambah besar rasengan-nya.  
"Ini... Sudah selesai." Konohamaru menunjukan rasenggan di tangan kiri.  
"Tunggu... Sebentar lagi." Boruto masih memutar rasenggan dengan kedua tangannya.  
Konohamaru tercengang melihat ukuran rasenggan Boruto. Rasenggan yang sebesar bola basket atau Ao dama Rasenggan di putar di tangan Boruto, hingga ia berhenti memperbesarnya dan menaruhnya di tangan kanan.  
"Aku tidak akan kalah dari muridku!" Konohamaru memperbesar rasenggan di tangannya hingga setara dengan milik Boruto. "Sarada dan Mitsuki, lakukan Syuriken kage bunshin non jutsu dan tambahkan Katon Gyokakyo non jutsu pada setiap kunainya."perintah Boruto.  
"Sedikit sulit, tapi akan kucoba!" seru Sarada.

Mitsuki mengeluarkan 8 syuriken dari kantong ninjanya lalu membuat segel tangan "Syuriken kage bunshin non jutsu!"  
"Katon: Gyokakyo non jutsu!" sambung Sarada.  
Semua kunai di gandakan dan dilapisi api, kemudian menghantam pelindung. "Ayo maju!" seru Konohamaru dan Boruto bersamaan lalu menghantamkan Rasengan di tangan mereka ke pelindung.  
'Kkkkrrraaattttkkk!'  
'Dooomm'  
pelindung hancur dan terlihat bangunan setinggi 25 meter di hadapan mereka.  
"Huwaaa! Bangunannya sangat tinggi... Sharingan-ku telah tertipu." ucap Sarada.  
"Ayo lihat apa isinya." ajak Konohamaru "Sakit! Lagi-lagi... Tanganku keram." keluh Boruto.  
"Apa itu benar-benar sakit?" tanya Mitsuki.  
"Sebenarnya kau belum sembuh dari pertarungan terakhirmu..." Sarada memberi Boruto obat oles. "Karena itulah ini terjadi!" Sarada mencubit tangan Boruto yang terluka.  
"Sakit... Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Boruto.  
"Tak ada." alis Boruto berkerut mendengar jawaban Sarada.  
"Ayo masuk." Mitsuki membuka pintu bagunan tersebut. Setelah pintu terbuka terlihat ruangan terang yang dipenuhi dengan buku dan gulungan, seperti perpustakaan.

"Ternyata benar... Semuanya buku." ucap Sarada sambil membaca setiap judul buku.  
"Ini peninggalan Minato-san..." sambung Konohamaru melihat sekeliling.  
Boruto berfikir sejenak tentang kehidupan kakeknya. Lalu kaitkan dengan sejarah, dan perhitungan waktu. "Ini... Bukan peninggalan jii-chan saja. Semuanya peninggalan klan Namikaze." ucap Boruto.  
"Benar juga." sambung Sarada.  
Boruto menghampiri lukisan besar kakeknya yang menempel di dinding lalu melepasnya. "Ini bukan tentang jii-chan saja... Ini tentang jasa Klan Namikaze untuk membangun desa, dari dulu..." Lukisan tersebut terlepas dan terlihat lukisan besar pohon keluarga klan Namikaze. "Dan di balik lukisan ini..." Boruto membuka lukisan itu seperti pintu. Terlihat beberapa benda di dalamnya.  
"Jaket usang?" ucap Konohamaru.  
"Dasar dua orang tua itu...! Mereka berdua sama saja." ucap Boruto tersenyum melihat jaket putih dengan 3 garis biru usang menggantung dalam lemari belakang lukisan. Sanggat mirip dengan jaket oranye milik ayahnya.  
"Yah, ini yang disebut buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya." sambung Mitsuki.  
Seseorang tertawa dengan suara aneh. Membuat semuanya bersiaga memegang kunai dan melihat sekeliling.  
"Siapa yang tertawa?" tanya Konohamaru.  
"Tenang saja, tenang saja, ini aku..." ucapnya ternyata seekor burung Beo.  
"Kau siapa?" tanya Boruto.  
"Penjaga, penjaga... Tuan muda." jawab Beo itu.  
"Tuan muda? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Boruto.  
Burung itu terbang menghampiri sambil membawa surat di paruhnya. Burung itu hinggap di pundak Boruto, Boruto menggambil surat tersebut.  
"Arigato..." mengucapkan terima kasih lalu membaca tulisan yang ada di covernya. "Ini dari jii-chan..."

 _ **'Kepada Boruto Uzumaki.**_

 _ **Selamat ulang tahun! Meskipun, aku masih belum tahu tanggal berapa ulang tahunmu... Tapi, anggap saja 2 hal yang kuberikan padamu sebagai hadiah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau butuhkan, tapi, aku berharap hal yang kuberikan membantumu sedikit. Jagalah terus hal yang kuberi ini, aku ingin semuanya tetap bermanfaat sampai kapanpun.**_  
 _ **Selain itu, aku ada sisa harta klan Namikaze di bawah tanah, gunakan sebaik mungkin.**_

 _ **Tertanda Kakekmu Minato Namikaze.'**_

"Dasar jii-chan... Aku ingin melihat ruang bawah tanahnya. Tolong tunjukan padaku!" Boruto kebali melipat surat tersebut.  
"Baik! Baik!" burung itu menurut lalu bertengger di tempat gantungan baju belakang lukisan.  
Tiba-tiba ada bagian lantai yang terbuka. Boruto masuk ke dalamnya dan menuruni tangga terkejut melihat isinya.  
"Semuanya! Ke sini!" seru Boruto.  
"Ada apa?" tanya Sarada dan lainnya ikut menuruni tangga.  
"Ini semuanya emas!" seru Boruto.

Konohamaru, Mitsuki, dan Sarada terkejut melihat emas penuh di gudang bawah tanah. Meskipun hanya diteragi dengan obor, tapi emas tersebut mengkilat seperti baru dan murni.

"Jadi begini caranya klan Namikaze menyembunyikan harta mereka?" guman Sarada saat melihat tumpukan emas.  
"Benar-benar cerdas... Mata uang bisa terus berganti, tapi tidak dengan emas. Bahkan harganya semakin naik." ucap Boruto.  
"Tapi kalau sebanyak ini, mau digunakan untuk apa?" tanya Mitsuki.  
"Entahlah... Tapi, sebaiknya jangan dipikirkan dulu. Ayo kembali ke atas dan kunci pintunya." ucap Boruto.  
"Wak! Tuan muda kaya! Tuan muda kaya!" guman burung Beo di pundak Boruto.  
"BERISIK!" bentak Boruto pada burung di pundaknya.

Setelah pintu gudang tersebut dikunci. Boruto, Sarada dan Mitsuki melanjutkan membaca buku, tapi 45 menit kemudian Boruto mulai bosan. Boruto menumpuk buku untuk dijadikan bantal untuk tidur.

"Boruto! Jangan tidur, kau yang mengajak kami kesini bukan." ucap Sarada sambil membawa buku tebal.  
"Aku bosan, dan mengantuk... Tolong buat pertanyaan campuran untuk menghilangkan kantukku." pinta Boruto pada Sarada.  
"Baiklah, asal kau tidak tidur." Sarada mulai menulis di kertas soal essay.  
"Padahal Konohamaru-sensei tertidur di sana." Boruto menunjuk kursi besar dengan sandaran yang empuk.  
"Eh?" Sarada melihat senseinya tertidur dengan pulas, mulai marah. "Konohamaru-sensei!" guman Sarada di sela-sela marahnya.  
Boruto mengalihkan pandangannya mencari sosok Mitsuki yang menghilang. "Kau sedang apa di sana?" tanya Boruto saat melihat Mitsuki membuka lemari di belakang lukisan kakeknya.  
"Maaf, aku cuma penasaran... Apa isi buku-buku di lemari ini?" Mitsuki mengambil salah satu buku dan membolak balik isinya. "Boruto, ke sini sebentar..." pinta Mitsuki.  
"Apa yang kau lihat?" Boruto ikut melihat isi buku yang ternyata album foto.  
"Boruto, apa kau merasa jaket yang dipakai kakekmu mirip dengan punyamu?" tanya Mitsuki.  
"Itu cuma bentuk dasarnya saja-kan? kalau warnanya berbeda, garis di lengan jumlahnya berbeda, dan bentuk kerahnya juga berbeda." jawab Boruto.  
"Benar, ada foto Kushina-san juga." Mitsuki kembali membuka lembaran buku, lalu akhirnya ia berhenti pada halaman yang dia lihat paling lama.  
"Apa itu?" Boruto mengambil album foto tersebut dari tangan Mitsuki. "Foto pernikahan? Mereka menikah dalam usia muda... Tapi, begitulah program bagi klan hampir punah." ucap Boruto.  
Sarada tiba-tiba mengambil album foto di tangan Boruto. "Ini kerjakan soalnya! Sekarang giliranku melihat-lihat." Sarada membolak balik buku yang dipegangnya.  
"Baiklah. Ini semua soalnya... Essay dan bercabang, aku mulai dari yang mudah." Boruto mulai menggoreskan pensilnya di belakang kertas pertanyaan. 40 menit kemudian ia selesai.  
"Ini, silahkan diperiksa." Boruto kembali menyerahkan kertas tadi.  
"Eh, Sudah selesai? cepat juga." Sarada memeriksa jawaban Boruto dengan teliti. "Eto... Jumlahnya... 100?" guman Sarada.  
'Bagaimana mungkin... Kata-katanya sudah disusun ulang, tapi maksudnya masih sama seperti di buku. Lalu ini rumus King buatan sendiri untuk Matematika, rumus seperti ini bisa diterima semua orang. Pikirannya sangat mengerikan!' pikir Sarada.

'TIIITTT!' 'TIIITTT!' 'TIIITTT!'

Suara wolkitooki mengagetkan Sarada, Mitsuki, dan Boruto. Wolkitooki milik Konohamaru berbunyi di atas meja, tapi pemiliknya tidak kunjung bangun. Boruto langsung mengambilnya lalu mencari di dalam kantung senjatanya alat perekam. Menyalakan perekamnya sebelum menjawab panggilan wolkitooki.

'TEK!'

"Mosi-mosi, ini siapa?" tanya Boruto menjawab panggilan dengan formal.  
"Takamatsu, aku sedang berjaga di daerah selatan perbatasan Negara Api..." jelas pria di seberang dengan khawatir.  
"Apa yang terjadi di sana?" tanya Boruto dengan hati-hati.  
"Kami semua dalam masalah... Ada sekelompok orang yang ingin menyusup ke dalam Konoha. Hanya kau yang bisa dihubungi untuk bantuan, mengunakan burung elang untuk memberi kabar itu sia-sia... Jadi, aku mohon bawa banyak Shinobi Medis kemari! Banyak orang yang terluka!" tegas pria tersebut.  
"Berapa banyak korban jatuh?" tanya Boruto.  
"Untuk saat ini tidak ada. Tapi, banyak anbu dan shinobi kekurangan darah, makanan dan minuman. Tolong bawa banyak juga Shinobi Jonin ke sini! Mereka lawan yang sangat tangguh." pinta pria tersebut.  
"Dimengerti! Aku akan laporkan ini pada Hokage." jawab Boruto.

'TET!'

Panggilan tertutup lalu alat perekam dimatikan. Boruto memandang Sarada dan Mitsuki dengan wajah murung.  
"KONOHAMARU SENSEI! AYO BANGUN!" Boruto memutar kencang kursi empuk yang diduduki gurunya dan berulang kali berteriak kencang, agar gurunya bangun.  
"Baik-baik... Ada apa?" tanya Konohamaru setelah bangun.  
"Kita dapat misi! Ada Jonin Konoha di daerah selatan perbatasan Negara Api, semua orang di sana dalam bahaya." ucap Boruto.  
"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Konohamaru.  
"Aku menggunakan wolkitooki-mu... Aku mengangkat panggilan dari mereka dan aku merekamnya diperekam." ucap Boruto.  
"Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku sebelum kau menjawab panggilan?" tanya Konohamaru.  
"Nada panggilanya sudah berbunyi 3 kali. Aku ingin memberikan kesempatan 1 harapan agar mereka tidak menyerah... Maaf tidak memberi tahu..." Boruto melangkah keluar gedung perpustakaan Namikaze. "Ayo! Kita harus beritahu Hokage! Dan mengirim bantuan. Ayo balapan!" Seru Boruto.  
"Eh? Baiklah ayo!" Sahut Mitsuki berdiri di samping Boruto .  
'Tolong jaga tempat ini dengan baik selama aku pergi.' bisik Boruto pada burung Beo tersebut. Burung Beo itu mengangguk menurut apa kata Boruto.  
"Siap? 1... 2... 3... Go!" seru Boruto.  
Team 7 berangkat menuju kantor Hokage untuk menyampaikan berita penting.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**  
 **REVIEW PLEASE...**

 **Halo... Ada yang baca ini atau tidak?! Baiklah, sebenarnya...AKU BUTUH BANYAK DUKUNGAN UNTUK UPDATE! Tapi kalau ada pembaca yang ingin aku cepat update tolong tulis di kolom REVIEW:**  
 **( LPC START)**

**AYO BERIKAN DUKUNGAN SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Penyusupan**

Team 7 sedang berada di ruangan Hokage menunggu perintah dari Nanadaime, setelah diputar rekaman percakapan antara Boruto dan Jonin Konoha yang bernama Takamatsu.  
"Baiklah, panggil 10 Jonin medis ke sini. Lalu 7 spesial Jonin lain, dan ambil 2 gulungan penyimpanan." pinta Naruto pada Shikamaru.  
"Baik." Shikamaru pergi dari ruangan.  
"Sepertinya semakin memanas... Untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa membantu." ucap Sasuke yang berada di dalam ruangan.  
"Apa paman mengetahui sesuatu?" tanya Boruto.  
"Mungkin mereka Shinobi dari Amegakure yang ingin menyusup." jawab Sasuke.  
"Amegakure? Tou-san aku pinjam peta Konoha dulu." pinta Boruto langsung mengambil peta besar di lemari kantor ayahnya.  
"Berapa kali aku bilang, panggilnya Nanadaime atau Hokage. Ubahlah panggilanmu saat di sini." ucap Naruto.  
"Maaf kebiasaan..." Naruto menghela nafas mandengar jawaban Boruto. "Pintu gerbang desa di sebelah Timur. Sedangkan penyerangan di daerah Selatan... Paman, ada apa saja di daerah selatan?" tanya Boruto.  
"Hutan, sungai, beberapa daerah perbukitan... Panti asuhan." ucap Sasuke ragu di akhir tempat.  
"Panti asuhan? Siapa yang tinggal di sana?" tanya Boruto.  
"Pemilik para panti, dan para Shin." jawab Sasuke.  
"Mungkin Shin alasan mereka datang ke Konoha." sambung Sarada.  
"Memang benar Shin memiliki mata Sharinggan. Mereka menggumpulkan Dojutsu." ucap Sasuke kemudian menatap Boruto. "Aku ada ide bagus." ucap Sasuke ambigu.  
"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Boruto "Aku berpikir untuk memindahkan para Shin ke dalam desa Konoha. Tapi jika itu tidak bisa dilakukan, Team 7 di masukan ke dalam daftar Shinobi yang mengikuti misi ini." jelas Sasuke.  
'Berarti paman mengumpankan Sarada pada mereka.' pikir Boruto.  
"Itu gila, kita masih Genin." ucap Boruto.  
"Tidak ada tapi!" seru Sasuke dengan mata tajam.  
"Tidak masuk akal..." ucap Boruto. "Kalian semua boleh pergi kecuali kau, Boruto." pinta Naruto

Anggota team 7 yang lain pergi meninggalkan rauangan Hokage. Boruto masih bersi tegang dengan Sasuke, menolak misi ini.  
"Biar aku perjelas! Paman tidak bermaksud untuk mengumpankan Sarada pada mereka-kan? tanya Boruto.  
"Tentu saja tidak. Sakura akan ikut juga dengan kalian untuk jaga-jaga. Selain itu, penggunaan alat Ninja akan dilibatkan dalam misi dan Naruto sudah berjanji menyumbang chakra Kurama untukmu." jelas Sasuke.  
"Eh? Tou-san bermaksud menggunakan Fuinjutsu?" tanya Boruto.  
"Benar, tapi hanya chakra murni. Boruto mendekatlah." Naruto meletakan tangan kanannya pada perut Boruto kemudian mengalirkan chakra Kurama ke dalam tubuh Boruto. Proses tersebut berlangsung selama 3 menit dan Naruto menjauhkan tangannya kembali.  
"Apa ini cukup?" tanya Boruto.  
"Aku harap begitu, ini sudah jumlah yang maksimal untuk tubuhmu. Gunakan sebaik mungkin." ucap Naruto.  
"Baik! Aku pergi dulu untuk persiapan." Boruto pergi dari ruangan Hokage.  
"Kelihatannya Boruto masih belum mengetahui ada seseorang di alam bawah sadarnya." ucap Sasuke pada Naruto.  
"Cepat atau lambat dia pasti mengetahuinya, kita hanya bisa menunggu." ucap Naruto.

Skip Time...  
Sore hari di gerbang Timur Konoha pukul 16.00 waktu setempat. Team 7 dan anggota Shinobi yang lain sudah berkumpul. Jonin yang mengikuti misi ini: Rock Lee, Tenten, Aburame Shino, Inazuka Kiba, Sai, Uciha Sakura, Sarutobi Konohamaru serta 10 Jonin medis.  
"Baiklah semuanya sudah lengkap. Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Jonin yang paling semangat di antara anggota lainnya Rock Lee.

Setelah 1 jam 30 menit perjalanan, mereka tiba di panti asuhan yang dikelola Kabuto. Saat ini pukul 18.00 waktu setempat. Matahari hampir tenggelam di Barat, malam mulai datang. Para Shin diminta tetap berada di kamar mereka, dan bila ingin pergi harus dijaga.  
"Sarada, tolong ambilkan air lagi, lukanya sangat parah." pinta Sakura pada Sarada. Saat ini Sakura dan 10 Jonin medis lainnya sedang mengobati Jonin yang terluka, setelah menjaga perbatasan daerah selatan.  
"Baik." Sarada mengambil nampan kosong lalu berlari keluar ruangan mencari keran air yang masih mengalir. Setelah mencari di dalam kosong, Sarada pergi keluar mencari keran air. Sarada menemukan keran air yang masih menyala di samping panti asuhan.  
"Kenapa kau keluar dari panti asuhan?" tanya seseorang di sebelah Sarada yang ternyata Boruto.  
"Aku membantu mama mencari air." jawab Sarada.  
"Jika kau mencarinya ke luar, biar aku saja. Kau bersama Bibi Sakura saja di dalam." ucap Boruto.  
Sarada diam, ingin menolak tapi tidak bisa. "Baik, aku akan tetap di dalam." Sarada membawa nampan yang berisi air kembali ke ruangan ibunya berada. Sarada mengerti posisinya yang tidak aman karena ia memiliki Sharinggan. Pantas saja Boruto sempat menolak misi ini, karena mengetahui Sarada terancam.  
"Mama, ini airnya..." Sarada menaruh nampan tersebut di samping Sakura.  
"Terima kasih. Sarada tolong bius orang ini dengan obat penenang, kelihatannya dia terkena racun." pinta Sakura.  
"Baik." Sarada langsung mengambil suntikan yang sudah terisi dengan obat lalu membius Jonin tersebut.  
"Pegangi dia dengan kuat dan alirkan chakra medismu selama aku mengeluarkan racunnya." Sarada langsung melakukan yang diperintahkan ibunya.

Sudah 2 jam lebih Sarada membantu ibunya, chakranya banyak terkuras dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Sarada membantu ibunya untuk mengeluarkan racun dari 8 orang Shinobi, mungkin itu rekor baru penggunaan chakra medisnya.  
"Ini ambilah." Boruto menyondorkan botol air dan roti pada Sarada.  
"Terima kasih. Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sarada.  
"Aku makan bekal dari Kaa-chan, Mitsuki makan bersamaku tadi." jawab Boruto.  
"Jadi begitu." Sarada langsung melahap roti yang diberi Boruto.  
"Setelah ini, Konohamaru sensei bilang 'kau harus tetap bersama Shin di kamar mereka. Kabuto-san dan para pengelola akan berjaga di area dalam panti.' Tolong patuhi apa yang dikatakan Sensei." jelas Boruto.  
"Baik." Sarada merasa sedikit dikekang, tapi untuk saat ini ia harus menerimanya.  
"Selamat malam." ucap Boruto / "Selamat malam." balas Sarada. Boruto pergi dari ruangan tersebut menuju ke luar untuk berjaga.

Skip Time...  
Hujan turun selama 1 jam dengan intensitas sedang, membasahi daerah tersebut. Para Jonin yang berjaga di luar menggunakan jas hujan, memasang mata dan telinga mereka berjaga-jaga.  
Sekarang pukul 22.00 waktu setempat, di kamar para Shin, Sarada menutup matanya namun tetap terjaga.  
"Sarada-san... Tolong teman kami, dia terkena demam." ucap salah satu Shin.  
"Benar. Aku akan minta bantuan para pengelola untuk mengambilkan kompres." Sarada menempelkan tangannya ke dahi salah satu Shin dan ternyata benar ia panas. Sarada pergi keluar sebentar lalu mengatakan pada panjaga yang lewat, lalu kembali ke kamar para Shin.

Sudah 30 menit berlalu... Hujan sudah reda, tapi penjaga yang tadi diminta bantuan Sarada tidak kembali.  
"Ini terlalu lama..." guman Sarada.  
"Selain itu, aku tidak mendengar langkah kaki lagi." ucap salah satu Shin.  
'Bagaimana ini?' pikir Sarada. Pikiran Sarada berputar mencari jawaban, hanya kata-kata Konohamaru-sensei yang berusaha ia ingat.

 ** _'Dengarkan ini baik-baik! Di dunia Shinobi 'orang yang melanggar paraturan itu memang sampah! Tapi, orang yang mempedulikan temannya lebih buruk daripada sampah!' Ingat itu baik-baik!'_** ucapan Konohamaru-sensei ada di dalam pikirannya. Seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan Sarada tadi.

'Melanggar peraturan ya? Apa boleh buat.' Sarada membuka pintu kamar para Shin dan hendak pergi, namun ditahan oleh salah satu Shin.  
"Sarada-san tidak boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini! Situasinya sanggat berbahaya." ucap Shin.  
"Tapi, bisa saja itu demam berdarah. Aku harus segera mengambil obat." ucap Sarada.  
"Kalau begitu, aku temani Sarada-san." Sarada bersama salah satu Shin pergi keluar.  
Lorong panti asuhan benar-benar sepi tidak ada orang yang lewat. Meskipun panti tersebut sudah diterangi dengan lampu templok, namun rasa takut masih timbul di hati Sarada. "Tou-san apa kau ada di sana?" seru Shin tersebut ragu memanggil Kabuto, orang yang ia anggap sebagai ayah.  
Di depan sesuatu cahaya berwarna merah mendekat. Ternyata seorang yang menggunakan seragam Akatsuki dengan 140 cm, ia menatap ke dua mangsanya dengan tajam.  
"Memangnya kalian mau ke mana?" tanya orang tadi. "Kalian sudah terkepung..." Sarada menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ada 2 orang berseragam Akatsuki.  
Sarada langsung mengeluarkan kunai. "Lumpuhkan mereka berdua." pinta orang misterius yang ada di depan.  
Setelah 2 menit bertarung, Sarada dan Shin kalah. Tubuh Sarada dan Shin ditekan ke tembok dengan tangan diikat dan mulut di sumpal dengan kain, posisi membelakangi 3 orang yang menangkap mereka.  
"Obat biusnya tinggal satu. Siapa yang kita ambil?" tanya salah satu di antara mereka.  
"Biar aku lihat data mereka dulu." salah satu di antara mereka membuka tudung kepala dan ternyata seorang gadis kecil. "Gadis itu saja. Keturunan Uciha memiliki peluang gagal dalam percobaan sangat kecil." gadis itu kembali menggunakan tudung kepalanya.  
"Sahada..." Shin dibius dan langsung dimasukan ke dalam ruangan bersama penjaga lain.  
"Nah, sekarang jangan melawan dan ikutlah dengan kami." ucap gadis tadi. "Pain! Kami sudah siap." ucap gadis lain yang berkomunikasi dengan sekutu mereka.

'BOOOMMM'

Tiba-tiba suara ledakan terdengar. Kerusuhan mulai terjadi, para Shinobi langsung terlibat pertarungan dengan musuh, sementara Sarada dibawa oleh 3 orang Ninja Amegakure.

Nafas Sarada tidak beraturan, ia berusaha tetap jalan cepat. Hari ini ia kelelahan sesudah mengurus Jonin dan sekarang ia diculik oleh 3 orang ninja Amegakure.  
"Emmhh..." Sarada terjatuh setelah tersandung akar pohon. "Ayo bangun!" seru orang yang menjaga Sarada di belakang sambil menarik tali yang mengikat tubuh Sarada.  
Sarada berusaha bangun lalu berjalan cepat seperti biasa. Namun pandangannya buram, kacamatanya pasti jatuh dan rusak. Sarada berharap ada yang menemukan kacamatanya dan dirinya.

Sementara itu...  
'TINK!' 'TINK' 'TINK'  
"Sial! mereka tidak kehabisan tenaga sama sekali." Boruto ikut bertarung bersama Jonin lain dengan Katana miliknya.  
"Kalau begini Sharinggan bisa jatuh ke tangan musuh. Aku harus menggunakan Sage Mode!" ucap Mitsuki di samping Boruto.  
"Jangan! Kalau Mitsuki menggunakan-nya. Mitsuki, kau bisa diincar juga oleh mereka!" seru Boruto.  
"Maaf, tapi... Aku akan tetap melanggar peraturan. Karena... Aku melakukan ini demi teman-temanku!" seru Mitsuki lalu mengaktifkan Sage Mode.  
"Shannarooo!" Sakura akhirnya ikut bertarung setelah bingung mencari keberadaan penjaga dan putrinya di dalam. "Dia tidak ada di sini?" tanya Sakura.  
"Dia siapa?"ucap Boruto.  
"Gawat! Sarada di culik! Boruto, kau harus membawanya pulang!" perintah dari Sakura.  
"Kenapa aku?" ucap Boruto.  
"Kemungkinan kerusuhan ini hanya pengalihan untuk membawa Sarada. Tolong bawa Sarada kembali ke sini..." Sakura memohon.  
"Aku mengerti, aku akan pergi. Mitsuki! kuserahkan ini padamu!" Boruto langsung berlari ke arah hutan. 'Pada akhirnya aku melanggar peraturan untuk tetap berada di sana... Dan sekarang aku melakukannya demi Sarada... Tidak masalah, kita ber-tiga teman dan akan selalu begitu!' pikir Boruto lalu mempercepat larinya.  
Sinar bulan purnama mulai menyinari bumi, Boruto melihat pantulan cahaya kecil dari kanan. Menghampiri benda tersebut lalu memungut benda yang ternyata kacamata Sarada, kacanya pecah namun bingkainya masih utuh.  
"Jejak kaki... masih baru. ukurannya kecil, 3 pasang kaki." Boruto langsung berlari lalu melompat ke atas pohon. 'Tunggu aku... Sarada."

 ** _To Be Continue..._**

 ** _Halo... Kali ini ada pairing ya! BoruSara. Kisah ini mirip MinaKushi, tapi versi Author._**

 ** _Author: "Apakah kalian suka? Apakan kalian ingin tau bagaimana jika mereka berkencan?"_**  
 ** _Boruto: "Horaa, jangan diberi bocoran itu masih sangat lama, Author juga belum nulis chapter itu. Selain itu, kenapa di potong? pasti para reader sudah deg-degan."_**  
 ** _Author: "Kalau itu walaupun ini tertulis di ffn chapter 12 tapi sebenarnya 13, karena angka 13 pada chapter berarti kesialan atau musibah. Lalu angka 14 berati adegan romantisnya."_**  
 ** _Boruto: "Seperti 14 Februari atau valentine? Jangan terlalu berlebihan seperti adegan MinaKushi."_**  
 ** _Author: "Wajahmu memerah, Boruto!"_**  
 ** _Boruto: "Berisik! Skip!"_**

 ** _Apakah Boruto bisa menyelamatkan Sarada? Tunggu episode selanjutnya! Eh, maksudnya Chapter selanjutnya!_**

 ** _Salanjutnya... Hati yang terhubung._**

 ** _Review Please!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Hati yang terhubung

Malam semakin larut dan suasana hening saat ini Sarada rasakan, sesekali sinar bulan purnama muncul dan sembunyi di balik awan hitam. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini, kakinya tetap berusaha berjalan meski terasa pegal, dirinya berusaha tetap sadar meskipun mengantuk. Tiba-tiba langkah mereka berempat berhenti, orang yang menjaga Sarada di depan mengangkat tangan kirinya. Seolah-olah temannya mengerti akan kode temannya, tiba-tiba mereka harus melompat jauh setelah mendengar suara pedang menebas.  
"Sepertinya kau yang mengejar kami." 3 orang yang menculik Sarada membuka tudung kepala mereka. Terlihat mereka hanya gadis dengan umur antara 10-12 tahun, warna rambut mereka biru, pirang pucat dan putih.  
'Mereka perempuan?' pikir Boruto.  
"Karena aku sudah kehabisan peluru bius, maka kami terpaksa membunuhmu. Hiihii..." ucap salah satu gadis berambut pirang pucat menyiapkan peluru dengan senapan jenis snipernya. "Kalian berdua majulah." sambung gadis itu lagi.  
"Baik" keduanya menjawab serempak, lalu salah satu gadis mengeluarkan 2 katana sedang dan gadis satunya mengeluarkan pisau lempar. Pupil mata mereka berubah menjadi merah menyala, menatap seolah Boruto itu penggangu yang harus dimusnahkan.  
Boruto memegang katana di tangan kanan dengan pasti, sementara tangan kirinya memegang kunai pemberian Minato.

'TINK!' 'TINK!' 'TINK!' (suara pedang)

'DOORR!' 'DOORR!' (suara senapan)

'JLEB!' 'JLEP!' (suara pisau lempar)

Baku tembak dan adu pedang terus berlangsung, Boruto terus berusaha menghindar dari peluru sniper sementara dirinya melawan gadis berambut biru yang menggunakan 2 katana. Terus menghindar dari 2 serangan sakaligus, sambil terus bertahan dari serangan musuh.  
'Mereka terus menjauhkanku dengan Sarada... Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku akan menggunakan chakra Kurama.' Boruto membuka aliran chakra Kurama dari dalam tubuhnya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia merasakan goncangan di alam bawah sadarnya.

'DEG!' 'DEG!' 'DEG!'

"Chakra apa itu?" tanya gadis berambut putih yang memegang pisau lempar.  
"Itu chakra Kyuubi, tapi kelihatannya dia tidak punya biju di dalam tubuhnya. Hanya chakra hasil saringan. Akan kucari informasi tentang dia..." gadis berambut pirang pucat itu mengigat dari catatan Shinobi penting yang diberikan Master padanya. "Dia Uzumaki Boruto, putra dari Hokage ke 7 dan ibunya Hyuuga Hinata." sambungnya kemudian setelah menggingat.  
"Jika menculiknya juga kita bisa langsung menaklukan Konoha." ucap gadis berambut putih.  
"Aku sih lebih suka memengal kepalanya." ucap gadis berambut biru.  
"Boruto!" Sarada berteriak setelah mengetahui orang yang beruaha menyelamatkannya dalam bahaya.

Tanpa Boruto sadari pupil matanya berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Seseorang dari alam bawah sadarnya berbisik agar boruto mengikuti kata-katanya, meskipun ia tidak dapat melihat bentuknya.  
'Dengar nyawa temanmu dalam masalah! Jadi apapun jutsu yang kutunjukan di dalam pikiranmu, ikuti saja.' perintah orang itu.  
"Baik." jawab Boruto dengan gumanan menunggu perintah entah dari siapa.  
Suara senjata kembali menggema seperti tadi, saat berada di udara Boruto mendapat gambaran jutsu yang langsung ia ikuti.  
 **"Futon: Yajirushi Kaze!"** di sekitar tubuh Boruto langsung muncul banyak panah, dan langsung meluncur ke arah 3 gadis tersebut tanpa bisa dihindari karena jaraknya dekat dan anak panah meluncur sangat cepat.  
"Jutsu apa itu? Aku tidak pernah lihatnya." ucap gadis berambut biru.  
Boruto kembali mengikuti jutsu yang terlintas di pikiranya. **"Fuinjutsu: Tetsu ki Hako"** tiba-tiba kaki ke tiga gadis tersebut di rantai dan rantainya mengikat seluruh tubuh mereka.  
"Apa ini? Aku tidak bisa bergerak dan mengeluarkan chakra." ucap gadis berambut pirang yang kemudian pingsan bersama ke dua temannya setelah rantai tersebut membentuk peti besi.  
"Hah-hah... Jutsu ini memerlukan banyak chakra... Sekarang, aku memerlukan data ke tiga gadis ini." guman Boruto.  
'Ada satu jutsu yang bisa di gunakan...' ucap orang di alam bawah sadarnya.  
"Kau masih terhubung denganku?" tanya Boruto.  
'Chakra Kurama menghubungkan kita, kalau chakranya habis nanti sambungannya terputus sendiri. Gunakan jutsu ini untuk menyalin ingatan mereka.' ucap orang tersebut.  
Boruto kembali mengikuti jutsu yang terlintas di pikiranya. **"Fuinjutsu: Roru Monomane Geinin"** peti besi itu bercahaya selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya cahaya tersebut hilang.  
'Ingatan mereka sudah tersalin. Chakra Kurama hampir habis jadi aku pergi dulu' ya!' ucap orang tersebut.  
"Tunggu, siapa namamu?" tanya Boruto.  
'Namaku, Uzumaki Otsutsuki.' jawab orang di alam bawah sadarnya.  
'Uzumaki?' pikir Boruto. Detik selanjutnya ia ingat tugasnnya menolong Sarada. "Apa kau terluka?" tanya Boruto.  
Sarada tidak bisa menghampiri Boruto dan hampir tersandung kalau tidak ditahan oleh Boruto.  
"Sekarang kau sudah aman." Boruto melepaskan ikatan tali di tubuh Sarada.  
"Tunggu." Sarada terkejut saat Boruto tiba-tiba mengendongnya ala Bridal Style. Wajah Sarada memanas, pasti warna wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. Rasa kantuknya hilang berganti dengan malu. "Kacamataku..." Sarada melihat tangan kiri Boruto memegang kacamata merahnya.  
Boruto menurunkan Sarada di tanah dan mengembalikan kacamatanya. "Ini... Aku menemukannya di jalan saat mencarimu. Maaf ya, kacanya pecah." ucap Boruto.  
"Tidak apa." ucap Sarada lalu berusaha bangun tapi langsung ambruk.  
"Lututmu terluka. Untuk sekarang kau kugendong saja." ucap Boruto lalu berjongkok di depan Sarada.  
"Apa tidak masalah? Boruto... Aku berat." ucap Sarada ragu naik ke punggung Boruto.  
"Tidak apa." Boruto langsung mengendong Sarada tanpa rasa keberatan.

Selama perjalanan Boruto mempercepat larinya agar sampai ke panti asuhan. Sarada tidak kuat untuk bangun akhirnya tertidur di punggung Boruto. Setelah 1 jam perjalanan, Boruto sampai di panti asuhan.  
"Hampir sampai..." Boruto melihat bangunan panti asuhan di depan mata.  
"Sarada!" seru Sakura memanggil putrinya.  
"Bibi Sakura." Boruto mempercepat langkahnya.  
"Sarada, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.  
"Lututnya terluka tapi tubuhnya baik." ucap Boruto lalu menyerahkan Sarada. "Dia tertidur?" ucap Sakura melihat Sarada menutup matanya dan nafasnya teratur.  
"Baiklah, aku juga akan tidur. Bibi Sakura ini jam berapa ya?" tanya Boruto.  
"Jam 4 pagi." jawab Sakura.  
"Eh?!" Boruto terkejut, bila tidur 5 jam ia bisa bangun jam 9 pagi nanti.

Skip Time...  
Pukul 07.00 waktu setempat...  
Di panti asuhan para Shinobi lain dan Shin sudah bangun. Namun ada beberapa orang yang belum bangun seperti Boruto, Mitsuki dan Sarada. Jam tidur Mitsuki tadi malam sama seperti Boruto pukul 4 pagi. Mitsuki rela menunggu kedua temannya kembali bersama Sakura.  
"Hooaamm..." Sarada menguap panjang, ia yang paling pertama bangun sebelum kedua temannya.  
'Untung aku bawa kacamata cadangan di tasku.' Sarada mengunakan kacamata merah cadangan di dalam tasnya, penglihatannya kembali normal.  
"Kenapa kau tidak membetulkan matamu?" Boruto mengigau entah apa.  
'Eh?' Sarada menegok ke samping melihat Boruto tidur sambil bicara.  
"Kacamatamu bisa menggangu efek genjutsumu nanti..." sambung Boruto.  
'Untuk saat ini aku belum bisa genjutsu... Tapi, apa yang dibilang Boruto ada benarnya juga...' pikir Sarada.  
"Sayang sekali ya... Padahal kalau bisa lihat normal, pasti sangat manis... Emmhh..." Boruto mengigau seperti memuji.  
"Sangat manis?" guman Sarada. 'Memangnya bagaimana saat aku tidak mengunakan semalam? Karena mataku buram tanpa kacamata, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahku yang sebenarnya saat bercermin.' pikir Sarada.

"Hooaamm... Ohayo, Sarada." sapa Mitsuki.  
"Ohayo... Kelihatannya kau masih kekurangan tidur ya?" Sarada melihat Mitsuki menahan kantuknya.  
"Jam tidurku sama seperti Boruto... Selain itu, kelihatannya Boruto menikmati tidurnya di manapun." ucap Mitsuki melihat Boruto masih tidur di samping Sarada.  
"Manusia memerlukan waktu tidur minimal 4 jam sehari..." Boruto kembali mengigau.  
"Apa dia mengigau?" pertanyaan Mitsuki dijawab anggukan oleh Sarada. "Sebenarnya aku juga masih mau tidur." ucap Mitsuki mengucek matanya.  
"Kalian boleh kembali tidur." ucap Konohamaru muncul tiba-tiba.  
"Sensei?!" ucap Sarada dan Mitsuki bersamaan karena terkejut.  
"Tidak apa kok... Sakura-san juga masih belum bagun. Kalian boleh kembali tidur karena kemarin kalian paling lambat tidurnya dibanding yang lain. Kita bisa mengundur waktu untuk kembali ke Konoha." jelas Konohamaru lalu meninggalkan ketiga muridnya.  
"Kalau begitu, selamat tidur." Mitsuki kembali menarik selimutnya dan berbaring.  
"Serius kau mau tidur lagi?" Sarada hanya menatap Mitsuki yang kembali tidur. "Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Sarada meninggalkan Mitsuki dan Boruto yang tidur.

Skip Time...  
Pukul 09.30 waktu setempat...  
Semua Shinobi telah bagun dan bersiap untuk kembali ke Konoha. Kali ini ada beberapa kereta kuda untuk mengangkut orang-orang yang masih cedera. Perjalanan pulang mereka dengan langkah santai, tidak berlari seperti keberangkatan.  
"Jalanmu miring Boruto!" ucap Konohamaru melihat arah jalan Boruto yang tidak lurus.  
"Hooaamm... Konohamaru sensei ada permen Mint atau masam tidak?" tanya Boruto.  
"Ada." Konohamaru merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan 2 buah permen yang tersisa. "Ini ambilah..."  
"Arigato." Boruto membuka bungkus permen lalu memasukan isinya ke dalam mulut.  
Sarada melihat Boruto dari belakang, ia memikirkan igauan Boruto tadi pagi. 'Aku sangat manis?'  
"Apa yang putri mama pikirkan?" Sakura mengagetkan Sarada dari samping.  
"Tidak ada apa-apa!" sanggah Sarada tapi wajahnya memerah saat menjawab.  
"Ini sama seperti mama dan papamu... Pada akhirnya putriku dan pria yang selalu dia bicarakan... 'Kau menyimpan perasaan di dalam hatimu... Sekarang jantungmu berdetak kencang... Sangat malu saat dia menghawatirkanmu.' Pasti ada kaitanya dengan kejadian tadi malam'kan?" ucap Sakura sembari menggoda putrinya dengan si sulung Uzumaki.  
Sarada tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sebagai alasan untuk menghindar, dengan langkah seribu sarada langsung menghindari ibunya. Sakura tertawa kecil, tidak masalah jika Srada tidak mau cerita sekarang.

Skip Place...  
Kantor Hokage 13.00 waktu setempat...  
Team 7 memasuki kantor Hokage setelah tiba di desa. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru yang ada di ruangan.  
"Tem 7 melapor telah selesai melakanakan misi ke luar desa. Misi berhasil, musuh berhasil dipukul mundur. Mereka tidak dapat apa yang mereka inginkan." ucap Konohamaru.  
"Baguslah... Kita akan mendapatkan ketenagan meski hanya sebentar. Tapi tetaplah siaga, mungkin akan ada serangan gelombang ke 2." ucap Nauto.  
"Selain itu, apa kalian mendapatkan informasi selama berhadapan dengan mereka?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Aku punya." ucapan Boruto membuat anggota team 7 heran.  
"Baik, beritahu kami nanti." ucap Sasuke.  
"Tapi, aku tidak bisa memberi tahu informasi secara lisan. Informasi tersebut tersimpan di alam bawah sadarku, harus dibuka dengan jutsu." jelas Boruto.  
"Kalau begitu, Shikamaru. Panggil seseorang dari klan Yamanaka ke sini. Informasi tersebut harus dimanfaatkan secepatnya." pinta Naruto.  
Kemudian Shikamaru ke luar ruangan mencari sahabatnya Ino.  
"Baiklah kalian boleh bubuar. Kecuali kau, Boruto." ucap Naruto.  
Konohamaru, Sarada, dan Mitsuki keluar dari kantor.  
"Ada apa? Tou-chan memintaku tetap di sini?" tanya Boruto.  
"Ada hal yang ingin kami ketahui... Bagimana sudah bertemu dengan orang di alam awah sadarmu?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Sudah, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya. Hanya suara dan namanya saja." ucap Boruto.  
"Siapa?" tanya Naruto.  
" Uzumaki Otsutsuki. Dari suaranya suaranya mungkin usianya 20 atau 30. Tapi, tetap saja... Dia arwah orang yang sudah mati." jelas Boruto.  
"Aku tidak peduli dia arwah atau bukan. Kau juga pernah bertemu arwah bukan?" ucap Naruto berusaha menginngatkan Boruto kalau mereka pernah bertemu Kushina dan Minato.  
"Benar... Edo tensei." ucap Boruto.  
"Apa ada hal lain?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Kelihatanya dia orang yang pertama menemukan Fuinjutsu. Nama depannnya digunakan untuk anggota keluarganya. Dia bisa terhubung denganku berkat chakra Kyuubi" ucap Boruto.  
"Setidaknya kita dapat infrmasi meskipun sedikit. Selain itu, aku punya saran untukmu... Bukan, ini misi!" ucap Naruto. "Setelah Chunin Exram babak ke-2 selesai selama sebulan penuh kau akan menjalani pelatihan di gunung Myobogu. Untuk Mode Sage, ini hal yang penting karena kita menghadapi monster raksasa." ucap Naruto.  
"Mode Sage? Sebenarnya aku punya permintaan!" ucap Boruto. Dalam benaknya ia teringat dengan mode sage Mitsuki.  
"Apa itu?" ucap Naruto.  
Sebelum Boruto berbicara Shikamaru mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Shikamaru bilang Ino sudah siap, diruang introgasi. Boruto bilang ia akan mengatakannya nanti.

To be Continue...

 **catatan jutsu:**

 **Futon: Yajirushi Kaze= Elemen angin: Panah angin.**

 **Fuinjutsu: Tetsu ki Hako= Fuinjutsu : peti besi.**

 **Fuinjutsu: Roru Monomane Geinin= Fuinjutsu: gulungan menyalin ingatan.**

 ***jutsu ini OC dari terjemahan translet.**

 **'Siapakah Uzumaki Otsutsuki sebenarnya? Ikuti terus ya!'**

 **Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 15: Permintaan Boruto**_

Setelah diperiksa selama 2 jam, Boruto akhinya beristirahat di ruang kesehatan. Suasana ruangan yang hening membuat ia mengantuk. Namun tiba-tiba tirai di samping tempat tidurnya di sibakan.

"Sensei? Kau membuatku terkejut. Jika ingin mengatakan rencana selajutnya besok saja. Aku ingin istirahat hari ini," ucap Boruto lalu menarik selimutnya menutupi kepala.

"Bukan itu tujuanku kemari. Aku mau bilang, _arigato_ (terima kasih) karena sudah melindungi Sarada selama misi," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah. Sarada bagian dari tim," ucap Boruto membuka selimutnya seleher. "Sensei, sebaiknya sekarang kau pergi ke kantor tou-chan," ucapan Boruto.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke binggung kenapa harus menemui Naruto.

"Pasti Bibi Sakura marah, tahu-kan semua misi itu dari Hokage. Padahal sensei yang menyarankannya," ucapan Boruto membuat Sasuke secepatnya ke kantor Naruto memastikan kebenarannya.

Ternyata benar kata muridnya, Istrinya Sakura marah-marah kepada Naruto karena misi ini ternyata membahayakan Sarada. Sasuke tidak ingin berlanjut langsung menenangkan Sakura dan menjelaskan hal yang terjadi, lalu meminta maaf.

 _Skip Time…_

Pukul 18.00 waktu setempat.

Matahari sudah terbenam, namun sang Hokage belum pulang. Naruto mengerutu sambil mengerjakan berkas dokumennya yang masih menumpuk. Memang benar tumpukannya berkurang, berkat kerja kerasnya hanya tinggal 3 tumpukan lagi. Namun 3 tumpukan itu tidak habis-habisnya ada di mejanya.

"Sedikit lagi…" guman Naruto sambil menulis di laptopnya. Suara ketikan tangannya semakin cepat.

' _TIK' 'TIK' 'TIK' 'TIK' 'TIK' 'TIK'_

' _TOK!' 'TOK!' 'TOK!'_

Suara ketikan tangan Naruto berhenti saat menengar pintu diketok. Naruto menyimpan data hasil ketikannya dulu baru mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

"Masuklah…" sahut Naruto. Pintu terbuka dan terlihat Boruto memasuki ruang Hokage.

"Apa boleh aku minta waktumu sebentar?" tanya Boruto.

"Silahkan, ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini soal permintaanku tadi siang. Sebenarnya aku ingin temanku Mitsuki mendapatkan pelatihan juga setelah ujian Chunin tahap ke 2," jawab Boruto.

"Kenapa kau meminta begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Mitsuki memiliki kemampuan yang tidak biasa atau cakranya yang tidak biasa. Aku masih belum tahu cara kerjanya, tapi aku sedikit takut kalau dia menggunakannya terlalu sering bagaimana dampaknya bagi tubuhnya," jelas Boruto.

Naruto berfikir sejenak, pikiran putranya tentang mencegah orang terluka dan sakit lebih baik daripada melihat mereka sekarat karena berkorban itu benar.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurusnya pelatihannya, kau tinggal-" jawab Naruto.

"Aku sudah memilih guru yang akan mengajari Mitsuki sampai Ujian Chunin akan berlangsung… Orang itu Yamato," potong Boruto sebelum Naruto selesai bicara.

"Jangan langsung memotong bicara orang tua… ! Kalau Yamato-sensei yang mengajari Mitsuki sebelum ujian tidak masalah. Lalu sesudah Ujian Chunin tahap 2 bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah memilih orangnya… Dia Orochimaru," jawab Boruto yakin.

"Kau sama seperti Sasuke! Kenapa kau mengumpankan temanmu pada Orochimaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku baik-baik, tidak ada pengulangan. Berbeda dengan kasus Sasuke-sensei yang tubuhnya diincar karena tubuhnya yang asli sudah tua. Mitsuki tidak akan diincar, kasus Mitsuki mirip seperti Yamato. Begitu mereka menemukan jalan mereka sendiri mereka bebas. Selain itu, bukannya Orochimaru pernah mati?" penjelasan Boruto di jedai dengan pertanyaan.

"Benar juga Sasuke pernah membunuhnya saat umurku masih 16 tahun," Naruto membenarkan penyataan Boruto.

"Lalu sejarah kembali mencatat Orochimaru kembali hidup saat perang dunia ninja ke 4. Tapi, dengan tubuh barunya itu umurnya kembali ke angka 0 atau 1. Jika dihitung dari umur tou-chan 17 tahun, seharusnya umur Orochimaru 17 atau 18 tahun. Seharusnya Orochimaru tidak mengincar tubuh orang, sama seperti kasus Yamato," jelas Boruto.

"Apa alasan itu bisa diterima Mitsuki?... Apa Orochimaru akan tertarik mengajari Mitsuki?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai bicara pada Mitsuki… Sebenarnya mungkin ada yang membuat Orochimaru tertarik mengajari Mitsuki. Pertandinagan Mitsuki saat Ujian Chunin tahap ke 3 pasti membuatnya tertarik," jawab Boruto sambil berfikir.

"Yah, aku tidak meragukan kemampuan tim 7 saat ini. Tapi, kalau Orochimaru masuk ke dalam desa selama ujian berlangsung?" tanya Naruto.

"Biarkan Orochimaru masuk. Dia ingin menonton bukan?" ucap Boruto enteng.

"Kau tahu apa artinya itu bukan?!" tanya Naruto sambil marah.

"Kita mendapat bala bantuan selama perang singkat berlangsung!" jawab Boruto dengan semangat.

"Jawaban apa itu? Memangnya kita akan berperang dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Amegakure pasti akan menjatuhkan para pemimpin Negara. Saat Ujian Chunin tahap ke 3 berlangsung Kazekage, Tsucikage, Raikage, Mitsukage. Akan datang ke Konoha, jika berhasil menjatukan para pemimpin Negara pasti…" jawab Boruto.

"Kelima Negara elemental akan musnah. Kau benar, acaman mereka sangat dekat. Sebaiknya prediksi ini aku diskusikan lebih lanjut dengan mereka." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku berharap ini salah, tapi kalau benar… Ini akan seperti satu tembakan mengenai kepala tanpa pelindung. Sudah pasti mati, karena itu kita undang Orochimaru untuk menonton sekaligus bertarung. Jika ini berhasil Orochimaru dapat pertarungannya, kita dapat kedamaian. Bagaimana?" tanya Boruto.

"Baiklah aku akan buat surat ijin masuknya, dan mengirimnya pada Yamato," jawab Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, yang mengirim surat itu Mitsuki sendiri. Setelah pelatihannya selesai, Mitsuki akan menyerahkan suratnya langsung pada Orochimaru. Pelatihan ini bisa jadi misi untuk Mitsuki tapi kita harus jelaskan situasinya terlebih dahulu," jelas Boruto.

"Baiklah aku serahkan ini padamu!" ucap Naruto.

"Bagimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Boruto.

Naruto melihat jam dinding menunjukan pukul 18.45, mereka sudah bicara sangat panjang. Dirinya juga lelah dan ingin bertemu Istrinya Hinata di rumah.

"Iya ayo pulang," Naruto mematikan laptopnya dan mengunci ruang Hokage.

Selama perjalanan pulang hanya suasana hening, tidak ada yang berbicara satu katapun. Naruto sesekali melirik ke arah Boruto yang sedang fokus melihat jalan.

'Anakku ini memang jauh lebih dewasa dari pada diriku saat umur 13 tahun. Tapi apa tidak masalah kalau Boruto diberi tanggung jawab besar?' pikir Naruto.

" _ **Aku percaya kau bisa! Kau pasti bisa, Naruto…"**_

"Eh? Aku harus lebih percaya-kah?" guman Naruto sambil melihat Boruto.

"Tou-chan apa maksud dari 'lebih percaya-mu' tadi? Dan kenapa melihatku begitu?" tanya Boruto sepertinya memperhatikan dengan jelas tingkah ayahnya.

'Ketawan… Kalau sudah begini, apa boleh buat,' pikir Naruto.

"Boruto! Maukah kau memegang tanggung jawab seperti diriku?!' tanya Naruto sambil berteriak.

"Tidak akan, aku tidak mau jadi Hokage," jawab Boruto dingin lalu meninggalkan ayahnya mematung.

"Biar aku jelaskan dulu… Bukan itu maksudku!" Naruto berusaha menyusul Boruto.

"Jauhi aku, kau sudah membuatku kesal," Boruto justru mempercepat jalannya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE…**

 **Akhirnya Anime Boruto akan tayang mulai 5 April 2017. Semua penggemar Naruto pasti tidak sabar, Author juga pengen cepat-cepat nonton. Jika ada yang kurang di mengerti mengenai chapter ini silahkan bertanya dan mengajukan saran.**

 **Review Please…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 16: Rencana Naruto**

Malam hari pukul 22.00 waktu setempat di kediaman Uzumaki…

Suasana rumah sangat sepi, memang ini jam tidur, namun bukan itu sebabnya. Masalahnya Boruto masih salah paham tentang apa yang dibicarakan ayahnya waktu petang, dirinya merasa kesal pada Ayahnya Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Hokage. Semua orang di desa pun tahu kalau Boruto tidak menyukai dan hampir membenci pekerjaan ayahnya. Jadi Boruto memutuskan bilang pada bibi Hanabi lewat telpon akan menginap di kediaman Hyuga. Setelah keluarga Uzumaki selesai makan malam Boruto pergi ke kediaman Hyuga, Naruto memperbolehkan anak sulungnya itu pergi. Yah begitulah, situasi kali ini tidak bisa dibilang baik atau buruk, karena kedua pihak tidak ada yang berdebat dan sama-sama tenang.

Naruto menatap sejenak ruang kerjanya di rumah yang sedikit lenggang. Ada beberapa lembar kertas dan beberapa gulungan yang segaja ia bawa pulang. Namun bukan lembar kertas dan gulungan yang ia pikirkan. Melainkan kertas kecil yang menempel di dinding ruangan, di sana tertulis kalau dirinya harus bicara pada Hinata dan Himawari terlebih dahulu tentang rencana menjadikan Boruto jinchuriki sama seperti dirinya. Naruto sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak 5 hari yang lalu, sebelum Naruto memberikan chakra Kurama hasil saringan pada Boruto.

"Aku harus bicara pada Hinata, tapi sudah terlalu malam…" guman Naruto sambil duduk di kursi.

"Naruto-kun bisa mengatakannya padaku sekarang," suara Hinata tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Hinata…" ucapan Naruto dibalas senyuman lembut Hinata.

"Tidak perlu ragu untuk mengatakannya. Karena kita sudah menjadi keluarga," ucap Hinata lembut sambil menyentuh pipi kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

Naruto menenangkan dirinya sejenak lalu kembali berbicara. "Sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu apakah ini rencana terbaik yang bisa dilakukan sekarang," ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan mendengarkan semua rencanamu," jawab Hinata.

"Rencanaku… Aku akan menjadikan Boruto seorang jinchuriki," ungkap Naruto.

Mata Hinata sedikit melebar tanda terkejut, namun Hinata mencoba tenang. "Eto… Naruto-kun Kenapa merencanakan hal tersebut? Setelah semua hal yang terjadi, situasi desa aman dan Boruto semakin kuat dengan pelatihan Sasuke," tanya Hinata.

"Sebenarnya situasi 5 Negara besar tidak seaman yang terlihat. Masih ada 1 acaman besar dan sangat dekat," jawab Naruto.

"Seberapa dekat?" tanya Hinata.

"Mungkin kurang dari 2 bulan mereka akan datang," jawaban Naruto membuat Hinata panik. "Tapi ini hanya perkiraan dari Boruto, dan belum aku diskusikan dengan pemimpin Negara lain," jelas Naruto.

"Boruto yang memperkirakannya?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, Boruto bilang 'mereka akan menjatuhkan pemimpin Negara yang lain di hari ujian Chunin tahap ke 3 berlangsung.' Ujian Chunin tahap ke 3 kurang dari 2 bulan lagi, untuk ujian tahap ke 1 dan 2 mungkin aman-aman saja," jelas Naruto.

"Ujian Chunin tahap ke 1 akan dimulai 2 minggu lagi bukan?" tanya Hinata.

"Benar… Jadi Hinata bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Jika Boruto orang yang akan menjadi jinchuriki, aku setuju," jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu masih ada beberapa orang lagi yang harus kutanya pendapatnya. Himawari, Hiashi tou-san, Sasuke, dan pelatih Boruto… Houga," guman Naruto.

"Naruto-kun sebaiknya istirahat dulu," ucap Hinata lalu menunjuk jam dinding di ruang kerja menunjukan pukul 22.30.

"Benar juga…" Naruto dan Hinata kembali ke kamar mereka dan tidur.

Skip Time…

Keesokan harinya pukul 06.00 dikediaman Hyuga.

Suara ayam berkokok pertanda pagi sudah datang. Semua orang mulai beraktivitas, Boruto sedikit terlambat bangun kerena sulit tidur tadi malam. Saat ini ia sudah selesai berpakaian dan sedang menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk latihannya hari ini dengan Houga.

"Boruto, sarapan sudah siap," ucap Hanabi di depan pintu kamar tamu.

"Iya… Sebentar," Boruto menyelerekan tas punggungnya dan pergi ke ruang makan.

Saat Boruto sampai di ruang makan sudah ada Hanabi dan Hiashi yang menunggunya.

"Ohayo gozaimasu…" sapa Boruto.

"Ohayo," sapa Hiashi dan Hanabi bersamaan.

"Boruto, hari ini kau latihan dengan Houga'kan?" tanya Hanabi memastikan.

"Benar, tapi ada yang harus kulakukan terlebih dahulu sebelum itu," jawab Boruto.

"Eh, mau ditunda dulu latihannya?" tanya Hanabi.

"Tidak, tetap pada jadwal biasa. Tapi tempatnya diganti, tolong bilang pada Houga-sensei tempat latihannya di bagian Utara Konoha, di sana ada hutan dan teruslah berjalan lurus, lalu ada air terjun, disitulah tempatnya," jelas Boruto.

"Bukannya itu wilayah hutan kematian?" tanya Hanabi.

"Memang benar, tapi di atas air terjun itu ada bukit kecil. Dan tempat itu adalah perpustakaan tersembunyi klan Namikaze," jelas Boruto.

"Perpustakaan Namikaze?" tanya Hiashi.

"Iya, aku diberi tahu Minato-jiji secara tidak langsung. Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Boruto.

"Aku ingat dulu. Aku pernah bertemu Minato beberapa kali, sepulang dari akademi dia pergi ke bagian selatan Konoha tapi entah untuk apa. Tapi, Minato selalu membawa tas. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia selalu pergi ke sana," jawab Hiashi.

"Begitu…" guman Boruto setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Hiashi.

"Nah, sekarang mari makan…" ajak Hanabi.

"Itadakimasu," ucap ketiga orang itu.

Skip Time…

Pukul 07.00 waktu setempat.

Boruto berlari sangat kencang melewati kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang, sesekali ia melompat melewati atap. Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah, perlahan ia menurunkan kecepatannya saat sampai di rumah Yamato. Boruto mengetuk pintu pagar kayu rumah tersebut.

"Masuklah…" perintah orang di dalam.

"Permisi…" Boruto melihat sekeliling, ada banyak tumpukan kotak kayu berisi buah dan sayuran siap dijual. Pandangan Boruto berhenti begitu melihat orang yang ia kenali.

"Iruka-jiji!" seru Boruto tanpa sengaja.

Yamato yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa kecil, sementara Iruka sweepdrop. Panggilan itu sudah lama sekali ia tidak dengar dari anak muridnya.

"Jangan panggil aku jiji (kakek)," ucap Iruka saat Boruto duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, lama kita tidak berjumpa… Setelah aku lulus akademi, aku pikir aku boleh menggunakan panggilan itu lagi," ungkap Boruto.

"Hahhaaahaa… Aku sangat terhibur. Iruka, izinkan saja Boruto menggunakan panggilan itu. Kau diangap oleh Naruto sebagai Ayahnya, jadi wajar saja jika Boruto menganggapmu sebagai Kakeknya," ucap Yamato sambil menaruh beberapa potong semangka.

"Tapi, panggilan itu terdengar asing di telingaku," sanggah Iruka.

"Kalau begitu biasakan, bukan-kah kau yang menghadiri pernikahan Naruto sebagai ayahnya," ucap Yamato.

"Apa boleh buat, usiaku juga bisa dibilang kakek," Iruka ingat umurnya hampir 50.

"Jadi, ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Yamato pada Boruto yang mulai makan beberapa potong semangka .

"Aku mau minta bantuanmu… Tolong ajari teman setimku," jawab Boruto.

Yamato diam sejenak, ia ingat umurnya sudah lagi tidak muda. Entah apa dia sanggup mengajari teman setim Boruto. "Aku tidak yakin apa aku mampu, sudah lama aku tidak bertarung," ucap Yamato.

"Teman setimku tidak perlu latihan pertarungan. Aku ingin dia latihan jutsu baru elemen air dan tanah, Paman Yamato hanya perlu memberi penjelasan dan mencontohkannya," jelas Boruto. "Selain itu… Dia orangnya mudah diajari," tambah Boruto.

"Akan'ku pikirkan…" ucap Yamato.

"Paman harus cepat memutuskannya, karena ini misi dari Nanadaime…" tambahan dari boruto membuat Yamato gelabakan.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Yamato terkejut.

'TOK' 'TOK' 'TOK'

Pintu pagar rumah Yamato kembali diketuk.

"Apa temanku sudah sampai? Masuklah, Mitsuki…" ucap Boruto saat Yamato hanya terdiam.

Pintu pangar terbuka, terlihat Mitsuki datang dan di sampingnya Boruto. Boruto yang datang bersama Mitsuki hanya Kage Bunshin.

"Itu, Kage Bunshin'kan?" tanya Iruka yang dijawab anggukan oleh Boruto.

Mitsuki memasuki pekarangan rumah bersama bayangan Boruto.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai," Boruto menghilangkan Kage Bunshinnya.

"Jadi, misi apa yang ingin kau bahas?" tanya Mitsuki mengingat pembicaraanya degan Kage Bunsin Boruto.

"Kau diminta oleh Nanadaime, agar berlatih dengan orang ini…" jawab Boruto lalu menunjuk Yamato. Boruto sedikit menyikuti Mitsuki, "Kenalkan dirimu…" jelas Boruto.

"Namaku Mitsuki, aku teman setim Boruto. Mohon bantuannya…" ucap Mitsuki sedikit menunduk.

"Hajimemashite (senang berkenalan denganmu), Mitsuki… Namaku Yamato, aku dulu Anbu setim dengan Kakashi-senpai," balas Yamato.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Paman Yamato? Mau ambil misi ini?" tanya Boruto.

"Apa kau ingin aku memutuskannya secepat itu?" pertanyaan Yamati dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan perjelas rincian misi yang tidak seharusnya aku beri tahu… Sebenarnya aku yang menyarankan misi ini pada Nanadaime," pernyataan Boruto mengundang keterkejutan ke tiga orang yang mendengarakan. "Jangan dipotong dulu oke, rincian selanjutnya, misi ini dibagi menjadi 2 sesi… Sesi pertama selama 2 minggu ke depan, dan pelatihnya adalah Yamato. Sesi kedua setelah Ujian Chunin tahap ke 2 selesai dan berlangsung selama 1 bulan," jelas Boruto.

"Kenapa Boruto menyarankan misi ini?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Karena ada hubungannya misi terakhir kita. Akhir-akhir ini kau sudah menggunakan kemampuan khususmu sebanyak 2X. Pertanyaannya, apa tidak apa-apa menggunakanya sering? Itu yang membuatku khawatir. Selain itu masih ada kemungkinan musuh kita kembali menyerang. Aku butuh bantuanmu kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi," jelas Boruto.

"Kapan mereka menyerang?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Entahlah, menurutku kurang dari 2 bulan lagi saat Ujian Chunin tahap ke 3… Karena itu, kita harus memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin," jawab Boruto.

"Akan kulakukan!" seru Mitsuki.

"Boruto, kenapa kau memilihku?" tanya Yamato.

"Kalian punya kesamaan, aku pikir kalian akan akrab dengan kesamaan itu… Mitsuki ingat saat kau bilang kalau ayahmu Orochimaru?" tanya Boruto.

"Iya. Apa ada hubungannya?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Yamato adalah hasil uji coba penelitian Orochimaru, dia memiliki kemampuan seperti Hokage pertama. Sama seperti Mitsuki, awalnya aku berfikir Mitsuki memiliki hubungan darah dengan Orochimaru. Tapi setelah aku mencari biografi Orochimaru di perpustakaan, ternyata bukan… Karena itu, aku harap kalian bisa akrab!" jawab Boruto.

"Yamato-san, tidak sama sepertiku…! Aku lebih buruk dari pada orang hasil uji coba…! Selama ini, aku selalu ingin bersama dengan semua teman-temanku dan mendapat ketenangan hidup. Hanya itu!" balas

Boruto memegang kedua pundak Mitsuki "Mitsuki, kita semua tidak akan bisa bersama-sama lagi jika desa Konoha hancur. Tidak ada ketengangan hidup, jika orang yang yang seharusnya kita lindungi menderita. Kita harus terus melangkah maju, agar semua tetap seperti ini… Mau coba, berlatih pada paman Yamato?" tanya Boruto.

"Iya, aku akan berusaha!" seru Mitsuki.

"Baguslah kalau begitu… Sekarang ayo kita pergi ke tempat latihannya…" ajak Boruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

'TIN!' 'TIN!'

Suara klakson mobil berbunyi di depan pagar.

"Tapi, aku harus mengangkut hasil panenku ke mobil. Bisa bantu aku mengangkut semua hasil panen?" tanya Yamato melihat banyak tumpukan kotak berisi sayuran dan buah.

"Tidak masalah! **Kage Bunshin non Jutsu!** " 10 bunshin muncul untuk membantu Boruto. "Kita harus mengangkut hasil panen paman Yamato. Ayo lakukan dengan cepat!"/"Baik!" seruan Boruto dibalas dengan semangat oleh para Kage Bunshin.

Semua orang yang ada di sana berkerja mengangkut satu persatu kotak hasil panen. Setelah beberapa kali bolak balik pekerjaan selesai. Nafas Boruto sedikit terengah-engah meskipun hanya mengangkut 3 kotak, tapi jika dihitung dengan Bunsinnya 3 kotak X 10 orang = 30 kotak.

"Selesai…" ucap Boruto dan Mitsuki sedikit kelelahan.

"Yah, aku sangat terbantu. Arigato…" ucap Yamato.

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Mitsuki mulai berdiri dan keluar dari pekarangan rumah.

Iruka berterimakasih pada Yamato karena dibagikan buah dan pamit ingin pulang. Sebelum pergi Yamato mengunci pintu dan pagar rumahnya.

"Boruto, ini ada sedikit buah untuk waktu istirahat latihanmu," ucap Yamato memberikan bungkusan plastik berisi buah jeruk.

"Sankyou… Houga-sensei pasti senang-Tebaasaa!. Houga-sensei… Ehh! Aku terlalu membuang waktu!" Boruto langsung berlari menambah kecepatannya ke tempat latihan.

"Boruto, tunggu… Kau tidak bilang di mana tempatnya!" seru Mitsuki berusaha mengejar Boruto.

Mereka bertiga terus berlari kencang meskipun yang terlambat hanya Boruto, Mitsuki dan Yamato harus terus lari supaya tidak tersesat dan salah tempat. Akhirnya Boruto, Mitsuki, dan Yamato sampai di lokasi air terjun.

"Sen-sei… Maaf, aku ada urusan dengan misi…" Boruto terkejut melihat Houga-sensei tidak sendirian di sana, Istrinya Shiori Hyuga ada bersamanya.

"Shiori-san?" Boruto terkejut melihat wanita itu dibolehkan ikut bersama suaminya. Shiori seperti biasa menggunakan yukata warna hijau muda, dengan rambut hitam panjangnya disanggul, matanya berwara hitam dengan bulu mata lentik, serta poni lurus seperti rambut ibunya. Meskipun usianya sudah 25 tahun Tetap saja Istri senseinya sangat cantik, dan seperti gadis remaja.

"Ohayo, Boruto… Maaf, menganggu latihanmu dengan Houga-kun. Tapi, karena Houga-kun bilang latihannya dekat air terjun dengan angin sejuk… Aku sangat ingin ke sini!" seru Shiori dengan semangat dan sangat imut seperti biasa.

"Boruto, wanita ini siapa?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Dia Istri Houga-sensei, Namanya Shiori Hyuga…" jawab Boruto.

"Bukannya aku pernah mengajar Naruto bersama Kakashi-senpai di sini…" guman Yamato sambil melihat lebar air terjun, batang kayu besar yang secara Horizontal memotong air terjun, serta tempat istirahatnya. Tidak salah lagi, ini tempat latihannya dulu bersama Kakashi-senpai mengajar Naruto.

"Daripada memikirkan itu… Ayo mulai latihanya, Mitsuki." ucap Yamato.

"Baik," jawab Mitsuki langsung memperhatikan teknik yang diajarkan Yamato.

Skip Time…

"Pemanasan selesai… Selanjutnya coba **Hakkeshou Kaiten!** ," ucap Houga.

"Kalau begitu, pakai Byakugan…" guman Boruto.

"Kenapa, bukannya kau ingin bisa mengendalikan Byakuganmu?" tanya Houga.

"Ini hanya bertahan sebentar…" Boruto mulai memejamkan matanya dan setelah terbuka terlihatlah bola matanya yang sebelah kanan berubah menjadi Byakugan.

" **Hakkeshou Kaiten!"** Boruto mulai mengalirkan chakra ke tangannya kemudian berputar 360 derajat dengan cepat.

"Perkuat dirimu Boruto. Jangan sampai kunai-kunai ini menembus tamengmu," Houga terus melempar kunai-kunai yang sudah dialiri dengan chakra.

'Sedikit lagi… Apa? Akhh…' Byakugan Boruto tiba-tiba menghilang dan jurus Hakkeshou kaiten berhenti, akibatnya Boruto tergores kunai Houga di paha.

"Sial, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi…" guman Boruto sambil memegangi pahanya yang terluka.

"Boruto hampir 1 menit! Ketahananmu bertambah 5 detik," ucap Shiori sambil melihat stopwatch di tangannya menunjukan 55 detik.

"Tapi, aku masih ceroboh. Seharusnya aku bisa menghindar lebih baik lagi," ucap Boruto sambil berusaha berjalan ke tempat istirahat. Boruto mengambil tasnya dan mencari sapu tangan, untuk membersihkan lukanya.

"Ini air bersihnya," Mitsuki tiba-tiba menyondorkan air terjun yang sudah ada di dalam botol.

"Sankyou, Mitsuki…" Boruto menuangkan air ke sapu tangan lalu mulai membersihkan lukanya. Setelah itu mencari kapas, obat, plester trasparan untuk menutup lukanya.

"Bagaimana latihamu?" tanya Boruto saat mereka istirahat.

"Entahlah, tidak bisa disebut baik atau buruk. Aku masih perlu mencobanya lagi," jawab Mitsuki.

"Baguslah, kau bersemangat dalam latihamu," ucap Boruto sambil makan bekalnya.

"Boruto, boleh _barter_ (tukar barang) roti bakpau dengan jerukmu?" tanya Shiori.

"Boleh," balas Boruto.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa belikan jeruk nanti," ucap Houga melihat Shiori sepertinya sangat ingin.

"Permintaan ini tiba-tiba. Selain itu, kalau beli banyak nanti bisa tidak habis. Aku hanya makan 1 atau 2 buah saja," ucap Shiori.

"Apa maksudnya 'permintaan tiba-tiba'"? tanya Mitsuki.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya? Shiori-san sedang hamil, jadi wajar kalau dia tiba-tiba minta banyak hal," jawab Boruto.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya," ucap Mitsuki.

"Padahal sudah 7 bulan. Apa aku kurang kelihatan gemuk?" tanya Shiori.

"Bukan itu maksudku…" ucap Mitsuki.

"Boruto!" seru seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Konohamaru-sensei, ada apa?" tanya Boruto.

"Hokage memanggilmu ke kantornya… Selain itu, dia memintamu untuk menghentikan latihamu hari ini," ucap Konohamaru.

"Eh? Kenapa harus berhenti?" tanya Boruto mengeluh latihanya diganggu.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa menjelaskan alasannya sekarang. Tapi, kebetulan ada Yamato dan Houga. Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Baik," Ketiga Jounin tersebut menjauhi tempat istirahat menuju tepat yang lebih sepi.

Skip Time…

Setelah pembicaraan panjang selama 45 menit, Houga dan Yamato kembali.

"Shiori, ayo pulang…" ajak Houga.

"Bagaimana latihan Boruto?" tanya Shiori.

"Urusannya lebih penting daripada latihanya saat ini. Ayo pulang…" ucap Houga.

" _Sayounara_ (sampai jumpa), Boruto…" Shiori menghampiri Houga dan berjalan beriringan.

"Boruto, ini gulungan yang berisi persetujuan misiku. Tolong sampaikan ini pada Hokage, aku masih harus melatih Mitsuki," pinta Yamato.

"Baik," jawab Boruto.

"Boruto, ayo pergi…" Seru Konohamaru.

" _Sayounara_ (sampai jumpa), Mitsuki…" Boruto bersama Konohmaru menuju kantor Hokage.

Skip Place…

Boruto dan Konohamaru mengetuk pintu kantor Hokage.

'TOK' 'TOK' 'TOK'

"Masuklah…" pinta orang di dalam.

"Ini gulungan persetujuan misi dari Yamato. Aku berhasil membujuk mereka berdua…" ucap Boruto.

"Baguslah… Ada hal penting yang ingin kuceritakan. Dengarkan dengan baik…" ucap Naruto. "Sekarang Konoha sedang menghadapi perang dingin dengan Amegakure. Apa kau mau membantu melindungi desa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, itulah tujuan latihanku selama ini," jawab Boruto.

"Aku akan maju menghadang musuh bersama para Kage lain selama pertempuran berlangsung. Jadi tolong lindungi desa… Rencanaku sangat beresiko, apa kau mau menerimanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Rencana apa itu?" tanya Boruto.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu Jinchuriki Kyuubi!" jawab Naruto.

 **To Be Continue…**

 **Cerita ini semakin menebarkan, bagaimana menurut kalian para pembaca sekalian? Boruto akan menjadi Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Apakah orang yang mengaku dirinya Uzumaki Otsutsuki, akan muncul kembali? Selain itu… Apa kalian sudah melihat tokoh baru di Boruto: Naruto next Generation episode 2, ada yang mirip sekali dengan Hinata. Namanya Sumire, masih berlum jelas marganya apa. Apa kalian tahu marga dia apa? Tolong di jawab kalau tahu di kolom review.**

 **Ada banyak isu mengenai Sumire di media sosial, karena penampilan dan sikapnya yang malu-malu seperti Hinata, Boruto dan Sumire menjadi pair baru yang sering diperbincangkan. Selain itu, menurut aturan pasangan dalam cerita Masashi 'salah seorang ceria/pemarah /ceroboh sedangkan salah seorangnya lagi kalem/penyabar/pemalu' cocok sekali Sumire dengan Boruto yang ceroboh. Apa aku harus mengubah dari rencana awalku BoruSara ke Boruto dan Sumire? Boleh dicoba, selanjutnya pair romantisnya Boruto dan Sumire.**

 **Chapter Selanjutnya: Masa lalu Uzumaki Otsutsuki**

 **Review Please…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 17 : Masa Lalu Uzumaki Otsutsuki**

"Konohamaru-sensei dan semua orang terdekatku. Apa mereka tahu?" tanya Boruto pada ayahnya, lalu menatap Konohamaru yang ada di sampingnya.

"Iya, mereka tahu. Kecuali teman-temanmu… Tapi aku akan tetap memberi tahu tentang perkiraan kapan Amegakure menyerang," jawab Naruto.

"Kapan kau akan memberi tahu mereka?" tanya Boruto.

"Seminggu sebelum Ujian Chunin Tahap Pertama," jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyetujui rencanamu," ucap Boruto. Naruto tersenyum tipis, rencananya berhasil.

"Ayo mulai proses penyegelannya segara," ucap Naruto lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Boruto sambil mengikuti ayahnya keluar kantor Hokage.

"Kita akan ke kantor Divisi pertahanan, di sana tempat yang paling rahasia untuk melakukan penyegelan. Selain itu, ada orang yang bisa kupercaya untuk melakukan penyegelan." jelas Naruto.

"Biar kutebak, yang akan menyegel Kyuubi Tou-chan dan Sasuke-sensei'kan?" ucap Boruto sambil berjalan santai beriringan dengan ayahnya.

Naruto mengaruk pipinya sedikit, jawaban putranya benar. Konohamaru mempercepat jalannya dan berjalan beriringan dengan ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Haahaa… Kelihatannya semua rencanamu bisa dibaca dengan jelas. Nanadaime…" ucap Konohamaru.

"Begitulah, Boruto yang sekarang…" guman Naruto.

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti apa di mata kalian?" tanya Boruto.

"Berpandangan luas, disiplin, menghargai pertemanan. Tapi… Kau masih ceroboh, terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan, dan memaksakan dirimu…" jelas Konohamaru.

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu," ucap Naruto.

"Biar kuberitahu… Aku masih memiliki 3 sifat buruk itu supaya semua misi berhasil. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal di luar rencana jika tidak berguna—Tebasaa…" sangah Boruto.

"Alasanmu mengejar kelompok yang menculik Sarada ada keuntungannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada… Aku berhasil menyalin informasi, tinggal membukanya dengan teknik klan Yamanaka. Kita dapat data yang kita inginkan –Tebasaa," jelas Boruto dengan bangga.

"Tidak sia-sia chakra Kurama kuberikan," ucap Naruto.

"Kalau mau mengucapkan terima kasih, berikan saja pada Uzumaki Otsutsuki…" ucap Boruto.

"Kau memang selalu begitu, Boruto…" ucap seseorang wanita dari belakang.

"Bibi Hanabi ada keperluan?" tanya Boruto pada wanita itu.

"Ada permintaan dari Hokage, dia minta aku untuk mengawasi jalannya proses penyegelan… Chakra Kyuubi tidak bisa langsung beradaptasi pada wadah baru," jelas Hanabi.

"Begitu… Sebaiknya kita jangan terus berjalan santai dan mulai berlari mulai sekarang," ucap Boruto langsung menambah kecepatan geraknya. Naruto, Konohamaru berlari di depan Boruto dan Hanabi.

Skip Pleace…

"Jadi ini tempatnya, kantor Divisi Pertahanan. Lebih mirip benteng dari luar," komentar Boruto melihat penampilan luar bangunan.

"Hokage-sama, saya sudah menanti kedatangan anda…" sambut seorang pria dengan banyak bekas luka di wajah. "…Semua orang yang anda minta sudah berkumpul, kita bisa memulai prosesnya kapan saja," sambungnya

"Arigato, Ibiki-san…" ucap Naruto.

"Silahkan lewat sini…" Ibiki menunjukan jalan memasuki ruangan terdalam kantor Divisi Pertahanan.

"Permisi…" Naruto dan lainnya memasuki ruangan dengan pintu terbuat dari besi tebal. Ada sekitar 20 Shinobi berkumpul, beberapa Boruto kenal seperti Sasuke, Sakura dan Ino.

"Akan kujelaskan apa prosesnya: Pertama, Boruto berbaring di tempat yang disediakan lalu dipasangkan tali pengaman. Kedua, Boruto harus tidur atau dibius. Ketiga, Hokage-sama akan membuka setengah segel yang ada di dalam tubuhnya dan dibantu oleh Sasuke-san memasang segelnya pada tubuhmu," jelas Sakura pada Boruto.

"Penjelasanya singkat… Bibi Sakura, kalau ingin aku tidur sepenuhnya berikan aku obat bius," ucap Boruto saat tubuhnya mulai dipasangkan pengaman.

"Baiklah, akan kuberi dosis sedang," Sakura menunjukan suntikan obat bius berukuran sedang.

"Apa proses penyegelan ini sama seperti peroses oprasi bagiku?" tanya Boruto.

"Iya…" Sakura menyuntikan obat bius tersebut melalui tangan kanan bagian atas. " _Oyasumi-nasai_ (selamat tidur)…" Kurang dari 1 menit obat itu mulai bereaksi, Boruto mulai mengantuk dan tertidur. 4 menit kemudian orang-orang mulai proses penagelan.

"Boruto memang selalu tidurnya cepat sekali," ucap Hanabi lalu mengaktifkan Byakugan.

"Yosh, Sasuke ayo mulai…" Naruto membentuk serangkaian segel tangan. Chakra Kurama yang berwarana oranye menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Sasuke meletakan tangan kanannya di atas perut Boruto, lalu Naruto meletakan tangan kirinya di samping tangan Sasuke.

 **"Fuinjutsu : Jouto Chakra"** ucap Naruto lalu memindahkan salah satu Kurama dari tubuhnya.

 **"Fuinjutsu : Gokusha** " lanjut Sasuke memasang Fuinjutsu untuk menyegel.

Sekitar 15 menit proses pemindahan berlangsung. Setelah segel sukses terpasang Naruto dan Sasuke bernafas lega.

"Hanabi-san, apa aliran chakranya baik-baik saja?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Tenang saja, sejauh ini kedua chakra itu bisa menyesuaikan…" jawab Hanabi lalu mematikan Byakugannya.

"Sekarang tinggal periksa tanda segel yang ada di perut, Boruto. Sakura tolong lepas ikatan talinya!" pinta Naruto.

"Baik," Sakura melonggarkan tali pengaman lalu melepaskan semua ikatan. Memeriksa dengut nadi Boruto dari tangan, lalu mengangkat sedikit kaos yang ia kenakan. "Eh? Tanda segelnya tidak ada!" ucap Sakura melihat permukaan perut Boruto tanpa tulisan.

Naruto dan Sasuke ikut terkejut melihat tanda segel tidak membekas di permukaan kulit. "Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto.

"Lebih baik langsung kita periksa saja. Masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar Boruto," saran Sasuke.

"Benar," Naruto dan Sasuke kembali meletakan tangan mereka keposisi awal.

Skip Pleace…

Tempat ini gelap, penuh dengan pipa dan air yang menetes. Apa yang Naruto dan Sasuke pijak juga air. Mereka berdua melihat keadaan sekitar, lalu Naruto melangkah terlebih dahulu.

"Ke arah sini, aku tahu jalannya…" ucap Naruto.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sering terdampar di sini, pasti tahu arah..." jawab Naruto.

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto mencari letak penjara Kurama. Selama 30 menit mencari namun selalu muncul cabang baru.

"Sekarang ke mana? Ini bukan tubuhmu, tapi tubuh Boruto." ucap Sasuke mendahului Naruto memilih jalur.

"Aku mengerti… Aku tidak memikirkan kemungkinan ini," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak melihat teliti sosok yang duduk di atas pipa. 'Bukannya itu Boruto?' pikir Sasuke. "Boruto….! BORUTO…!" panggil Sasuke.

"Sensei dan Tou-chan…. Kenapa kalian ke sini?" tanya Boruto lalu turun dari atas pipa.

"Kami salah ambil jalan dan kami jadi berputar-putar. Bisa bantu kami menemukan penjara baru Kurama?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah… Sekarang mana pipa baru itu?" Boruto memegang pipa yang diameternya lebih kecil dibanding pipa lain. Merasakan aliran chakra baru yang terasa asing baginya, lalu menemukan arah sumber chakranya.

"Sudah tahu arah?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, ikuti aku—Tebasaa…" Boruto menunjukan arah yang benar. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan Boruto bicara. "Aneh sekali kalian berdua… Seharusnya kalian bisa langsung tahu arah," ucap Boruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini bukan tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu cabangnya," jawab Naruto.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud… Jika Kurama itu benar-benar pernah dibagi, seharusnya masing-masing Kurama bisa merasakan di mana keberadaan mereka… Mungkin bisa begitu?" ucapan Boruto membuat kedua orang tua itu berhenti sejenak.

"Dasar, kita sampai membuang waktu mencari jalan. Padahal ada jalan yang benar di depan mata…" guman Sasuke.

"Dengan kata lain, jangan lupa bertanya pada Kurama yang lain supaya kalian tidak hilang arah—Tebasaa…" sambung Boruto.

"Ahh… Maafkan aku," ucap Naruto. Sasuke manghela nafas sejenak lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

"Benar juga, Boruto kenapa kau tahu arah? Selain itu, apa keperluanmu di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sering terdampar di sini, biasanya karena pingsan saat latihan. Atau sakit karena luka atau cedera parah, setelah latihan yang memaksaku beristirahat…." jawab Boruto.

'Seingatku… Saat aku bertarung melawan Boruto. Ia dikendalikan saat terkena cedera di kepala,' pikir Sasuke menggingat peristiwa tantangan pertarungan serius dari muridnya.

"Setelah itu, aku mulai berusaha mengingat jalan dengan merasakan aliran chakraku sendiri melalui pipa. Seharusnya dengan caraku ini aku bisa menemukan orang yang kucari…" sambung Boruto.

"Maskudmu Uzumaki Otsutsuki?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, setelah sudah pingsan karena dibius. Aku sudah memeriksa hampir semua tempat yang ada, tapi masih belum satu tempat lagi…" jawab Boruto.

"Tempat Kurama disegel'kan?" ucap Sasuke.

"Benar, dia ada di ruangan ini… Kita sudah sampai," ucap Boruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke menghampiri Kurama yang sekarang berada di balik jeruji besi. Sementara Boruto mengamati kondisi dekitar ruangan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kurama?" tanya Naruto.

" **Aku baik, kenapa kalian sampai ke sini?" tanya Kurama.**

"Tanda segel yang kami pasang seharusnya ada di perut Boruto. Tapi saat diperiksa kami tidak menemukan segelnya," jawab Naruto.

" **Mungkin penyebabnya karena penjara yang dibuat tidak sesuai perkiraan… Penjara ini sama seperti penjara yang ada di dalam tubuhmu," jelas Kurama.**

"Seharusnya hal ini tidak terjadi…" guman Naruto sambil memegang jeruji besi yang serupa dengan miliknya.

"Tapi, ini sama sekali tidak menimbulkan masalah'kan?" tanya Boruto.

"Aku khawatir, dalam model penjara ini chakra Kurama mudah keluar. Meskipun mungkin bisa disaring antara negatif dan positifnya. Tapi tetap saja ini bahaya…" jelas Naruto

Boruto diam sebentar memperhatikan ayahnya yang khawatir padanya lalu menghela nafas sejanak. "Selama aku masih terhubung dengan Tou-chan pasti aku akan baik-baik saja—Tebasaa! Kalau ada masalah yang tidak bisa kuatasi aku akan memberi tahumu!" seru Boruto.

"Begitu… Aku percayakan padamu Boruto," ucapan Naruto dibalas cengiran khas.

"Ayo kita harus segera kembali," ajak Sasuke. "Kau tidak ikut?"tanya Sasuke.

"Aku masih ada urusan lain, akan kususul setelah efek obat biusnya habis," Jawab Boruto.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa…" Setelah itu Naruto dan Sasuke menghilang.

Skip Pleace…

"Dia baik-baik saja, penyegelannya berhasil!" ucap Naruto.

Semua Shinobi yang ada di sana bernafas lega, misi mereka berhasil dengan sempurna tanpa halangan. Mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan situasi kembali menjadi normal.

Sementara itu…

Boruto duduk bersandar di jeruji besi tempat Kurama dikurung. Suasana canggung di antara mereka berdua, tidak ada yang bicara sepatah kata pun. Hingga Kurama menghela nafas sejenak lalu berbicara.

" **Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari tempat ini? Istirahatlah…" ucap Kurama.**

"Sekarang rasa penasaranku melebihi rasa lelahku setelah berlatih seharian. Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang namanya Uzumaki Otsutsuki!" seru Boruto.

" **Kenapa kau sangat penasaran tentang orang itu?" tanya Kurama.**

"Semenjak aku bertemu dengannya dia bilang, kalau ia terhubung denganku kerena chakramu. Itulah yang membuatku penasaran, apa kaitannya aku, dia dan juga kau Kurama…" jawab Boruto. "Aku ingin bertanya, apa kau mengenal orang yang namanya Uzumaki Otsutsuki?" tanya Boruto.

" **Entahlah, aku tidak ingat…" jawab Kurama.**

"Apa maksudmu tidak ingat?" tanya Boruto.

" **Entah mengapa, aku merasa ingatanku ada yang hilang. Antara masa di mana Rikudou Sannin masih hidup dan masa di mana kedua anak Rikudou Sannin bermusuhan. Aku tidak ingat semuanya… Hanya kata-kata perpisahan terakhir dengan Rikudou Sannin saja yang kuingat," jelas Kurama.**

"Haaahh… Apa kau tidak bisa berusaha mengingatnya?" tanya Boruto.

" **Setiap kali aku coba rasanya selalu sakit. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak berusaha menginggatnya lagi…" jawab Kurama.**

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan menuntut jawaban darimu Kurama… Yang aku minta adalah jawabanmu! Uzumaki Otsutsuki!" seru Boruto dengan lantang pada orang yang bersembunyi di sisi tergelap gelap ruangan.

Seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut coklat pendek dengan mata berwarna senada dengan rambut, ia menggunakan celana hitam panjang, baju lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan model seperti milik Mitsuki, sepasang sarung tangan berwarna hitam dan lambang klan Otsutsuki di punggung bajunya. Dari penampilannya laki-laki itu berusia 20 tahun dan tingginya 180 cm.

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga…" ucap Boruto.

"Padahal setahuku masa lalumu tidak seburuk itu, Kurama. Jika kau lupa, aku tidak keberatan menceritakannya ulang. Tapi dengan syarat, anak ini bisa membuatku kagum… Tenang saja kau tetap akan dapat informasi tentang diriku, aku juga akan berpihak padamu juga Konoha…" ucap Uzumaki Otsutsuki.

"Aku terima! **Kagebunshin non Jutsu**!" Boruto membuat 10 bushin mengelilingi lawan.

"Baik, mulai berputar!" semua bushin berputar searah jarum jam.

"Serang! " seru semua bushin mulai menyerang bersama yang asli.

'Plak!' 'Plak!' 'Plak!'

"Ini taijutsu Hyuuga' kan?" ucap Uzumaki Otsutsuki.

"Kau tahu jenis taijutsu ini?" tanya Boruto.

"Tentu saja, klan Hyuuga juga berasal dari klan Otsutsuki. Aku juga bertemu dangan Kakek Hamura gerakannya mirip seperti ini," jawab Uzumaki Otsutsuki sambil membalas semua serangan.

'Dia bahkan memanggil saudara Rikudou Sannin dengan sebutan Kakek?' pikir Boruto sejenak sambil berfikir.

"Kenapa, gerakanmu melamban?" tanya Uzumaki Otsutsuki sambil memperhatikan Boruto yang asli dan menghancurkan ke 10 Kage bunshin dengan cepat.

"Sudah ketahuan, ya… Yosh, Langsung maju saja," Boruto mengaktifkan Byakugan secara sembunyi. Lawannya maju menyarang, Boruto menghindar sambil mengamati chakranya dari jarak dekat. Setelah melihat titik chakranya Boruto mengalirkan chakranya ke kedua tangannya dan memukul lawannya beberapa kali hingga terpental.

'Aku tidak pernah melihat ada teknik dan cara mengalirkan chakra sepeti itu. Apa itu teknik yang di temukan klan Hyuuga?' pikir Uzumaki Otsutsuki sambil mencoba bangkit setelah terpental. Boruto tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dan siap memberikan pukulan.

"8 pukulan suci!" seru Boruto sambil memukul lawannya lagi. "16 pukulan…. 32 pukulan….!" seru Boruto lalu mengakhiri serangannya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Serangan yang sangat menyakitkan … Tapi, titik chakraku masih bisa kubuka jika dampaknya hanya segini…" ucap Uzumaki Otsutsuki.

"Kau masih bisa mengalirkan chakramu?" Boruto terkejut serangan untuk melemahkan chakranya sia-sia.

"Jangan senang dulu… **Futon: Yajirushi kaze!** " puluhan panah angin melesat dengan cepat ke arah Boruto.

 **"Hakkeshou Kaiten!** " Boruto berlindung dengan jurus Kaiten khas Hyuuga.

 **"Fuinjutsu: Rantai Besi"** Uzumaki Otsutsuki mengikat kedua pergelangan kaki Boruto dari bawah air.

Rantai besi itu mengikat kaki Boruto dengan kuat seperti jurus Kageshibari non jutsu.

Boruto berusaha mendekatkan kedua tangannya. Mengerakan jari tangan dengan cepat saat merapal jurus. **"…. Chidori!"** aliran listrik mengalir ke rantai besi, dengan tiba-tiba jurus terlepas. Kesempatan Boruto meninggkatkan kecepatannya dan langsung mengaktifkan Byakugan.

Muncul di depan Uzumaki Otsutsuki dengan kuda-kuda khas Hyuuga. " **Jukken**!" Boruto membuat tubuh Uzumaki Otsutsuki terpental sekali. Tiba-tiba Boruto muncul lagi di depan Uzumaki Otsutsuki dengan membawa Rasenggan. **"Rasenggan!"** bola rasenggan berukuran sedang itu diarahkan ke perutnya. Uzumaki Otsutsuki terpental jauh sampai membentur jeruji besi tempat Kurama berada.

"Boleh juga kau, Boruto Uzumaki… Eh?" Uzumaki Otsutsuki terkejut begitu melihat Boruto sudah ada di depannya dengan jarak dekat sambil memengang katana hitam. Ujung katana di arahkan ke dekat leher Uzumaki Otsutsuki.

" **Game Over…!** Kau sudah kalah, **"** ucap Boruto.

"Yah, kuakui saat kau mendekatkan senjata tajam ke arah leherku memang seharusnya aku kalah…" ucap Uzumaki Otsutsuki. Boruto mengembalikan katana ke sarungnya dan duduk di samping Uzumaki Otsutsuki.

"Kalau sudah mengerti cepat ceritakan sekarang juga…" Boruto kembali menodongkan kunai ke arah Uzumaki Otsutsuki.

"Sebelum itu, jangan panggil aku dengan nama lengkapku. Panggil saja aku Uzu-san…" ucapnya.

"Baiklah, aku ulang lagi permohonannya. Tolong ceritakan tentang masa lalumu, Uzu-san…" ucap Boruto.

"Cerita ini dulu sekali… Saat umurku masih 4 tahun dan saat itu musim panas…" ucap Uzu-san membuka ceritannya.

Flashback…

Di pertengahan musim panas, seorang anak kecil terlihat sedang menggambar kucing yang tidur di atas jendela rumahnya. Sesekali ia memperhatikan objek yang ia gambar dan mencocokan warna yang akan ia gunakan. Anak itu adalah Uzumaki Otsutsuki putra sulung dari Ashura Otsutsuki dan Kanna Otsutsuki.

"Apa kau lakukan, Uzu-chan?" tanya seorang manula yang memiliki mata Rineggan. Orang itu adalah Sang Rikudou Sannin, Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

"Sedang menggambal kucing, Jiji…" ucap anak kecil itu masih tidak bisa membedakan antara L dan R.

"Boleh aku lihat?" tanya Hagoromo, lalu duduk di samping anak kecil tersebut.

"Bagaimana menulut jiji?" tanya Uzu. Hagoromo melihat gambaran cucunya yang lumayan rapi meskipun tidak mirip.

"Gambaran yang bagus, Uzu-chan…" ucap Hagoromo. Uzu tersenyum senang melihat hasil karyanya. Hagoromo ikut tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut cucunya.

"Permisi… Hagoromo-sama, rombongan Ashura-sama sudah sampai gerbang desa. Sebentar lagi Ashura-sama akan sampai ke kediaman," ucap seorang pengikut Hagoromo.

"Ashura sudah pulang, ya… Uzu-chan ayo temui ayahmu di depan," ajak Hagoromo pada cucunya. "Iya!" jawab Uzu.

Skip Pleace…

Di depan rumah terdapat teras yang terbuat dari kayu dan mengelilingi rumah. Bagian depan, samping (kiri dan kanan), dan belakang. Bentuk rumah kediaman Otsutsuki adalah rumah panggung jadi terasnya di atas tangga dan di depan pintu. Lebar antara teras dan pintu adalah 2 meter.

Hagoromo berjalan beriringan dengan Uzumaki, mereka melihat banyak orang yang beristirahat di teras namun tidak menemukan Ashura di antaranya.

"Apa kalian tahu di mana Ashura?" tanya Hagoromo pada beberapa orang yang duduk di teras.

"Ashura-sama masuk ke dalam. tadi Kanna-san yang memintanya," ucap salah seorang di antara mereka.

"Begitu… Bagaimana mau menemui ayahmu?" tanya Hagoromo.

"Mau, tapi sebaiknya jangan sekalang. Uzu mau main sama jiji dulu!" ucap Uzu dengan ceria. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum dan membatin 'Akrabnya Hagoromo-sama dan tuan muda…'. Hagoromo menggandeng tangan cucunya dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Jadi Uzu-chan main apa sama jiji?" tanya Hagoromo.

"Lempal bola," ucap Uzu.

"Kelihatannya menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas lagi. Maaf, Uzu-chan…" ucap Hagoromo pada cucunya. Karena melihat cucunya sedih Hagoromo mendapat ide untuk mengeluarkan salah satu Bijuu dari dalam tubuhnya. Lalu memintanya bermain bersama cucunya. "Bagaimana jika Uzu-chan memilih teman untuk diajak bermain?" tawar Hagoromo pada Uzu.

"Memilih teman?" tanya Uzu.

"Benar… Lihat ini, apa yang kau lihat di depanmu adalah makhluk yang di sebut Bijuu. Mereka akan menjadi temanmu asal kau baik pada mereka. Kalau dilihat dari sini mereka itu kecil tapi sebenarnya ukuran mereka besar. Jadi mau bermain bersama salah satu diantara mereka?" tanya Hagoromo sambil menunjukan ke 9 bijuu dalam ukuran sebesar bola kelereng.

"Aku ingin, tapi aku binggung pilih yang mana diantala semuanya. Semuanya lucu… Oh, yang warna tubuhnya olanye ini!" ucap Uzu.

"Hmm… Ini namanya Kurama. Aku akan keluarkan dia sebentar, tapi berjanjilah kau akan memanggilnya Kurama bukan Kulama," ucap Hagoromo.

"Sulit… Akan kucoba. Kulama! Eh… Ku-la-ma, Ku-la-ma, Ku… Kurama! Berhasil, aku menyebut Kurama!" ucap Uzu sambil melompat.

"Keluarlah Kurama…" ucap Hagoromo sambil merapal segel. Selanjutnya Kurama keluar dari dalam kelereng dengan asap di sekitar tubuhnya. Setelah asap hilang terlihat seekor rubah besar berekor sembilan. Berwarna oranye dan entah kenapa bukannya menakutkan karena ukuran tubuhnya besar tapi justru malah lucu di mata Uzu. Kurama memandangi Sang Rikudou Sannin bersama anak kecil di depannya dengan heran seolah bertanya siapa dia.

"Kurama perkenalkan ini cucuku namanya Uzumaki Otsutsuki. Dia ingin bermain denganmu sebentar," ucap Hagoromo .

"Kurama, senang bertemu denganmu!" ucap Uzu dengan senyum imutnya.

Flashback End…

Boruto mencoba menahan tawa, namu karena membayangkannya akhirnya tawanya pecah. "Haahaaahhaa… Sulit dipercaya –Tebasaa! Apa benar Kurama selucu yang kau bicarakan, Uzu-san?" tanya Boruto disela-sela tawanya.

"Benar kok… Dulu matanya besar, wajahnya dan tubuhnya bulat, kakinya seperti kaki anak kucing, dan telinganya seperti telinga kelinci. Benar-benar lucu dan imut…" jelas Uzu-san. Mendengar penjelasan terperinci Uzu-san membuat Boruto kembali tertawa lepas.

"Sudah Hentikan, Uzu-san… Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa…" ucap Boruto mencoba berhenti tertawa. "Hah-hah… Hah… Tertawa berlebihan itu melelahkan…" ucap Boruto saat tawanya berhenti.

"Aneh, kupikir kau tertawa karena panggilanku dulu menggunakan akhiran -chan…" ucap Uzu-san

"Kalau itu tidak terlalu lucu, hal itu biasa saja bagiku…" ucap Boruto.

"Boruto, jangan-jangan kau pernah dipanggil dengan akhiran -chan waktu kecil?" pertanyaan Uzu-san membuat Boruto membisu sesaat. Karena tidak kunjung merespon, Uzu mengeluarkan seringgai kecil "Pasti pernah kan?" ucap Uzu.

"Jangan tertawa -Tebasaa !" seru Boruto.

"Tenang, aku tidak tertawa…" ucap Uzu-san

"Selain itu kurama, apa kau sudah ingat sesuatu tentang Uzu-san?" tanya Boruto.

" **Aku sudah ingat semuanya… Dulu kita sering bermain bersama. Kakek Rikudou pernah memberi tahu, kalau cucunya Uzu setiap hari memintaku bermain bersama. Tapi Kanna-san tidak mengijinkannya… Karena itu, kita hanya bisa bertemu saat waktu musim panas dan dingin. Benar-benar menyenangkan bermain bersama denganmu, Uzu…" ucap Kurama.**

Uzumaki tersenyum melihat Kurama sudah ingat semua kenangan saat mereka bermain. Boruto ikut senang karena ternyata Uzu dan Kurama bisa menjadi sahabat kembali.

'TES' 'TES' 'TES'

"Kurama, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Boruto saat melihat Kurama mengeluarkan air mata.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja aku rasa… Kurama sangat senang," ucap Uzu.

" **Aku tidak menangis! Aku hanya… Terharu, mungkin?" ucap Kurama segera menghentikan air matanya.**

"Kita sudahi dulu pertemuan ini… Aku senang kita bisa jadi teman, Uzu-san…" ucap Boruto lalu mengulurkan tinju dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku juga senang kita bisa jadi teman…" ucap Uzu sambil mengulurkan tinju dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sayonara… Uzu-san, Kurama!" saru Boruto meninggalkan alam bawah sadarnya dan mulai bangun.

"Sayonara… Boruto," balas Uzu.

Mind Space End…

 **TO BE CONTINUE…**

 **Selama liburan ini author akan terus berusaha menulis tanpa rasa malas. Terus menyambung cerita, semangat!. Oh iya, sebelumnya Imuto Author mau ngasih info penting. Tolong diingat, 'Anime Boruto akan merilis OVA pada tanggal 27 Juli 2017 di Jepang. Cerita ini menggunakan Kostum Original dari Masashi Kishiomoto, sama seperti movie-nya yang berjudul Boruto: Naruto the Movie.' Untuk terjemahan bahasa Indonesia silahkan di tunggu saja sampai muncul di situs-situs langganan kalian. Semoga aja ceritanya menghibur.**

 **Next Chapter: Penggumuman Penting Hokage!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
